Piña Colada Boy
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. The many different facets of love at first sight. -Rated for Sexual Content-  Akito x Natsumi   Toshiro x Minako   Kyo x Satomi   Vincent x Taka   Haru x Tomoyo  Note: An OC story
1. Friday: Arrival

**Piña Colada Boy**

_Chapter One_

-Friday: Arrival-

"Wow!" Seven girls gasped, looking in utter awe of the place.

They were a pretty big group, all dressed in shorts and tank tops. They all headed forward, taking in the marvelous resort. It was a five star hotel and they were ready to spend their spring break partying. The two pink haired girls, who were obviously twins, walked forward. Though they looked extremely similar, one had short hair, while the other had long hair that stopped just above her rear and it was held back in a thick braid.

They were followed by two brunettes, one with long beautiful hair and brilliant blue eyes, and the other with luscious curls that stopped just above her shoulders and warm hazel orbs. "This place flippin' rocks!" the only blonde with them shouted, looking like she was about to burst from excitement. Her hair was tied in two long pig tails that stopped just past her bust.

And finally the two dark haired girls just sighed, both looking ashamed that they were with such an overly loud child. "Come on Tomoyo! Minako! Hurry up! Natty and Tomi are leaving us behind and they have all the money!" the blond shouted and ran forward.

"Of course they do. Their daddy is paying for it all." The sterner looking brunette rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as they all entered the lobby.

"Hey I think it was pretty cool for my uncle to pay for us all to come here for spring break. We could all use a break from our college classes." Petra spoke up, smiling at the others. The two pink haired girls returned and both looked excited. The more vibrant of the two held up the cards.

"Three adjoining suites!" Natsumi sang, bouncing around happily, waving the cards around. "Now," she began, handing her elder sister a card. "Here is ours."

"Yours and Tomoyo's." she said handing one to Minako.

She turned to her cousin with curly brown hair and smiled. "And Yours, Yuri's, and Taka's." she handed her the card and then clapped her hands together. "Wonderful, now let's go upstairs and set our stuff up and go get something to eat!"

"I hope they serve ramen." Minako said, perking up at the thought of eating. Those meals they served on airplanes just weren't very appetizing, or very filling.

"You know, one of these days you're going to get really fat from all the ramen you eat." Taka said, shaking her head.

The ebony haired woman just waved it off. "Eh, I have an extremely high metabolism. And besides, I exercise regularly, so I'll be fine."

"Only till your metabolism slows down." Satomi said, holding up a pointed finger. They all filed into the elevator and hit their floor.

"I hope there are lots of hot guys." Natsumi smiled, already eager to see the man candy this resort had to offer.

Yuri and Petra smiled widely. "Me too. And since we're by a beach, they will be shirtless most of the time."

"And we can show off our rockin' bodies." Taka said, wagging her eyebrows and doing a little shimmy in the elevator.

Natsumi nodded, sighing contently. "You guys are such whores." Satomi shook her head.

"Hey! I'm not a whore, I'm just a bit of a slut." Natsumi corrected, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Guilty." Yuri waved her hand and laughed.

The doors opened then, revealing the floor with all of the suites. All the girls filed out of the elevator and found their rooms, 'ooing' and 'awing' at all of the cool things each one held. After unpacking, they met up in the hallway.

"So where should we eat?" Petra asked, looking at the resort guide that she had picked up. "We can eat in the dining room, the patio, by the pool, or out on the balcony."

"I just want food, I don't care where we sit. We can look around tomorrow when we're not so jet-lagged." Minako said, rubbing her empty stomach.

Tomoyo nodded. "I agree. Since we will be partying probably all week, we should get some good food and then call it an early night and rest up for our week." She suggested, smiling happily.

Yuri snapped her fingers. "Yeah! That's a master plan!"

"I agree." The twins said together, nodding with approval.

"To the dining room it is then, since it's the closest, and easiest to find." Petra said, pushing the button so they could get on the elevator. The doors opened and they all got in.

"We should go shopping while we're here, so that we have some great clothes to go along with our new tans." Taka smiled.

"Totally." Natsumi agreed. Satomi just rolled her eyes, sometimes her sister was insufferable. They all headed into the dining room and were sat immediately, since they were VIP guests. After they ordered their food, Natsumi hit her hands on the table and got all six girl's attention. "Ok…we're going to need a system on who gets what man when we see them."

"Why not just call dibs?" Minako asked, though she didn't really care, since she was after the twins' older brother. But she knew her friends, and they were all pretty competitive. Especially Natsumi. She just got scary when you crossed her path. "You know, whoever sees him first points him out so that nobody else gets him."

Natsumi thought about it for a moment, tapping her chin. "Alright. I suppose that's fair."

"What if we all see him at the same time?" Taka asked. "Then who gets him?"

"I don't think first see first get." Petra said with a sigh. "It isn't fair."

Satomi shook her head and held her hand out, "Ok here, this will solve your dilemma. When you guys see a guy, whoever wants him will have to think of some competition to get him. That way it's a fair chance for everyone."

"I'm down with that." Natsumi smirked lifting her drink to her lips and taking a long, refreshing sip.

"Me too." Taka said, knowing that she was in the win for any competition. "And Minako, you can be like the referee, since we all know you have your eye on someone already."

"Okay!" she said happily, taking a long drink of her soda.

They ate their dinner when it arrived, talking amiably about all of the fun things they were going to do while on their spring break. When they finished, after helping themselves to a bit of sin in the form of chocolate cake and ice cream, they retired to their rooms, wanting to be perfectly awake for their first day in paradise.


	2. Saturday: Target Sighted

**Piña Colada Boy**

_Chapter Two_

-Saturday: Target Sighted-

Natsumi laid out on one of the lounge chairs beside the massive pool of the resort. She had on a black bikini, just barely covering her luscious breasts. It tied around her neck with strings and around her as well. The bottoms were similar and tied together on either side of her hips. She had on a large pair of sunglasses and was breathing slowly.

On her left was her sister and her right Taka. Satomi was sporting a yellow bikini that was strapless up top and like short shorts on the bottom. Petra and Yuri were splashing each other in the pool, enjoying the crisp cold the water provided from the heat of the sun. "So what's on the agenda today ladies?" Natsumi asked as Minako walked up, slurping down an instant bowl of ramen.

"I saw they had a spa room. Maybe we should check that out." The ebony haired woman suggested, sitting down next to Taka. She was in a light blue tankini that fit her body nicely, and showed off just the proper amount of cleavage to catch your eye but not be slutty.

"I don't know about doing it today." Taka sighed as she rolled onto her back. Her silver bikini was almost as revealing as Natsumi's, only it had thicker straps, and no bows on her hips. "We're less likely to see man candy in there."

Natsumi nodded and slowly sat up, leaning on one of her hands. "True. And I'm craving some sex. I've seen quite a bit of yummy…" she trailed off, her mouth even going agape. Satomi blinked and sat up, looking over at her sister.

"What is it Natsumi?" she asked and then followed her gaze. Her eyes widened slightly, "Oh my…" she breathed out. Natsumi pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head and took in the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

He was standing over by the outdoor bar, and even Petra and Yuri has stopped in their antics to look at him. "Holy shit."

The man was perfect, in every physical way possible. The only clothing he had on was some khaki shorts that were just past his knees. There was a lei around his neck, decorated with white and navy blue flowers. His chest and abdomen were absolutely beautiful, and he was perfect. He had dark, dark black hair, and even from the distance across the pool, Natsumi could see his beautiful green eyes. "I want him." She breathed out.

By now Taka had sat up, and she and Minako were both looking at him. "He is nice to look at." Minako said.

"I am so hitting that." Taka said, licking her lips. "Just imagine what the rest of him looks like."

Tomoyo walked up then, rubbing lotion on her arm. "What's up?" she asked, looking around and then looking to the cause of the silence. "Oh he's cute." She smiled.

Natsumi's gaze broke from the gorgeous specimen and locked onto Taka. "I don't think so. I saw him first and I called him first."

"The word dibs did not leave your mouth, so therefore, he's free game." The brunette said somewhat snootily.

"It's the same thing dumb ass." Natsumi seethed, her glare becoming icier.

Tomoyo let a small pink blush come to her cheeks. "Um he's coming over here." She said softly, pointing towards the man who was indeed heading towards them.

He stopped before them, giving them a friendly smile. "Can I get you ladies anything?" he asked, looking around the group of women.

"Yes. I want one of you on a platter." Taka said, batting her eye lashes at him. He chuckled, though he gave her an odd look.

"That's not on the menu, sorry." He shrugged.

Natsumi actually blushed; his voice was even dreamier than she imagined it would be. "Can I get a water?" Tomoyo asked, sitting down beside Satomi, who now looked disinterested in him. She could tell just by his stance and the way he spoke that he thought he was the most amazing thing to hit the planet since her sister Natsumi.

"Me too if you wouldn't mind." She sighed, putting on her shades and laying back down.

"Two waters coming right up." he said, his gaze locking with Natsumi's then. "How about you?" he raised a brow.

She blinked and shook from her stupor. "Um, can I have a piña colada?" she smiled up at him beautifully.

"Of course." He returned her smile before turning and walking back over to the bar and telling the man behind the counter what he needed.

"I'm going to have sex with him if it's the last thing I do." Taka declared, lying back down.

"No you're not." Natsumi said darkly, glaring over at her frenemy.

"Last time I checked Natty, I was a big girl and you weren't the boss of me." She said, lowering her sunglasses a bit to return the pink haired woman's glare. Natsumi tried not to sneer and finally smirked.

"Well…if you even had any intelligence you would have seen the look he gave me. He obviously prefers me." She smiled, bringing her sunglasses back down.

"Right." Taka rolled her eyes. "You keep lying to yourself." She said as Akito came back over with a tray holding their drinks.

"Here's your waters." He handed a bottle to Tomoyo, and then set the other one on the small table next to Satomi's chair. "And here," he picked up a beverage in a tall, fancy white glass, a bright yellow umbrella and a tall pink straw in it. "Is your piña colada." He smiled, holding it out to Natsumi.

She pushed up her glasses, wanting to meet his gaze once more. His eyes were such a pretty shade of green. She returned his smile and reached for the glass, letting her fingers linger on his, longer than necessary, before actually taking the drink. "Thanks so much."

"No problem. My name is Akito if you ladies need anything else." He told them before walking off, since another customer was trying to get his attention.

"Mmm. A sexy name for a sexy man." Taka smiled, turning her head to watch him walk away.

"Go hump a dog will you Taka?" Natsumi snapped, pulling her glasses back down and sipping at her drink. "Minako! We need a way to solve who wins him."

"Hey I kinda want him." Yuri protested.

Tomoyo laughed. "I wouldn't mind letting him rock my bed."

"I bet he's really good with his hands." Petra sighed.

Minako swallowed hard, trying to come up with a solution. "Well…you could all just go for him…and see who he picks." She suggested a bit sheepishly, dreading the bloodbath that was to come.

"This should be interesting." Satomi snickered.

"Don't be too upset when I win ladies." Taka smirked. "I'll be sure to tell you all how great the sex was."

"How can you tell us about something that'll never happen Taka?" Natsumi asked, throwing the remaining half of her drink at Taka and drenching her in the ice cold liquid. Tomoyo went wide eyed and looked between the two girls.

Taka bolted upright, looking down at herself and then glaring at Natsumi. "What the hell is your problem?" she asked, looking like she was about to attack her friend. That is, until a dark smirk came to her features, and she rose, calmly walking away.

They all watched her curiously, until she stopped before Akito. It appeared that she was talking to him, and then he nodded, walking off and coming back with one of the many towels the resort kept for its guests. He held it out to her, and she took it, slowly drying herself off him front of him, making a show of it as she kept talking to him. It was clear that his attention wasn't completely focused on what she was saying though, and then she handed it back to him, touching his bicep lightly before turning around and coming back to her seat.

"And that's how it's done." She said, sitting back down.

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "You should try being a little less obvious." She stood and walked off, tired of being around her friends. But she would not submit to such indignity like Taka had. She went to the bar and leaned against the counter. "Yes, can I get another piña colada? I spilt mine." She smiled to the bartender and rested her elbow on the edge, placing her chin on her palm as she waited.

"Hey, when you're done with that I need an apple martini and a strawberry daiquiri." Akito's voice came from next to her as he hit the counter to let the bartender know it was a worker and not a visitor.

The pink haired woman turned a bit and looked up to him, controlling her surprise so she didn't look completely stupid. Sensing her gaze, he looked at her, once again giving her a friendly smile. "Did you finish your drink already?" he asked.

"Sorta." She laughed softly. "I kinda threw half of it at my friend."

"Oh yeah." He glanced at Taka before looking back at her. "The strange one."

She choked out another laugh and covered her mouth. "Strange one?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I don't really know the names of all my customers, so I come up with ways to remember who they are. She is the strange one."

"And why'd you pick that nick name?" she smirked, leaning against the bar.

"Isn't it obvious? I mean, what kind of person says things like 'you on a platter'?" he wrinkled his nose a bit. "She could have at least come up with something original. Not to mention she looked like she expected me to wipe that stuff off her, and I don't get paid nearly enough to do that." He said.

Natsumi couldn't help but burst into laughter, it was just the icing on the cake to hear what he really thought of Taka's performance. She wiped at her eyes, since they'd watered from her laughing, and smiled up at him. "You have no idea how much you just made my day." He just smirked and shrugged.

"No big."

"So." She glanced off, before returning her pale jade gaze to his. "What's mine?"

"Bright eyes."

She arched a delicate brow. "Bright eyes?"

"Yup. Your eyes are very pretty." He explained. "They sparkle with wit and intelligence, and when the light hits them just right, a myriad of other shades of green can be seen, and it just makes them all the more beautiful."

She stared at him, a dark blush spreading across her cheeks quickly. She reached back and took her drink as the bartender set it down and sipped through the straw, trying to avoid his mischievous gaze. "Thank you." She smiled and then faced him. "You know, I know you're working now, but maybe when you have a break or something we could engage in conversation." She moved closer to him, her chest just barely touching his as she whispered into his ear. "I'd really like to get to know you better."

"I think that can be arranged." He said in her ear. "I go on break in about fifteen minutes."

She felt a shiver shoot down her spine and she couldn't help but smile. She pulled out her room card from her bikini bottom, since she didn't want to bring a bag and wouldn't leave lying around, and stealthily slipped it into his pocket. "There's your tip for earlier. I'm on the top floor." She pulled away then and gave him a small wave as she walked off with her drink and back to her things and her friends. "Well this sun has exhausted me, I'm going to go and head up and take a nap." She told her friend, grabbing her towel and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Aw, Natty we were just about to head to the beach." Yuri huffed, looking upset.

"Sorry," she smiled and shrugged. "I don't want to burn and I think I've been laying out enough today."

"Make sure if you're a little red when you go up to put some aloe on." Minako reminded. "It would suck if you burned the first day here."

Natsumi nodded, smiling to her friend. She was so oblivious sometimes, but she loved her sweetness. "Thanks Minako, I'll be sure to do that."

Satomi just watched her sister through her shades, suspicion obvious on her features, but she said nothing. "See you in a while then."

"Bye Natty," Tomoyo waved and then laughed. "Well I think I'm going to go grab something to snack on. Tah." she told the others and headed off.

"Yuri and I are going to head down to the beach." Petra said, and the two girls left. Taka just sighed, rolling over.

"What a perfect spring break this is turning out to be." She said, and Satomi and Minako nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Akito!" a shirtless brunette ran up to his dark haired fiend. "Dude! I just saw the most beautiful girl in the whole world!" he smiled, looking excited and trying to catch his breath from his run. "She was at the snack bar and man…she was so pretty."<p>

"Did you talk to her?" he asked.

His blissful façade fell and he sighed. "No."

"Dude." Akito said, as if he was reprimanding his friend. "How are you going to get her in the sack if you don't talk to her? It doesn't even have to be anything big. All you have to do is ask if you can get her anything. _Hello_. You work here. It's perfectly normal."

Haru hit his hand to his forehead. "Of course! It's so obvious!" he sighed. "I don't know why I froze up with her, she just looked so serene." he smiled, getting a dazed look.

Akito shook his head, and then checked his watch. "Well, keep that in mind next time you see her. As for me, I'm going on my break, so I'll see you later." He waved, heading towards the hotel.

He walked inside and got in the elevator, riding it all the way to the top. He knew exactly where her room was, since he'd worked here for a long time. And, since she was in one of the best suites they had, he knew she had money. Or, her parents had money. Either way, she intrigued him, if not attracted him. She was one of the sexiest women he had ever seen in his entire life. And he'd seen many.

The doors opened, and he made his way to her room, sliding the key through the scanner and entering when the light turned green. "Bright eyes?" he called, wanting to be sure that she was up here, and that he wasn't catching her unaware.

Natsumi blinked and looked at the time. Had it really already been fifteen minutes? She was still in her swimsuit and had decided to eat some ice cream from the pint when she got to her room, since it was pretty hot outside. Akito glanced in the kitchen, smirking at the sight, since she looked like a kid caught eating out of the sugar bowl. She was sitting on the counter with the spoon still in her mouth. "Yo." she waved, trying to swallow the frozen cream, giving herself a bit of a brain freeze.

He walked over to her and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, how are you liking the resort so far?" he asked.

She took the spoon from her mouth and stuck it back in the ice cream, placing it to the side and smiling. "I like it. My father knows the owner so he gave us a sweet deal. But the food is good and so is the scenery." she smirked, not only meaning the landscape, as she let her eyes linger on his delicious body.

"It is a pretty nice place." He said. "So, are you ever going to tell me your name, or am I just gonna have to keep calling you Bright Eyes?" he raised a brow.

She shrugged. "I dunno, if I don't give you some sort of challenge you might get bored." She smirked and then hopped down. "I'm going to go ahead and leave you guessing."

"I like challenges." He pushed away from the counter and lowered his arms. "I bet that by tonight I will have figured out your name."

"Without looking into the hotel database?" she wondered, arching a curious brow.

"I swear I won't look in the hotel database." He smiled devilishly.

Natsumi laughed. "We'll see." she walked passed him and looped her finger in one of his belt loops, dragging him a bit with her before releasing him.

"So tell me, how do you plan on getting to know me better? I'm a very complex individual." He said.

"You're a man," she glanced back at him, stifling a laugh. "You aren't _that_ complex." she said going into the living room of the suite and sitting down on the sofa, crossing her legs.

"But I could be." He smirked playfully, sitting in one of the armchairs, looking as if he owned the place.

She rolled her eyes. "Please," she glanced up at him. "The only thing about you I haven't figured out, is whether you really _think_ you're all that, or you are just confident in your person. Though I'm pretty sure it's the latter. You don't seem like the purposely, overly arrogant type."

"Well thank you kindly." He smiled. "So, what about me have you figured out? Hm?"

"Well you aren't working to make some money."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "What makes you say that?"

Natsumi tapped her chin and thought a bit on how to explain why she knew. "Well, the way you carry yourself and the aura you resonate isn't someone who needs money. Plus you are really friendly and charming to your guests. So either you _really_ love your job or it really doesn't matter and you're having fun with it." she shrugged. "That and I can tell that you're rich." she smirked.

He chuckled, pleased with her perceptiveness. "Well, you're right about me just having fun with this job." He said. "My father is making me work so that I 'learn the value of the dollar' and 'know what it is to earn your money'." He made air quotes. "But I don't really care. It's not too bad of a job, and the money is nice, if I needed it."

"Interesting." She thought a bit to herself. That was odd. She really couldn't imagine working doing something like this. Though, he did look like he enjoyed it. "Well, so I pegged you pretty well didn't I?" she asked, leaning back and resting the back of her head on the couch.

"Yeah, you did a good job." He told her. "But that's all surface stuff. Like how I can tell that you're parents are wealthy, based on where you're staying, you're a very sociable person, you think extremely highly of your looks and have high self-esteem, based on the way you carry yourself, and, last but not least, you think I'm sexy." He smirked, having counted each item off on his fingers.

A soft blush dusted across her cheeks and she huffed. "Please, of course you can tell that by how much of my body I allow to be seen." she pointed. "And of course I think your sexy, I doubt there's a woman you've encountered who has thought otherwise. Even my sister thought you were attractive and she hates people."

"I could tell that from seeing you check in yesterday, with your friends." He said. "Today only supports it."

"Well as you said before, that is only surface. Tell me something that would impress me." she taunted, waiting to see just exactly what he would try and come up with.

He rubbed his chin, seeming deep in thought. "You and the Strange One don't exactly get along very well. You're friends, but on multiple occasions you argue, part of that due to your competitive natures, and the need to win. You are also the type of girl who needs to find a man who can dominate you, on more than one level." He said. "How is that?"

She shrugged, getting up and moving in front of him, setting her hands on her hips. "I suppose that's alright, though still pretty obvious, since I threw my drink in her face."

He stood, so that he was looking down at her. "What else do you want me to say that I'd be able to tell without you telling me? That you're under the legal drinking age?" he raised a brow. "The female psych is a complex thing that the male species knows virtually nothing about."

Her eyes widened slightly and she crossed her arms. "How did you know I wasn't twenty-one?"

"You just told me." He smirked, making her jaw drop.

"Well…you're stupid." She said, pouting.

His smirk widened, and he leaned down so that their faces were closer. "Uh huh, and you're naughty." He said, before straightening. "Well, not that this isn't fun, but I only get half an hour for my breaks, so I gotta go."

Before she could let him leave, she pressed against him, letting he fingertips trace down his sides. "Well, since you are on this quest for my name, I think there should be a reward. Don't you?"

"Hm." He smiled slightly, placing his hands on her hips. "Yes, there usually is a reward for such things, isn't there?"

"Yup. So, you should get back to work huh?" she got up on her tip toes, their lips just barely touching.

"Yes. I should." He said, their lips brushing as he spoke. Then he moved past her, their bodies brushing against the other as he did so. He walked over to the door and grabbed the handle, opening it. He looked over his shoulder at her. "See you later Bright Eyes. You should come to the luau tonight. I'll be serving drinks." He smirked, before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Natsumi shivered, smiling and looking back at the now closed door. She would most certainly be attending the luau if he was going to be there. With that in mind, she headed into her room to shower and ready herself for the night to come.

* * *

><p>"Satomi! Let's plat some volleyball!" Yuri jumped up excitedly, holding the ball between her hands.<p>

The pink haired woman looked up from her spot on the beach. "Do we have to?"

"Aw come on." Petra pouted beside her friend. "It can be you, Tomoyo, and Taka again us and Minako."

Tomoyo smiled, nodding. "I think it sounds fun."

Satomi just sighed and got up, "Fine." They headed over to the net that was set up on the beach and took their sides. Satomi had the ball first and threw it up in the air, serving it straight over the net.

They played for a while, not really keeping score, since it was just for fun. When they finished, all six girls collapsed on their towels, smiling happily. "Man, that was some game." Minako said, taking a water bottle from her bag and drinking from it.

Satomi shrugged. "I guess. I kinda like the rush of competition." She said, since she herself had been on the volleyball team all throughout high school. They lay on their towels, just watching the other people at the beach. Satomi herself was looking out at the ocean, watching as the waves rolled and hit the shore. A man entered her vision then, jogging along the beach. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair and a pair of green swim trunks on.

As he ran past, he glanced at her and then kept going. Suddenly he stopped, ran backwards, and looked at her. A bright smile came to his face, and then he walked up to her, sitting down next to her in the sand. "Hi, my name is Kyo." He said, humor evident in his hazel orbs.

She just stared at him as if he had some kind of leprosy. "Can I help you?"

"Well, you could tell me your name." he said, unperturbed by her reaction. "I mean, someone as beautiful as you has to have a name, right?"

"And why should I? You're the creep who just walked up and decided to sit next to me." She huffed, looking off. "Did you assume that your charismatic attitude would woo me in such a way?"

He blinked. "I just want to know what your name is, so that when I tell my friends that there are really such things as angels I can tell them what she was called."

The slight emotion that was portrayed on her face disappeared, "You've got to be kidding me."

"No." he said, actually sounding honest. "When I was running down the beach and I saw you, my heart literally stopped because of your beauty." He placed his hand on the area over his heart. "But if I have to woo you to learn what the name of such beauty is, I will."

She sighed. "That won't be necessary. My name is Satomi." She told him, not wanting this weirdo to stalk her.

"Satomi." He sighed, a small smile on his face. "You have a really pretty name. I would really like to hang out with you some time, and get to know you better."

"Why?"

"Why not?" he raised a brow. "I like you, and I want to know you."

"How can you like me when you have only just met me?" she gave him a curious glance.

"A girl who can make my heart stop is worth getting to know, don't you think? Besides, you just radiate kindness." He smiled. A snort was heard, and both glanced over a Taka.

"Yeah, she's just a saint." The brunette shook her head, lying back on her towel.

Satomi shot a glare back at Taka. Unlike her sister, she did not find the girl's comments entertaining, or her bitch fits amusing. She was borderline hating the woman. "I do not believe anyone was speaking to you Taka."

"Maybe not, but he should at least know about how mean and uncaring you are before trying to win your heart, however miniscule it is." She shot back.

All traces of happiness were wiped off Kyo's face, and he glared at the other woman. "Really, cause' from where I sit it looks like you're the one who has a small heart, and is a full on bitch."

Taka simply huffed, turning her head in the other direction, signaling that she had nothing more to say. "That's what I thought." Kyo smirked, before looking back at Satomi, his smile returning. "So anyways, we should go out to dinner sometime."

"Alright."

He brightened. "Awesome! Is tomorrow night good? Tonight they're hosting a luau, but I want it to be a more romantic setting."

"Um sure." She blinked. "I suppose that would be alright."

"Cool." He nodded, looking out over the ocean. He tapped his fingers in the sand before looking back at her. "So…can I stay and sit with you, or do you want me to leave? I don't want to get on your nerves."

"It's a bit late for that," she actually smiled slightly. "But I'd much rather walk if you really want to continue to join me."

"I would be a fool if I said no." he gave her a friendly smile, standing. Then he held his hand down to her to help her up. She placed hers in his and allowed him to help her up. Keeping his hold on her hand, they headed down the beach, beginning what was sure to be an enjoyable walk for the both of them.

* * *

><p>Haru was walking along, whistling to himself as he headed for the towel rack in order to put up the clean towels he had just folded. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm and yanked him into one of the changing rooms, causing him to let out a yelp and drop the stack of towels.<p>

"What the hell?" he said, seeing his best friend. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to fold all those damn towels Akito?" he asked, glaring slightly.

"Yeah yeah, I'll help you fix it. But dude, I desperately need your help in gathering some information that is of vital importance." Akito said, waving off his upset.

The brunette sighed, "With what?"

"Okay, so there's this babe, and she's totally into me. But she won't tell me her name, cause' she wants me to figure it out. And if I don't figure out what it is, then I don't my special treat from her." He explained. "And I _really_ want my prize."

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" he huffed, shaking his head, throwing a small tantrum. "I am not snooping out because you want to get laid. Not again, cause last time you promised me the friend and then you had her too. And I don't cross swords man! It's just creepy! And you're a cock blocker."

"But I don't want any of this one's friends I just want her!" Akito whined, sounding like a child. "Pretty please? I'll help you out with that girl you saw." He sang a bit, hoping the brunette would cave.

Haru sobered slightly. "Why are you pursuing her? I thought you hated difficult women."

"But this one…I don't know…she's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. And she's so clever, it's like…she is my ideal woman." He said. "But I gotta impress her by figuring it out, otherwise I won't get squat from her."

"God, why don't you just…you know ask." He gave his friend a bored look.

Akito looked at him like he was stupid. "I did genius. And she said I had to figure it out. She also said I'm not allowed to look in the guest directory."

"Well how's she going to know if you did or didn't?"

"Well I can't just lie to her. That's no way to start a relationship." Akito smirked. "Besides, you should think of this as a challenge. We could test your skills of knowing everything about everything."

The jab didn't even faze him. He just stared at Akito as if he had begun to breathe fire. "What?" but he didn't need clarification on the attack. "A relationship?"

Akito blinked. "Did I say relationship? I meant affair. Yeah. Cause' there's no way a relationship would work between us." He said, though it was still doubtful. "You know what I meant." He crossed his arms defensively.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He said, smirking. "And you meant relationship. Oh! Man this is good! You actually like someone! Someone has captured your wrinkled and shriveled heart!" he pointed in a jeering manner as he snickered.

"Will you just help me figure out her name?" Akito exasperated, annoyed with his friend.

"Fine." He said sharply. "But only cause you like her. Now help me with these towels and then let's go get the master key so we can break into her room." He gestured back out of the room and headed out, both quickly folding the towels and placing them in their designated spots.

Now it was down to business, they snuck to the front and watched the receptionist. Finally, the man changed with a younger woman and Haru shoved Akito. "Go work your magic and get it."

Akito readied himself before putting on his most dashing smile as he walked up to the woman. She glanced u pat him, her face turning a dark red as she looked away. "Hello Tina." He said, leaning against the counter. The red on her cheeks darkened, and her eyes widened.

"You know my name?" she asked in awe.

He refrained from smirking. The only reason he knew her name was because she was wearing a name tag. "Of course I know your name. You're too pretty for me to be kept guessing." He lied. This made her giggle unattractively.

"So Tina, I need a huge favor."

"W-what is it?" she asked, leaning closer to him as if she were in a trance.

He leaned across the counter so that their faces were close. "I need the master room key. You see, it's a matter of huge importance, and I promise I'll bring it right back. Nobody has to know."

She seemed unsure. "I don't know…it's against regulations."

"Please?" he batted his eyes and stuck out his lower lip. "It would mean the world to me if you did, and I would totally think you were the most awesome person in the world." He smiled charmingly at her.

"Well…I suppose. But only for a bit." She told him, pulling out the key and placing it on the counter. He took it and slipped it into his pocket.

"Thanks Tina. I'll see your pretty face in a bit." He said, turning around and walking back to where Haru was hiding. "I got the key, so let's go." He said. They hurried towards the elevator and rode all the way up, Akito leading them towards the room he had been in earlier. Haru took the offered key and pressed his ear against the door, listening for any sound.

"Ok we're good." He swiped the card and they snuck into the room. "Damn, this broad is rich. Or her daddy really loves her." Haru snickered, earning him a smack over the head. "Alright, divide and conquer." He ordered and began rummaging through the things that were left around. A bag here and there. Haru went into one of the bedrooms and opened the suitcase, carefully rummaging. He pulled up a pair of sky blue lacey panties.

"She sure has a lot of lingerie." He pulled out another, each a different color, or style, and all exceedingly provocative.

"Well obviously a sexy minx such as she would have lingerie. It's like…the law." Akito's voice said as he pilfered through other things that were in the main area.

Haru placed the things down and glanced up. "Oh jackpot! A laptop!" he hurried over and opened the computer, seeing the screen pop back up. "And it was left on. Sweet." He snickered and began looking through the desktop files. He pulled up the pictures and began clicking through them quickly. He stopped on one and blinked. "Is this her?" he turned the screen to face Akito, showing a picture of the two pink haired girls, smiling together and looking pretty happy.

Akito looked at the screen. "Yeah, the one with the short hair. Isn't she hot?"

"She is really pretty and she's a twin," he laughed and clicked through some more going wide eyed and jerking back. "Oh my God!" he yelled, grabbing Akito's lei and dragging him down. "That's her! That's the beautiful girl I saw!" he pointed to the dark haired girl in the group of girls in one of the pictures. He was up in a second. "We gotta get out of here! I can't look like a fool before I've even introduced myself!"

Akito rolled his eyes before straightening and slapping the brunette across the face. "Get a hold of yourself man! We are on a mission, and we're not leaving this room until we figure out what her name is. Quit being unprofessional. The sooner we get it done, the sooner we can leave, and the smaller our chances are of being caught."

"No! Leave! Now!" he glared. "Besides her name is Natsumi." He growled, heading for the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Akito held up his hands and followed after Haru. "And you know this how?"

The brunette stopped and glanced back, "Oh I found her driver's license like ten minutes ago." He said, holding up the plastic card.

"I hate you sometimes. I really do." Akito said, walking out of the room, Haru right behind him. They went back downstairs and he just set the master key on the counter before the receptionist, whose name he couldn't remember, and walked off with his friend.

"Natsumi, huh?" he said aloud, liking the way it sounded. "I can't wait to see what my prize is for this."

"And she's friends with that beautiful angel." Haru smiled dreamily.

"You should talk to her at the luau tonight. I know Natsumi's gonna come, so her friends probably are as well."

He paled and shook his head. "No…no…tomorrow." He nodded.

Akito sighed. "Make sure you do. She's only here for a week you know."

"We'll…so are we."

"Exactly, so you gotta make a move before she goes home, and we go home, and you never see her again. Never. And I know you. You'll regret it for the rest of your life, and I don't want to have to listen to you whine about it, cause' you will." Akito said, narrowing his eyes and pointing at his friend.

Haru scoffed and waved him off. "Whatever. I'll do it when the time so arises. You just focus on your next fuck buddy."

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Come on. We have to go set up for the luau." He said, beginning to walk off.

* * *

><p>"So he just walked up and sat next to you?" Natsumi asked her sister, who was actually wearing her hair down and wavy for the night's festivities. She had on traditional Hawaiian attire, with a dress made up of one cloth. It was light green and had purple flowers decorating it, and it was tied around her neck, ending just past her knees. Natsumi on the other hand wore her red one with white flowers around her waist, tying on her hip, revealing one of her legs. She had another smaller one, tied around her bust like a tube top.<p>

Satomi nodded and stopped, allowing the girls who were greeting the occupants to place leis around their necks. "He was like jogging by and then stopped and just came over and started to talk with me. It was odd, and he was overly friendly. But he was pretty cute." She smiled slightly, making her younger twin do the same, only tenfold.

"That sounds great! What's his name?" Natsumi asked, sitting down at their designated table, since they were the first to arrive.

"Kyo…he asked me out on a date tomorrow."

The younger twin's eyes widened and she leaned towards her sister. "Really? Oh I want to meet him, he must be something to actually make you smile."

Satomi huffed and looked off, using her hair to hide her face. "I'm not smiling."

"Are so."

"Are not!"

They butted heads then, growling at each other until Yuri and Tomoyo walked up, both wearing different variations of the clothes. Yuri even had the cocoanut bra thing going on with her yellow cloth. Tomoyo was wearing her purple one like a strapless dress that stopped at her bare ankles and feet. "Hey guys." She waved as they took their seats beside each twin along the long table, since they were only allowed to sit on one side, due to the dance and waiters.

Minako, Taka, Petra came up and sat down as well, each wearing their own Hawaiian clothes. Minako's was a light blue with white leaves, that tied around her bust, and then at various spots down her side, becoming a long dress. Petra's was a hot pink, with white flowers, and Taka's was orange, with bright yellow suns on it. She wore hers as a skirt, and her top was one from her bikinis, which was yellow, and extremely small, revealing the sides of her breasts.

"This is going to be really exciting." Minako smiled. "I've never been to a luau before."

"Neither have I." Natsumi clapped and then gasped. "Oh Minako! Satomi has a boyfriend!"

"I do not!" Satomi fumed smacking her sister over the head.

The ebony haired girl brightened. "She does? Oh, Sumi I am so happy for you!"

"Don't get too excited. He's a freak." Taka huffed, still offended by what the boy had said to her earlier.

"The fact that he called you on your crap Taka, is not what makes him a freak." Satomi defended, flashing the brunette a threatening glare.

"Well I'm glad Satomi found someone." Petra said, happy for her cousin. "It's about time she got interested in a man. I'm just saying."

"I'm not interested! Jeez." She huffed, the miniscule blush on her cheeks betraying her. Some of the other girls just laughed, having a good time at their friend's expense. Suddenly a pair of hands hit the table in front of them, and they all looked up to see a blonde man, smiling brightly at Satomi.

"Hi Satomi! Wow, I am so glad to see you here. I didn't think I'd see you again until our date tomorrow." Then he looked at Natsumi. "Huh, you weren't kidding when you said earlier you had a twin. Hi, my name is Kyo." He held his hand out to the other pink haired woman. "And I plan on wooing your beautiful sister."

Natsumi smiled and shook his hand. "Hi! I've heard _so_ much about you. I'm Natsumi!" She released his hand and then an idea hit her. "Hey, Kyo! Why don't you sit here with us." She smirked, making Satomi's eyes widen and then focus her reprimanding glare on her sister.

Natsumi shoved Tomoyo a bit, and she and Taka moved over, clearing a space for the man between the two twins. "Sit right here." The younger twin pat the space between them.

"Really?" he asked, hopping over the table and sitting between them. "Thanks a lot Natsumi." Then he looked at Satomi, the ridiculous smile still on his face. "You look even more beautiful than you did earlier. I like you hair when it's down. It's very…exotic."

"How the hell is it exotic?" Taka huffed, picking at the nuts that were in a glass dish on the table. Natsumi took the pillow she was sitting on and leaned over, hitting her over the head.

"Shut up Taka, no one cares about your hate fest over there." She stuck her tongue out and then placed her pillow back down, turning to Kyo and her sister. "So Kyo! You're taking my sister on a date tomorrow?"

"Yup. I've got the whole night planned out. It's gonna be great." He told her. "But it's a surprise, so you'll just have to ask Satomi about it when it's over." He said conspiratorially.

She squealed, "Oh I will! I can't wait to hear all about it." she smiled as Satomi just continued to hit her head on the table. Seeing this, Kyo put his hand on her shoulder.

"Satomi, don't do that, it's not good for your head." He said, sounding concerned.

She just laid her face on the table, her hair falling around her face so it was no longer visible. "Someone please kill me now." She mumbled, though no one heard her.

Kyo laid his head next to her, looking at her wall of hair. "You really do look very pretty tonight Satomi." He said softly, reaching out and tucking her hair behind her ear somewhat hesitantly.

She looked over at him, not moving her head to do so. She had a small blush, much darker than before on her cheeks. "Thank you…" she sat up and looked off, not really knowing what to do with these odd things she was feeling for the first time.

He just smiled and sat up as well. "You're welcome." He pat her thigh before looking forward. By now a lot more people had arrived and taken a seat, and some music had begun to play lowly to add to the atmosphere.

Suddenly a drum began to play roughly, and the low murmurs of the crowd died down as their attention was brought to the stage. A few men from the staff came out and began to chant, each wearing the traditional Hawaiian cloths tied around their waists, which were a dark green with leafs, and anklets made of dried grass, with lei in the form of a crown on their heads.

Then, the large red curtains from the stage parted, revealing Akito in a red cloth with white leafs on it, that being the only thing depicting him from the others. He was holding two batons in his hands, and then he began to twirl them. The other men began to dance, Akito joining in and doing the same steps as he twirled and tossed the batons.

Natsumi went wide eyed leaning a bit forward. "Akito?"

"Huh. I didn't know he was actually going to do the dance." Kyo said, slightly surprised. "I wonder-" he broke off as the ends of the batons lit with fire, and people clapped. "Yup. God, what a show off."

"You know him?" Natsumi gasped, tearing her gaze from Akito to Kyo.

He looked at her. "Yeah, he's one of my best friends. We went to school together." He told her.

"Really." She blinked and looked back at the stage, watching Akito as he expertly handled the flaming batons and threw them up in the air, catching them with ease.

"I knew he was good with his hands." Petra sighed contently, resting her elbow on the table, entranced.

Suddenly, there was yelp, and Natsumi felt something wet sprinkle onto her left side. She looked over and Tomoyo was soaked with, what she hoped, was water. There was a brunette holding a trey behind them and he looked mortified. "I am so sorry!" he gasped, a dark blush spreading across his face as he attempted to help Tomoyo.

"Just get me a towel you klutz!" she huffed, trying to wring the drink out of her hair. He nodded and hurried off, coming back with a towel and handing it to her. Luckily, most of it was only on her hair and she wouldn't have to change, but she still looked upset.

"I'm really, really sorry." He repeated, trying to appease her, but she just ignored him. Natsumi frowned slightly and looked up at the waiter.

"It's ok, thank you for bringing a towel." She shooed him away then, attempting to help Tomoyo with the rest of her drying.

The show ended then, and Akito held the two flaming batons up in the air with one hand, the other held behind his back. He was panting slightly, and there was a light sheen of sweat across his chest. Everyone clapped, and he bowed before putting out the batons and going back behind the curtain. Natsumi looked around the area of the stage, hoping to see him walk back out, and couldn't help but feel disappointed when she didn't.

She heard a loud yelp then, and whipped her head to the side to see Kyo yanked off his pillow and onto the ground. Then Akito was next to her, sitting backwards and resting his elbows on the table. "Hey Natsumi, did you enjoy the show?" he asked.

Before she could answer Kyo was standing, glaring angrily at his friend. "Hey, I was sitting there first you jerk!" he yelled.

Akito sighed and looked over at the blonde with boredom. Then he abruptly kicked him in his family jewels, causing him to groan and double over at the pain. "Shut up, I'm trying to have a conversation here."

"I hate you." He wheezed, clutching the affected area.

Natsumi was just wide eyed, staring down at the groaning Kyo. Satomi was actually over him, having an inner debate with herself on if she should help him out, and finally touched her hand on his back in attempts to soothe him. Then it hit her. Natsumi's gaze snapped back to Akito. "What did you say?"

"I just asked you if you enjoyed the show." He shrugged, looking from Kyo to her. "So did you?"

"No not that." She shook her head and pointed at him. "What did you call me?"

He blinked, actually looking confused, though there was a hint of mischief in his eyes. "I called you Natsumi." He said. "That's your name, isn't it?"

She arched a delicate brow, smirking slightly. "Well, aren't you the little investigator."

"Hey, I told you I could figure it out by tonight and I did." He smiled, pleased with himself. "And I didn't even have to look in the registry."

"I believe you." She said, her gaze softening. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." He looked around, seeing the people eating and dancing. "So what do you think? We throw a mean luau, huh? Especially that dance. You know…with the fire." He hinted, since she had yet to answer his question, and he really wanted to know what she thought.

Natsumi just shrugged, giving him a once over and thanking God for blessing this world with his presence. And his manager, for making him wear such a revealing outfit. "It was alright. The fire was pretty cool." She played it off aloofly.

"Hm." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly in a knowing manner. "Well, I'm glad you thought so." He leaned towards her. "So, when do I get my prize for figuring out your name?"

She turned her head so that she was face to face with him. "You really want it?" she asked, leaning a bit closer, so that he could feel her breath on his lips.

"Really badly." He murmured.

"Are you sure?" Natsumi breathed out, placing her hand on his thigh.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Alright then." She whispered, leaning closer and pressing her lips against his in a deep, lingering kiss, which caught everyone's attention. Taka's eyes were the size of saucers, and she audibly gasped.

"Bitch." She muttered.

Akito himself was enjoying it, returning her kiss fully. Natsumi nibbled on his lower lip, deepening their kiss as her hand smoothed up his leg further towards his pelvis. Before things could progress anymore she pulled away and smiled up at him. "There you go."

He couldn't help the disappointed sigh that left his lips, but he smiled anyways. "Thanks." He said, looking around and seeing all the people eating and dancing. "Well, I've got to get back to work. But I'll stop by again later if you want."

"I would like that." She kissed his cheek once more and then pat that very area. "Don't look so disappointed Akito. What made you think you'd get so much from just finding out my name? I'm a bit more complex than that." She mocked.

He smirked. "Hm. A challenge I see. I like challenges." He rose and pat Kyo on the shoulder. "You can have your seat back man. Sorry about your junk. Such an unfortunate accident." He walked away then, off to do his job.

"Bastard." Kyo growled, slowly sitting back down on his cushion, since he was still in pain.

Natsumi just smiled, facing forward and watching Akito as he moved around the room, talking to other people and offering them drinks as the night continued. The rest of the night went really smoothly, the group eating and laughing it up. Akito even came back by the table a few times, giving them new drinks and flirting with Natsumi. Each and every time he did so Taka glared at them jealously, her mind plotting with things to do in order to win the ebony haired man's affections.

When it got too late they all decided to retire to their rooms. Kyo walked Natsumi and Satomi to theirs, bidding Satomi goodnight before heading over to his own room. Back downstairs, the rest of the staff, including Akito and Haru, were cleaning up the mess from the evening.

"I think the night went rather well." Akito said. "I got a kiss." He smirked, looking at his friend.

"I panicked and spilled four glasses of water on that really pretty girl." He sighed, slumping against the wall in defeat.

"Really?" Akito couldn't help but laugh slightly. "That's unfortunate, now your first impression with her is ruined. What are you going to do to fix it?" he asked.

Haru shrugged. "I dunno. What is there to do?"

"Well, you could just apologize to her again tomorrow I guess. Maybe try to work your charm on her a bit. You know, the usual." He suggested, wanting to help.

"She's not the usual…her presence…is intoxicating." He smiled and then frowned once more, since he knew he had made a complete fool of himself.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at the brunette. "So…it's like how it is for me and Natsumi." He said. "Don't worry about it. Apologize to her tomorrow, crack a few jokes to get her to laugh, you know, break the ice. And if she responds well to you, begin your wooing. Just be yourself dude, and she's sure to like you." He smiled, patting him on the back.

Haru just huffed, crossing his arms. "Easy for you to say. That pink haired princess has got a hard on for you like no other. She'd probably rape you given the chance."

"Yeah, but she's gonna make me work for it, I just know it." he grimaced slightly.

"Well what did you think?" the brunette scoffed. "She's a priss, I can just tell all her niceness is a façade to her evil interior."

"Her hot evil interior." He looked off and smiled slightly. Then he shook his head. "Anyways, I'm sure you'll come up with something to do to fix it all."

"Yeah, yeah. Well let's hurry up." He got up from his leaning position and started to help. "I'm tired."

"Me too." He sighed. They finished cleaning, both returning to their rooms and dreaming of their prospective ladies.


	3. Sunday: Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation

**Piña Colada Boy**

_Chapter Three_

-Sunday: Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation-

The next morning the girls went down to the pool on the other side of the resort, laying out and getting some sun. They all sighed, rolling over at the same time and adjusting themselves, looking like a scene from a movie. After the luau the night before they all crashed, perfectly exhausted from their fun-filled day.

Minako looked over at Satomi and smiled slightly. "Don't forget not to stay out in the sun too much today Satomi. You don't want your skin to be a bit red for your date with Kyo tonight." She reminded, ever the thoughtful friend.

Natsumi snickered "I seriously doubt that even if she looked like a lobster that that would affect anything he feels."

"He really likes you Satomi." Tomoyo giggled. "It was so cute to see him light up when he saw you."

"I like him." Petra said. "He reminds of a faithful golden retriever." She said, making everyone chuckle a bit.

Satomi just sighed and sat up, "Well I'm getting toasty. I'm going for a swim." She glanced up and smirked slightly, tapping her sister's shoulder. Natsumi turned her head to her sister and watched her point. She sat up and followed the direction, her eyes widening as she pushed up her sunglasses.

"No way." She breathed out. There was Akito, sitting atop the lifeguard chair. It was white and high up, with a small, swivel chair on it, and a large red umbrella so that the lifeguard didn't get burned.

Akito was wearing a pair of red swim trunks that rode low on his hips, with thin white stripes down the sides to indicate that he was the lifeguard. Around his neck hung a whistle, and he had on a pair of aviators that glinted in the sunlight so that you couldn't tell where he was looking. Under his feet sat one of those long floaties, and he was sitting in that chair as if he were the king of the world.

Awareness shot through Natsumi then, and she just knew that he was looking at her, the nod he sent her way and the delicious smirk that came to his face only confirming it. She bit down on her lower lip, pressing her hand against her stomach. "God I want him so bad." She almost moaned. He just looked so flawless up there.

Satomi looked to her sister and got up, as did Natsumi. "Why don't you just…pretend to drown?" she suggested.

Natsumi snapped her fingers and seemed to brighten with glee. "That's a great idea! Then he'll have to save me and oh God." she shivered, letting her mind plunge into her kinky desires. Taka rolled her eyes, getting up and walking up to the twins.

"Here, let me help you with that." She said, shoving the pink haired woman into the deep end of the pool.

Satomi went wide eyed as Natsumi plunged into the water, screaming her lungs off, fear shooting throughout her body. Satomi hit Taka as hard as she could. "You bitch, you know she's afraid of water!"

"I was just helping her reach her goal." She glared at Satomi, rubbing the spot where she'd been hit.

Akito, having seen the entire thing happen, instantly stood up in his chair and blew his whistle, taking off his sunglasses and diving into the water. He swam over to the floundering girl, gripping her around the waist and swimming with her over to the edge of the pool. He hoisted her over the side and then got out himself, laying her out on her back.

"Everyone give her some space." He ordered to the crowd, bending over her face. He gave her body a cursory glance before returning his gaze to her face. He gently cupped her face, tilting her chin back and opening her mouth. Then he pressed his mouth to hers and exhaled into her mouth. His eyes widened slightly when his air was pushed back into his own body, and he realized that Natsumi was just fine, if not a little traumatized.

So, as indiscreetly as possible, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, kissing her even deeper than she had last night. She tried not to smile and let her tongue wrestle with his and kissed him back, moaning softly into his mouth, so only he could hear.

He continued to kiss her until they both ran out of air, and then he pulled away, looking down at her face. She slowly opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yup." She smiled, giving him a tender look. "Pretty sexy life saver."

He smirked. "Pretty sexy victim." He said, grabbing her and helping her to her feet. "Do you need anything else ma'am?" he asked, so that nobody in the crowd would suspect anything.

"I'm feeling a bit faint." She feigned trembling. "Maybe you should take me to the infirmary."

"Of course miss. Can you walk, or do you need assistance?"

"I need assistance." She had to hold in her cheer.

"Here then, let me help you." He picked her up in his arms carefully, so that he was holding her bridal style. Natsumi smiled, peeking over his shoulder and sticking her tongue out at Taka, sending her a mental jab to her: Take that _bitch_. Taka glared hatefully at her, crossing her arms in a huff.

Akito carried her off, heading in the direction of the infirmary. But, instead of taking her there, he took her to a secluded spot. "So, do you really want me to take you to the infirmary, or is there somewhere else you want to go?" he asked.

"I think I need more CPR." She fell limp in his grasp. He chuckled, bringing her closer and kissing her once more while he kept her in his arms. Natsumi leaned up into his kiss, enjoying the taste of his mouth.

"I like the taste of you." She whispered against his lips.

He smiled, continuing to kiss her. "I like the way you taste too." He murmured.

She curled against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer. She let her fingers play with the back of his hair, enjoying his soft dark locks. "So were you disappointed with your reward?"

"Not entirely." He said. "Though I thought it would be a bit…more."

"Well…" she snickered. "You could always work for something more."

He raised a brow. "Oh really? And what else will I have to do?"

"Hm. I dunno." She thought a bit and then snapped her fingers. "I got it!" she snickered, a dark and evil smirk gracing her features.

"…What?" he asked, a bit hesitant, since he didn't like the meaning behind her face.

She nuzzled against him and pat his chest. "Don't you worry about it right now. I'll have a list of things for you to do tomorrow and if, and _only_ if, you complete it," she paused and kissed him once more. "I'll give you something you will really like."

He sighed. "Really really like?" he asked, somewhat hopefully.

"Let's just say…" she snaked her hand between their bodies and poked her fingers beneath his swim trunks. "It's involves this."

He became excited just thinking about it. "Well, then I can't wait to hear what's on my list."

Natsumi moved a bit and helped herself down from his grip. "But for now," she sighed, pressing him against the wall of the hotel and kissing him. "We can just make out."

"Making out is good." He said, putting his hands on her hips and kissing her once more.

"For now." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening their kiss.

They continued their activities for a while, until Akito had to go back to the lifeguard stand so that people didn't become suspicious. Natsumi went back and lay down on her seat, and reassured her friends that she was fine. For the rest of the day, Akito watched Natsumi tan, while still keeping an eye on everyone else. Taka continued to glare at the pink haired woman, but didn't say anything, not wanting to get lectured once more from her friends. She had gotten berated pretty badly after Akito had disappeared with Natsumi, and didn't feel like listening to it once more.

Tired of laying out, the girls retired to their rooms for some much needed rest after being out in the sun all day. Natsumi occupied herself with helping Satomi get ready for her date with Kyo, since she had more experience in the men department.

* * *

><p>"Damnit." Kyo cursed as he tried to fix his hair. It just wasn't cooperating. He was trying to get his shaggy locks to look a bit more refined, but they just continued to hang limply around his face. And no matter how much gel he put in it, it continued to look limp. Sighing and giving up, he stuck his head beneath the nozzle in his shower and washed out all of the product he had put in it, towel drying it when he was done. Looking at himself in the mirror once more, he shrugged at his reflection. He was wearing some nice sandals, a pair of khaki shorts, and a light blue button down shirt with short sleeves, a small necklace with a sharks tooth on it made of brown string around his neck. It would just have to do. He'd told Satomi not to dress too fancy, because they wouldn't be doing anything formal.<p>

Looking at his cell phone, his eyes widened when he realized the time. He needed to get down to the lobby, because he wanted to be there before Satomi was so that she wasn't waiting by herself. He grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet, putting them all in his pocket before grabbing the single pink spider lily that he'd gotten for her.

He went down to the lobby and stood near the reception desk, right where he was supposed to meet her. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other in his nerves, and every few seconds reached up and played with his hair a bit, still not satisfied that it looked nice.

One of the main lobby elevators opened and Satomi walked out, her hair was down, falling around her in waves. She was wearing a pair of black capris and a white tank top that cut straight across and had thick straps over her shoulders. She walked into the lobby, her flip flops smacking against her heels as she walked. She looked around, attempting not to be obvious in her search until her gaze stopped on the blonde she'd met just the other day.

He smiled brightly and walked over to her. "You look great." He said, holding out the flower. "I got this for you. I didn't know which kind you liked best, but it reminded me of you, so I thought it was the best one." He rambled, mentally slapping himself for sounding like an idiot.

She blinked and stared down at the flower, taking it from him. "It's pretty. Thanks." She nodded and glanced back up at him. "So…what now?"

His nervous smile turned into a secretive one. "Now we go on the best date of our lives." He said, casually taking her free hand in his and leading her towards the doors that led outside. "So how is your sister?" he asked. "I heard that bitchy girl shoved her in the pool earlier today."

"Yeah," she nodded, looking down to his hand that was holding hers. It was only uncomfortable because she'd never done it before and so, forced herself to relax slightly and take his hand in return. "She's alright. She's…afraid of water, which was why it was a bit…alarming. But I'm sure her and that lifeguard were smackin' lip and fornicating with one another."

"Probably, knowing Akito." He shrugged as they went outside and down to the beach, making Satomi slightly confused. When they got there, they continued walking, going along the shoreline, which only confused Satomi more. "Are you having fun so far? At the resort I mean."

"I suppose. I hate Taka. My cousin talks a lot. And they are all trying to get the Akito guy to have sex with them. Other than that though, yes, I guess. It's nice." She nodded, glancing around. "Where are we going?"

"Well," he smiled at her. "I've been coming to this place every spring break and even in the summer since I was a kid, and so I know it like the back of my hand. One day, when I was eight, I found this little alcove that's pretty well hidden from people who don't know it's there. And so I thought it would be the perfect place to have dinner, because it's on the beach, where I first saw you, and we'll get to watch the sunset, so I'll get to see you in a different light." He said as they walked into the very place he was talking about. Spread out on the ground was a large cloth, and in the center of it, a picnic basket. "What do you think?" he asked, eagerly wanting to know her thoughts.

Satomi stared at the cloth and then back to him. "I don't understand." She admitted. "Why are you slightly obsessed with me?"

He blinked. "Well, when I first saw you…I don't know, I just felt drawn to you. You looked almost…lonely, and someone as beautiful as you shouldn't ever have that look on their face. So I decided to try and cheer you up. And then when you spoke to me, your voice was just so beautiful, I wanted to keep talking to you, because you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen, on the inside and the outside." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I know it sounds stupid, and you probably think I'm more of a freak now than you did before, but I don't really know how else to describe it."

"Yup." She nodded, brushing some of her hair behind her ear and walking over to the picnic. She sat down and watched him as he took a seat beside her. "You are weird. And you are a freak." She smirked slightly. "But you're interesting."

"Interesting in a good way, or a bad way?" he asked as he began to take out their dinner. It wasn't much, just some grilled salmon, a garden salad, cheesecake, and sparkling apple cider, since she was under-aged.

"I haven't decided yet." She said simply, taking some of the salmon and tossing it in her moth, enjoying the flavor. And it was really, really good.

He smiled slightly. "Well let me know when you decide, cause' I already have our second date planned out, if you're interested." He said, pouring her a glass and then himself.

She took the glass from him and arched a delicate brow. "Is that so? You think this night will go as you plan?"

"Trust me, nobody has ever prayed for something to go smoothly as much as I have for this date." He chuckled, taking a bite of salad.

Satomi almost smiled, but then stuffed forkful of lettuce in her mouth to prevent the action. "I think it's good interesting."

"Really?" he asked, seeming happy by the news. "Awesome." He said, continuing to eat as the sun slowly began its descent. "So tell me about yourself." He glanced at her. "What kinds of things do you like? What do you want to be when you grow up. You know, the basics."

"I like to read. I want to be a doctor. My favorite color is pink. And I hate pretty much everything else. Especially people. Because they are annoying, arrogant, and almost always liars." She said simply, continuing to eat and staring forward at the beautiful sky.

"You want to be a doctor? What kind?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"I cannot decide between a brain surgeon or a pulmonologist."

"Well I'm sure whichever one you pick you'll be the best at." He smiled, moving on to the salmon. "As for myself, I love to draw, and am actually attending an art college so that I can become a famous artist someday. But, as a fallback I'm also studying art history and whatnot, so if I need money I can always work in an art museum or something. I don't want to rely on my parent's money for the rest of my life, I want to earn my own. And my favorite color is green."

She looked over at him, actually appearing interested. "You're an artist?"

"Uh huh. I do all kinds of art. Sculptures, paintings, drawings, sketches, carvings. I like to be diverse. I could show you my portfolio sometime, if you want. I bring it with me everywhere." He told her.

Satomi smiled slightly. "I'd like that."

The corner of his mouth lifted up at this. "Cool. I'll bring out and show it to you sometime tomorrow. Some of them are just photographs of my works, but at least half the book is sketches and charcoal drawings."

"Would you be able to prove how good you were?" she asked, almost sounding as if she were teasing him.

He snorted, giving her an arrogant look. "Of course. I could draw anything anytime, and it would be amazing." He said, leaning towards her a bit. "I could even paint you, and it would look as real as if you were actually standing in front of the canvas."

"Well then, we will put it to the test. Is that ok? I'd like for you sketch or paint me." She said smugly.

"You would?" he asked, seeming slightly astonished. Then he smirked. "Okay. I'll paint you on Wednesday, cause' I need to go and get a few more supplies in order to paint you properly. Does that sound good?"

She nodded. "I can free up Wednesday. My sister is getting a massage so it'll be fine."

"Great. We'll do it in my room so there are no interruptions or distractions." He stretched a bit and then took out the cheesecake, silently offering her a piece.

Satomi took the plate from him and they ate in silence, staring at the sky that was slowly sparkling with stars. "Alright then, just tell me what time and I'll make sure I try and look pretty."

Kyo looked at her in shock. "What do you mean try? You always look pretty. You could show up after just getting out of bed and I would still think you were the most beautiful woman in the world."

She looked over at him, meeting his truthful eyes, a small blush on her face. "I'm not…used to this…" she swallowed, appearing nervous.

"Not used to what?" he asked softly, leaning closer to her and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "People treating you the way you deserve?"

She shook her head, her blush darkening. "Not the way I deserve. I'm pretty mean to people…just like this…is different."

He gave her a tender smile. "Satomi, you're not mean, you're just brutally honest. And that's one of the things I like about you. I also like it when you smile, and when you blush. It's the most adorable thing I've ever seen." He said softly.

She covered her cheeks with her hands in attempts to hide the redness now burning on her cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about." She huffed out, trying to stay her normal stoic self. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so. He was just so nice and genuine.

Chuckling lightly, he reached out and gently grasped her chin, so that she was looking into his eyes. He leaned forward slowly, his intent obvious. When his mouth was just centimeters from hers, he stopped, giving her time to back away if that was what she wished. He felt her whole body tense from the slight touch, but she didn't move away, and he knew by now that by her not moving he had the permission he wanted. So, he placed his lips over hers, kissing her sweetly.

She leaned into his kiss, returning it barely and letting her hands slide down from her cheeks. Taking it as a good sign, Kyo deepened it, but only slightly, since he didn't want to scare her off. His hand went from holding her chin to cupping her cheek, his thumb tenderly rubbing her smooth skin.

They continued, until the need for air set in and she touched her fingertips to his chest and pushed him back slightly. They were merely centimeters away and she was trying to catch her breath and it was clear to him that this was her first kiss. "I must be the luckiest man in the world." Kyo said, still stroking her cheek slowly. "To get to be here with you."

"Can I ask you something?" she frowned, but didn't move away from him.

"Anything."

She didn't say anything at first. She just stared at him, a bit of worry in her gaze. "Are you just doing this because you want to sleep with me?"

He blinked at her words. "What? No!" he shook his head, honesty the only thing evident in his eyes and his voice. "I didn't lie when I said you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and while it is true that I would eventually like to sleep with you, I don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable. Because…I want to keep dating you, even when the break's over."

Satomi actually looked shocked. "Really?"

"Yes." He said. "When you find a hidden treasure, you hold onto it. And so that's what I want to do with you."

"You're really sappy aren't you?" she smirked a bit.

He huffed, sticking his lower lip out in a pout, making him look like a child. "I'm an artist, so of course I have an unusual way with words." He defended. "But I'm not sappy."

"Whatever you say." She shrugged and then looked around. "It's getting pretty dark."

"Yeah." He sighed, quickly putting the leftovers back in the basket. "I should probably take you back to the hotel." He said, though he was reluctant for their night to end. She nodded and got up, helping him by folding the blanket and handing it to him.

He took it from her, picking up the basket in the same hand, and taking hers with his other as he led her back to the hotel. He rode the elevator up with her, since they just happened to be on the same floor, and walked her to her door. "Goodnight Satomi. Thank you for allowing me to take you out. I had a lot of fun." He smiled at her.

She took out her key and glanced back at him. "I actually enjoyed myself. So thank you." She said, a smile of her own tugging at her lips.

His smile widened, and he kissed her quickly before letting go of her hand and beginning to head down the hall towards his own room. "Goodnight Satomi!" he called. "I'll dream of seeing your radiant beauty tomorrow!" he disappeared around the corner then.

She blinked and waved after him, sighing once he was out of sight. "Freak." She mumbled, sliding her key card and going into her suite. The moment she shut the door she was attacked by a flying pink haired monster.

"Satomi!" Natsumi squealed, latching onto her elder sister, who now looked annoyed. "Tell me how it was! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" she shook her.

The elder twin tried to detach her sister from her and finally managed out of her grasp. "Get off me you psycho!" she huffed.

Natsumi backed off and laced her finger together in anticipation. "Ok, please tell me!" she begged.

"It was no big deal." The elder shrugged, walking into the living room with her sister following. "We had a picnic on the beach and talked a little and that's it."

"Did he kiss you?" the short haired woman pestered, poking Satomi's side.

She couldn't help the tiny hint of a blush that came to her face. "Yeah."

Natsumi screamed out in pure bliss. "Oh my god this is so exciting! And he's pretty darn cute!"

"Yeah, yeah." Satomi huffed and waved off the matter. "Now I am tired so let me go to sleep." She said, not giving her sister a chance to stop her. She went into her bed room and locked the door, not wanting any interruptions. She changed for bed and climbed in, snuggling with a pillow as she closed her eyes. A smile actually formed on her face, as she thought about the kiss she had gotten and about Wednesday and her entire afternoon with him. She hoped it was everything she dreamed and more.


	4. Monday: List of Horror

**Piña Colada Boy**

_Chapter Four_

-Monday: List of Horror-

"Akito!" Haru huffed. He looked tired and worm, but then again it was Monday, and that meant the week was just starting. A week of hard work. They were in the worker's lounge, getting ready for the day.

"What?" he asked, looking over as he finished putting on his uniform, which consisted of some khaki shorts and a white polo with the resort's logo on the right breast. Today he was working at the front of the resort as a valet, though, since it was one of the easiest jobs, he'd be wandering around and looking for Natsumi.

He held up a piece of paper. "I was told to give you this by your fuck buddy."

"Lemme see that." He snatched it from the brunette and looked at it, scanning the list. His eyes widened as he saw what she wanted him to do.

_Dear Akito,_

_If you want your special, sensual gift than you will complete the following list by sunset:_

_You will wear a grass skirt and a cocoanut bra while working in the valet. Haru told me he'd be watching you like a hawk. (Insert snicker here)_

_Around lunch time, when you are on your break, I saw this total __**babe**__ and she wears a red polka dotted bikini in the main pool area. You will rub lotion on her. _

_Then, you will find me a beautiful red shell from the beach and make me a necklace. _

_Then you and Haru will run around the hotel four times in the nude._

_Finally, I would just like you to flirt with Taka and then __**TEAR**__ her down to size! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_Anyways! That's it! Have fun!_

_Oh P.S. I will be catching it all on tape. _

_Loooooooooooooooooooooove you!_

_Natsumi_

"WHAT?" he yelled, crinkling the edges of the paper. "I have to do all this crap for something that I don't even know what it is?" He looked at his friend. "Did you read this?" he asked.

He shook his head. "No…but she said to make sure you do it and if I do…than she's going to get me a date with the beautiful Tomoyo!" he declared, pumping his fist in the air.

"Well, it says on here that you and I have to run around the hotel in the nude four times. And she's gonna get it all on tape." He told his friend.

"Probably wants something to stimulate herself with." Haru sighed.

"Eh, I don't really care. It's not like I'll get fired or anything." He sighed, turning and heading out of the room, going to one of the storage closets and taking out one of the grass skirts and cocoanut bras, he put both on with a resigned sigh before heading out to the front to work the valet.

He worked the front the entire morning, getting a bunch of weird looks and comments from people, and a few catcalls. Once that was done, he went back to the staff room and took off the grass skirt and cocoanut bra, putting them away before going on his break. Sighing, he grabbed a bottle of lotion and headed out to the pool. Looking around, he spotted the woman in the red polka dot bikini and went wide eyed.

She was the most obese woman he had ever seen in his entire life. On top of that, even from here he could see the pimples all over her back, and he couldn't help but shudder at the thought of touching her. Taking a fortifying breath, he walked over to her and cleared his throat. "Excuse me ma'am, but would you like some lotion rubbed on you? You don't want to dry out in this heat."

She looked over at him, and, giving him a once over with obvious approval, smiled, showing her disgusting, decaying teeth. "Of course. Make sure you get everywhere." She said, reaching back and unhooking the top to her swimsuit, lying on her stomach.

Grimacing, he squeezed some lotion into his hands and began to rub it on her. It was the longest fifteen minutes of his life. Her skin was gross, feeling like clams. And when she had said to rub everywhere, she had meant it. He'd touched things he wasn't even sure were real body parts.

When he was finally finished with that, he went down to the beach and rinsed his hands off with salt water before searching for a red shell. It took him a while, but eventually he found one that was of a pretty good size, not to mention pretty. Rushing back to the staff room, since his break had ended quite some time ago, he found a black thread and put the shell on it, tying it off. He put it in his locker for later, before heading out to the front, where Haru was working as a valet.

"Dude, is it about time for your break? Cause I still need for you to run around the hotel naked with me four times." He said.

A couple, who was passing by, paused and stared at the boys, looking alarmed. Haru sighed and ignored them, glaring at his friend. "You owe me _so_ much for this." He growled and then nodded. "For Tomoyo!"

"Let's go." He said, and the two went back to the staff room and stripped down to their birthday suits. They walked over to the door and poked their heads out, looking around.

"Ready?"

The brunette nodded. "As ready as I will ever be for this." And with that, they headed out, leaving their shame and attempting to hold onto their dignity as they took off for their first lap around the hotel. It was then, that they realized, just how freaking big that hotel was.

"Run faster Haru. We need to look like streaks of flesh." Akito ordered, glancing at his friend. The brunette nodded and they sped up, eventually getting in one lap of the hotel. They had just started their second, when someone called out to them.

"Akito?"

Grabbing Haru by the arm, the two stopped and backed up, seeing two very familiar people. "Oh hey Toshiro. Vincent." He nodded to each of them. "I didn't think you were coming here for spring break." He said, not caring that he was standing there naked.

The redhead and the auburn haired man just stared at the two, blinking in slight surprise. "Why are you naked?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh, see I'm trying to nail this chick, and she told me that Haru and I have to run four laps naked around the hotel. You guys wanna join us?" he asked. "I mean, it's not like you'll get kicked out or anything." He smirked.

"This is true." They both nodded. Toshiro glanced over at his friend, Vincent. "What do you think?"

"Why not start off spring break with a bang?" the auburn boy pumped his fist in the air. They took their bags off and handed them to the bell hops. Together, they took off their shirts and then their pants and finally their boxers, handing their clothes over as well. "Take those to the room for us."

The Toshiro and Vincent smirked and had a determined look. "Let's do this!" With a round of fist pumps, the four men began their run around the hotel, whooping and hollering in a way that young boy's do when having the time of their lives.

Up on the top floor, Minako, Tomoyo, and Petra were just coming out of the hotel, dressed in their swimsuits and ready to head to the pool and meet everyone else. They were laughing about something funny that Minako had just said, but their laughter died down as they heard a commotion coming from around the corner.

Their eyes widened when they saw the four naked men round the corner and run past them, completely unfazed that they were flashing people. When they were gone, all the girls could do was blink, dark blushes on their faces.

"W-was that…Toshiro?" Minako asked softly, frozen in place.

"And it l-looked like Akito and that guy he's with." Tomoyo blinked, holding her hands over her burning cheeks.

"Man they look great naked." Petra smirked, crossing her arms and shaking her head. She and Tomoyo looked over suddenly when Minako began to wobble.

"H-he was n-naked?" she declared, becoming as red as a lobster. Petra put her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"It's okay sweetie, it's about time you saw a naked man. And what better specimen than your secret love?" she said, beginning to lead her towards the pool. "Come on Tomoyo! We gotta tell Natty and Tomi that Toshiro's here."

Tomoyo glanced at the two and followed after them. "I seriously doubt that his sisters don't know that he's coming."

"Yeah but they should at least be informed that he's at the hotel." Petra said. "We can just leave the naked running out of it." she smiled before looking back at Minako, who was slowly becoming sluggish. "Minako I swear if you faint on me I'm gonna leave you in the path of those boys, and you just _know_ Toshiro will stop to check on you. While he's naked. Or maybe even pick you up and carry you around. While he's _naked_." She said.

Minako 'eeped', straightening and beginning to walk faster as she tried to control her breathing. They all made it to the pool, where Minako just took a seat and stared off into space. Natsumi tried to snap her out of her daze, but nothing was really working.

Meanwhile, the boys had just finished up their third lap around the hotel and were beginning their last lap. "Hey, was that Minako, Tomoyo, and Petra back there?" Akito asked, looking over his shoulder at the area that they had just passed.

Haru went wide eyed. "WHAT?" he shrieked. "Tomoyo saw me?" he jumped on Akito, as they were still running, and tried to strangle him. "This is all your fault you disgusting man! All my problems start because of you!"

"Oh shut up!" Akito said, fighting back as he continued to run. "You agreed to do this, and you're still gonna get your date with Tomoyo. So relax. And get off of me you homo!" he shoved him to the ground and continued to run with the other two.

Haru grabbed onto Akito's ankle, forcing him forward and to fall flat on her face. "How can I face her now you douche!"

Toshiro blinked and hovered over the two as Vincent scratched his head. "Who the heck is Tomoyo?"

Toshiro glanced up at him, "One of my sister's friends." The redhead froze and then yelled, gripping onto his hair. "Oh god my sisters!" he shouted. "I gotta go and get dressed and make sure they didn't see anything! Four men running around! Their poor innocence!" he flailed, disappearing into the hotel.

"Overprotective freak." Akito said, getting to his feet. "Come on Haru. Let's just finish this lap. Maybe she didn't even know it was you. And if so, who cares? It's not like you're ugly." He grabbed the brunette's arm and began to drag him, since he was still on the ground. "Hey Vincent, you wanna help carry the idiot the rest of the way, or do you gotta go?"

"Nah! Let's finish this." He helped Haru up, who looked mortified. "Come one man, just think, now she's seen the package and will want it delivered." He snickered, making Haru shoot up and nod.

"You're right! And I will, nice and passionate and amazing! I'll show her the best time of her life!"

Akito rolled his eyes. "So let's go!" he shouted, pumping his fist in the air. The three finished the last lap, splitting up once it was over so Vincent could go up to his room to get dressed, and Akito and Haru back to the staff room. Once he was dressed, he grabbed the necklace from his locker and put it in his pocket.

"I'm heading out to find Natsumi. Are you coming with? Or are you just gonna go back to being the valet?" he asked. "Cause' she's probably with Tomoyo."

"No. I'm going to face her. And I'm going to ask her to join me for dinner tonight." He said with determination and a closed fist. "And it'll be amazing."

"That's right man, lay on the charm." He nodded before they both left the room. Akito mentally went through a list of the things that Natsumi had wanted him to do, and realized that the last thing he had to do was flirt with Taka before tearing her down.

When they got to the pool Akito looked around, spotting his target over by the bar ordering a drink. He smirked to himself before walking over to her. He leaned against the counter, facing her, and gave her one of his most charming smiles. "Well I was hoping I'd see someone beautiful when I came out here, and it turns out, dreams really do come true." He said.

Taka looked at him, slightly wide eyed, but then smiled as a light blush came to her cheeks. "Really? Well, I'm glad I could make your day." She giggled.

"Oh I wasn't talking about you." He said. "I meant Natsumi." He turned his head and nodded in her direction before looking back at the brunette woman. "You're more like those rain clouds that nobody wants to see on a perfect, sunny day such as today."

"What?" she gasped, seeming offended.

Akito's smile just widened. "You heard me. I don't really know why you keep trying to get my attention, when out of all the girls you came here with you're like, near the bottom of the hot scale, with Natsumi at the top. I mean, yeah, you look alright, but you're just not enough to please me. I find you…lacking."

Taka just stared at him, utterly speechless. Nobody had ever talked to her like that before, at least, not a boy, and it really hurt her feelings. Though, she would never show him that. She had to keep up her strong façade. Huffing, she pushed up her sunglasses and grabbed her drink, walking in the opposite direction of where her friends were. Akito rolled his eyes and pushed off the bar, turning and heading towards Natsumi and her friends, which now had the addition of Toshiro, Haru, Vincent, and Kyo.

Over where they were sitting, Natsumi had watched Akito talk to Taka instead of listening to what everyone was saying, watching with relish as he tore the woman down. She knew that whatever he had said was bad too, because the brunette woman had stiffened quite considerably, and frowned at the corners of her mouth.

And as she saw him coming towards them, she shifted her gaze back to the redhead between her and her sister on the lounge chair they were all on. Natsumi and Satomi both smiled and rested her heads on either of his shoulders. "We're really glad you could make it Toshiro."

Akito's brow furrowed in confusion when he saw this, but continued towards them. When he was before them, he looked to the redhead. "Hey Toshiro, how do you know Natsumi?" he asked, pointing at the pink haired woman.

Natsumi blinked and straightened, giving Akito a glance before giving her brother a curious glance. How did Akito know her brother's name? Then it was Toshiro's turn to look surprised. He smiled, and that was when it clicked in the young Uchiha's head even before his friend said it. "These are my sisters." He gestured to the two pink haired girls beside him.

Akito actually looked somewhat horrified, but quickly schooled his expression. "Oh." Was all he said. Then he fished in his pocket and pulled out the shell necklace he had made, holding it out towards Natsumi. "Here's your necklace." He said, still wanting to get his prize later on, despite the knowledge he had just gained.

She glanced down into his hand and her eyes widened with surprise. "Oh wow! It's so pretty!" she smiled, taking it from him and tying it around her neck. "Thank you." She said to him and then shifted her now threatening gaze on her brother. "You know him?" she asked, pointing to Akito.

"Yeah." Toshiro laughed. "Akito's my best friend. We went to high school together."

"Really?" Satomi questioned, looking a bit confused.

"Yeah. _Really_?" Natsumi leaned closer, seeming a bit tense. "How come we never saw him before?"

"What are you talking about?" the redhead pat each of his sister's on the leg. "Akito came over all the time and spent the night. You guys were just all cooped up in your rooms doing God knows what. And it's not like our rooms were close."

Natsumi fell forward, hitting her palm to her forehead. "You've got to be kidding me." She grumbled.

Toshiro glanced between his sister and his best friend and looked a bit nervous. "How do _you_ two know each other?"

"Oh, well I met Natsumi while serving drinks, and then yesterday saved her from drowning in the pool." Akito shrugged. "So we've kinda…been getting to know each other for the past couple of days."

"Yeah…" the younger twin nodded, meeting Akito's gaze for a moment before looking back at her brother. "Well anyways. I'll see you for dinner later Toshiro. I'm going to go shower off the sweat from today's heat." She smiled, noting that it was nearing sun down. She gathered her things and as she passed Akito, slipped her room key into his pocket. "Tah everyone." She waved over her shoulder.

Before anything more could be said, Haru took a deep breath and shouted, though unintentionally, "Tomoyo! I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I would like it if you went to dinner with me tonight!"

Tomoyo stared, wide eyed, up at the brunette from her lounging position and had propped herself up on her elbows. Everyone else just looked shocked at the sudden admission. "Um…what?" she blinked and pushed up her sunglasses. Haru moved closer.

"I would like to take you to dinner. Because I really want to get to know you and you're really pretty and-"

"Aren't you the one who spilled water all over me?" she blinked.

Haru turned an unhealthy red. "Well…yes but, it was only because you were so pretty and I got too nervous to actually just talk to you. Please forgive me."

"Smooth move man." Kyo chuckled. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd embarrassed myself like that when I asked Satomi out." He looked at said pink haired woman and smiled, remembering their date last night.

"Whatever!" Haru held his hand out to silence the blonde. "So what do you say?" he asked the dark haired girl once more.

She laughed and sat up fully. "Were you running around the hotel naked earlier?"

His face turned and even darker shade of red. "Maybe."

She covered her mouth with her hand to try and stop herself from getting too loud. "Alright. You are pretty cute, and I couldn't possibly say no to how nervous you are."

Haru's face brightened and he seemed to regain all the confidence he had lost. "Really?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Great! I'll meet you in the lobby at seven!"

"Alright." She smiled.

Haru pumped a fist in the air. "Hell yeah! Well I have to get back to work everyone! See you later!" he waved and ran off.

"Guess that means I better go get ready." Tomoyo smiled and got up, gathering her things as she headed up to her own room.

Bored with what was happening, Akito just waved to his friends and headed off towards the hotel, saying something about getting back to work, though he was really going to head upstairs to get his prize.

Petra looked over at Minako, who was still sporting a light blush, and had only glanced at Toshiro once since his arrival at the pool. "Hey Minako, are you alright? You've been kinda quiet." She said, though she knew the answer.

Minako straightened a bit, since everyone's attention was now on her. "Oh I'm fine!" she laughed nervously, trying to wave off her friend's concern. "It's just a little hot out here." She said, beginning to fan her face.

"Minako." Toshiro spoke up, giving her one of his perfect smiles, something all three of the Sabaku children possessed. "If you're too hot you need to make sure to drink lots of water, or get in the pool, or go inside. Too much exposure to the sun is not only bad for your skin but it could make you dizzy."

She looked over at him, and her face became as red as a tomato, since she couldn't help but picture Toshiro without his swim trunks on. "Eh…" she said, her vision becoming a bit blurry. Petra leaned over and began to fan her friend.

"Hey, are you going to faint?" she asked, her brow crinkling in concern.

Toshiro sighed. "Don't worry guys. Minako's always been doing this. I'll go ahead and take her to her room to rest." He got up and walked over to his long time friend. "Come on Mina, let's go and get you some ice to put on your head." He leaned over and hoisted her up and over his shoulder. "See you guys later." He told the others, heading off with a blood red Minako.

Petra just sighed, shaking her head at her friend. Then she laid back down on her chair next to Yuri, deciding to soak up some sun.

* * *

><p>Akito walked out of the elevator and went over to Natsumi's room. Sliding the key through the door, he opened it and went inside. "Natsumi?" he called as he shut the door behind him.<p>

He stopped in the living room and then glanced at the door to one of the bedrooms when it opened. Natsumi stepped out, still a bit wet from her shower. The only thing covering her body was a small white towel that she fastened around her bust. She leaned against the frame, giving him a once over. "You look so preppy." She snickered.

"You look…" he took in her appearance appreciatively. "wet." He smirked.

Natsumi returned his smirk with one of her own and sauntered over to him, pressing her front against his. "Well, I tried to dry off, but the thought of you just made me wetter."

He placed his hands on her hips and pressed his pelvis against hers. "Do you know what the thought of you wet makes me feel?"

"No," she breathed out, leaning closer to him. "You should tell me."

"Well, I'm not exactly good with words." He said, taking one of her hands in his. "And it'd be more believable if you just…felt…the evidence." He pressed her hand against his groin, rubbing against her slightly. "It makes me excited." He murmured in her ear.

She formed her hand around his hardened erection and smiled. "I like it when you're excited." She sighed, pushing him down onto the couch. She straddled his waist and continued her previous antics of rubbing his manhood. "I can even make you more excited."

"Oh I don't doubt it." he smiled, leaning against the back of the couch, relishing in what she was doing to him.

Natsumi moved closer to him, grinding her lower region against his own clothed one and gripped her towel, pulling it loose so that most of her breasts were exposed. "How much do you want to see?" she smirked, kissing him softly.

"Is that a trick question?" he asked against her lips, kissing her once more. "I want to see all of you."

"Well," she snickered. "Too bad. You can touch," she kissed him again, keeping her face in his as she dropped her towel and took his hand, placing it on one of her breasts. "But you can't see." She moaned, pressing her lips to his again, gripping him more tightly through his pants and jerking him off.

He groaned at what she was doing, bringing up his other hand and playing with both of her soft mounds, running his fingers over her nipples and squeezing them. She panted softly, biting down on his lower lip and deepening their kiss as they pleasured each other in their own ways. "You're so hard Akito." She smiled, letting her tongue wrestle with his.

"You're so soft." He said, beginning to move his hips against her hand. One of his hands lowered to her lap, and he began to rub her thigh, slowly moving towards his prize. Before he could move any further she gripped his wrist, stopping his advance, pulling up her towel with her other hand and leaned back.

"Oh ho ho ho." She smiled. "I don't think so."

He blinked, looking confused. "What?"

Natsumi just laughed. "That's all you get for now." She wagged her finger in his face.

"You mean…we're done?" he breathed out.

"For now." She corrected, moving off of him and righting her towel.

He groaned, wiping his hand down his face. "You're not even going to let me finish?" he asked, glancing down at his crotch before back up at her.

"How am I supposed to finish you when it was just an outside hand job?" she arched a delicate brow, looking evilly devious.

His eyes narrowed at her, and he crossed his arms. "You minx."

"Well, I have to keep you coming back for more don't I?" she smirked, walking back over to him, leaning down and giving him a perfect view of her cleavage. She placed her hand back on his hard on and rubbed him roughly. "If we just had our hot sex you'd probably just find someone else then." She leaned in and kissed him. "And I kinda like you, so I'm going to keep you on my line till I know you deserve the bliss of this." She took his hand and rubbed his fingers against her wet folds before pulling it away.

"I didn't give you enough credit." He said, standing and looking down at her. "So, what do I have to do to get more?"

"Well, just so that you're not misled on what I will do for you. If you complete this next task I will really give you…a blow job." She smiled.

Excitement thrummed through him, and he smiled. "So what's the next task? Or do I have to wait to find out what it is?"

She held up a pointed finger. "You will find out things about me that are far more personal and things no one knows but people close to me, and once you provide me with enough information I will give you your prize and take your dick on the ride of its life."

He smirked. "You mean things like how in sixth grade you broke your arm because you fell out of a tree, or how you've never had the flu or the chicken pox? Or there's that one time you got yourself and your friends some very fake, but very convincing IDs and went to that high end night club just so that you could meet Jesse McCartney? Because you heard he was going to be there?" he raised a brow.

She blinked and paled a bit. "How did you…know that?"

"It's quite possible that I hired a private investigator to look into you." He shrugged. "Just out of curiosity."

Natsumi huffed and crossed her arms. "What are you a stalker? First you break into my room and steal my license. I want that back by the way." She pointed at him with a huff.

"Haru has it, I don't know where it is." He said. "And I figured, after our first conversation that you'd want me to figure out more stuff about you, so I went ahead and did it. There's nothing wrong with being prepared." He smirked.

Her left eye twitched, but she quickly composed herself. "Hm! I admit that's impressive, but it needs to be far more in depth than that! Tomorrow I want twenty facts about my life that are super personal so I know you're serious about this." She smirked, seeing his own slowly fade. Oh yeah, she snickered to herself. This was her game, and no way was she going to let him one up her, no matter how gorgeous he was.

"Fine. I'll get your twenty facts, you just wait and see." He said, heading towards the door. "Until next time." He waved, leaving, shutting the door behind him.

He frowned as he walked down the hallway, going to his room instead of back downstairs. Her games were beginning to piss him off, but all he had to do was wait. Eventually, fate would be kind enough to him to where he could get her back. But, he thought as he opened the door to the presidential suite, for now he would just have to be okay with jacking himself off, since there was no way in hell he was going to stay backed up like this for the rest of the evening.


	5. Tuesday: Favor

**Piña Colada Boy**

_Chapter Five_

-Tuesday: Favor-

The next day Akito was up bright and early, dressed in his khaki shorts with a lei around his neck, since he would be serving drinks at the pool again. Wanting to get that information on Natsumi as soon as possible, he went to Toshiro's room and knocked loudly on the door. "Toshiro! Open up! I need to talk to you." He said.

The door opened to reveal Toshiro. He looked awake and dressed for the beach, and when he saw who it was he smiled. "Hey Akito, come on in." he stepped aside, allowing the dark haired man entrance.

"Hey." He nodded, heading over to the living room area and sitting down on one of the couches. "I'd apologize for bothering you, but since you're an early riser as well, I'll just get down to business."

The redhead laughed and sat down on the opposite couch. "Shoot. What's up?"

"I need you to tell me twenty things about Natsumi that are extremely personal that only you or one of her close friends would know." He said.

Toshiro gave his friend a suspicious glance. "…Why?"

"Because," he rolled his eyes as if the answer were obvious. "Your sister's not letting me get anywhere with her. She keeps making me do all this stuff, like yesterday when I was running around the hotel naked, that was your sister that made me do it." he said. "And so this is my next task and if I don't do it she won't give me the time of day."

Toshiro's expression didn't let up. "My sister…made you run around naked? I find it hard to believe anyone could make you do anything you didn't want to."

He huffed, crossing his arms. "Well she said if I did it I'd get a prize, but it was _so_ not worth it." he said. "Can you just help me out? There's only so much a private investigator can find out."

"What was the prize?" he asked curiously.

Akito blinked, and knew that if he told his friend the truth he wouldn't be able to get anything out of him. "Nothing really just a kiss. And then we made out. But she stopped it before it could get anywhere, saying that she didn't want me to get tired of her." He said. It wasn't technically a lie, just a bunch of scrambled truths.

"So basically you're using me so that you can fuck my sister?" he said a bit too calmly, his face unreadable.

"Kind of…" he trailed off, for some reason unable to lie to his best friend since childhood. "But…I genuinely like her." He admitted. "I mean, by now I would have just said 'fuck you' to any girl that thought they could make me work for stuff, but with Natsumi…I enjoy talking to her, and finding things out about her. Yeah, the physical stuff is good, but she also attracts me on an intellectual level. It's never happened to me before, so that's why I'm sticking with it."

Toshiro remained silent, staring Akito down. "I don't really believe you."

"Look." He met his friend's gaze. "If I wasn't at least somewhat serious about this, would I have come to you asking for help? Cause' I know how you are when it comes to your family, especially your sisters."

They stared at one another for a while before the redhead sighed. "Fine. But if you do anything to hurt her I'm going to kill you and you can bet that we are no longer going to be friends."

"Deal." Akito nodded, sitting forward a bit as he waited.

"Now what kind of stuff do you want to know?"

"I just need to know twenty things about her that only someone really close to her would know." He said. "So I guess things like what she likes, doesn't like, things she's done, what she wants to be, stuff like that."

Toshiro just smirked. "I'm not going to make it easy on you Akito. You need to ask me about stuff you want to know, specifically."

He sighed. "Fine. What does she want to be when she gets out of college?"

"She used to want to be a super model, but then realized they had to eat cotton and decided she wanted to be a cardiologist."

"Favorite color?"

"Blood red."

"Flower?"

"White lilies."

"Time of the year?"

"Winter."

"Holiday?"

"Valentine's day."

"Author?"

"C.S. Lewis."

"Movie?"

"Tangled."

"Food?"

"Pizza."

"Music type?"

"Techno."

"How many kids does she want to have some day?"

"Three to five."

"What is the worst thing she's ever done?"

"Um…" Toshiro had to pause and think for a moment on that one. "Probably hacking into a government database."

"What's her dream date?"

"How the hell should I know? Anything that revolves around her. I guess."

"Does she want to get married in a church or on a hill?"

"Neither. A beach."

"Where does she want to honeymoon?"

"Europe. Mostly Italy or Greece."

"How many boyfriends and/or fuck buddies has she had?"

Toshiro sighed. "Sixteen I think."

"What is the childhood nickname that your parents called her? And don't say she doesn't have one, cause' everyone does." He held up a finger.

"Princess."

"Does she have a tattoo? And if not, does she want one and what kind?"

"No she doesn't. Nor does she want one. She says it will mark up her flawless body."

"Has she ever been arrested?"

"Yes."

"Has she ever gotten wasted?"

"Yes."

"And, last but not least, what is her favorite gemstone?"

"Diamonds and emeralds." He sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Thanks man. I owe you." Akito said, rising from his seat.

Toshiro glanced up at him and shrugged. "Yeah whatever. But a little advise so you're forewarned." He sighed. "She never sleeps with anyone more than once. So I hope you're ready for that."

Akito gave his friend a considering look, actually thinking about his words. "Then I guess I'll just have to make it so good she comes back for more. Cause' I don't think I'll want to end it after that." He said. "Well, I have to get to work, but I'll see you around." He waved, heading out of the room.

"See ya." He called after him.

Going over everything in his head, Akito had a few stops to make before finding Natsumi. When he did find her, she was in her usual spot by the pool, lounging in the sun. Smirking, he grabbed a tray from the bar and placed his items on it, walking over to her. "Your piña colada miss." He said, picking up the drink and holding it out to her.

Natsumi's eyes cracked open, since she'd been dozing off in the warmth of the sun. She slid her glasses up and smirked. "Enjoying the few?" she asked, since she had on a new swimsuit today that was even more revealing that the first, barely containing her bust. It was white and thin strings tied around her neck and back to keep it in place.

"I always enjoy the view when it comes to you." He smirked, handing her the drink before picking up a white lily from his tray and placing it in her lap. "I heard you liked them."

She sat up, a look of surprise coming to her face. She set the drink on the table beside her and took the flower, touching the petals delicately. She glanced up at him, arching a curious brow, silently demanding an explanation. His smirk widened.

"White lilies are your favorite flower, but your favorite color is blood red. You used to want to be a supermodel, but after learning of their diets, changed your mind and decided to become a cardiologist. Your dream date is something that revolves around you, and you want to get married on a beach and honeymoon in either Italy or Greece, and have three to five kids someday. Your favorite time of the year is winter, though your favorite holiday is Valentine's Day. You've been wasted and arrested before, though the worst thing you've ever done is hack into a government database. You like C.S. Lewis, techno, the movie Tangled, and pizza. You don't want a tattoo because it will ruin your flawless body and your favorite gemstones are emeralds and diamonds. You've have about sixteen boyfriends, if you want to call them that, and your parents' nickname for you is princess." He recited.

Natsumi just blinked, trying to let it all soak in and the only visible emotion on her face being absolute astonishment. Akito set down his tray on the empty seat next to her and leaned down so that their faces were inches apart. "Wow, I think you're actually speechless. This is a first." He teased.

She huffed up, glaring at him slightly. "Well I…you don't…that doesn't…gah!" she flailed a bit, covering her face with her hands.

"Aw, come on now bright eyes." He said, reaching out and poking her sides. "Does the knowledge that I'm better than you thought upset you that badly? Or are you just afraid that you won't be able to please me when you give me my blowjob?" he actually smiled, having more fun with this than he should.

She brought her hands down from her face, glaring at him threateningly. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He said, not intimidated. "I can't help but question your skills. I mean, as far as I know, you stopped yesterday because you just weren't sure you'd be able to handle a great dick such as mine, and so tried to come up with an excuse." He shrugged, giving her a taunting smile. "And now that I've found out all this stuff, you're getting cold feet about the whole thing."

Natsumi stood, her glare never leaving him. She picked up the drink he'd brought her and dumped it on his head. "If you're attempting to get something from a woman it's best not to piss her off. And you clearly don't know how to speak to me. And until you do, you can just back the hell off." She snapped, grabbing her towel and bag and stomping off.

He went after her, pulling her off to the side and pinning her to the wall, meeting her glare. "Now you just wait one damn minute." He said. "I have been nothing but nice to you since we met. I've even done things for you that no woman, and I mean, no woman, would ever be able to get me to do. I even asked Toshiro to help me out, at the risk of our friendship, because I want to know you. Not just because I want to sleep with you. And all I do is tease you just a little bit and you think you can just storm off? After all the shit you've done to me? That's not how the world works Natsumi. So just get over yourself. I'm not doing all this just to get sex from you, you know. I actually like you. But if me doing everything you want to a T, flattering you, and not complaining isn't enough, then just say so right now, and I will go find some other way to occupy my time. Maybe I'll actually do my job all day instead of going out of my way to cater to you."

"Fine." She scoffed, avoiding his gaze. "Go and do your job I don't care. You think I don't know that you can go and get whoever you want in a heartbeat." She snapped, frowning. "Besides, what makes you so god damn different than every other man on the planet? You like me? You don't even know me. And finding out that stuff doesn't bring you any closer, and if you're not after just sex then why haven't you done anything about it huh? My sister_ and_ Tomoyo have both been asked out by your friends. So excuse me when I'm in the mind set of my mind games because you've given me no reason to not."

"Yeah, but I'm not _them_, Natsumi. I'm me. I don't usually date girls that I like because then they get all freaky and assume things about the relationship that aren't true. And how else am I supposed to get closer to you? Every time we have spoken, I am the one who comes over to you. I'm the one who finds things out about you, and does things for you. Relationships are a two way street, not a highway and a bike path. Maybe you could actually try to get to know me for a change. Because despite what you're clever mind has deduced based off my appearance and mannerisms, you don't know _anything_ personal about me." He said, a frown etched into his features. Then his face went completely blank, and with a sigh, he let go of her and pulled away. "Here." He said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a CD. "Since I knew you liked techno, I made you a mix of some of my favorite songs. I don't know if you already have them or not…but I thought you would like it." he handed it to her, and she saw that he had titled it _Akito's Favs that Natsumi might like._

She glanced down at the case in her hands and grimaced, it was a really sweet thought. She looked back up at him. "I don't…usually spend this much time with someone I've only intended to have…well yeah." She blushed a bit. "But," she pointed accusingly. "I'm not like other girls just as you said you are not like other guys. And I would have known you were interested in more had you shown something like that."

"Princess," he drawled, the corner of his mouth tilting up in a lazy, sexy smile. "The fact that I haven't up and found somebody else to floodle around with is a sure sign." He reached up and ran his finger along her jaw before stroking her cheek. "But if you need more, I'll take you out on a date. We don't even have to stay at the resort if you don't want. We can just head out to the local club and go dancing."

Natsumi shook her head. "I'm sure you're busy working. I'd hate if I took your only breaks away." She said, sounding sincere. "Though," she glanced off. "That does sound kind of fun."

He smiled. "Natsumi, my father is the owner of this resort. So basically I can do whatever I want. And if I want to take my woman dancing, then that's what I'm gonna do. Someone else who actually needs the money can cover my shift."

"Your dad is Sasuke?" her eyes widened slightly. "How is it that we've never met? He's my dad's best friend and you're my brothers. Where the heck have you been?" she snickered, poking his chest with the CD case.

"Here and there." He shrugged, placing his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry if anything I said when I was teasing you earlier upset you." He said. "That was not my intention."

She huffed, obviously trying not to smile. "Well you did. I'm the best at what I do and I'm going to blow your mind." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Watch who you insult bad boy." She snickered, running her hand down his toned chest.

"Yes ma'am." He smirked, kissing her lightly. He placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer, so that their bodies were pressed against each other's, before kissing her once more, this time deeply. "You'll have to punish me for my insolence." He murmured against her lips.

"I want to punish you so badly." She whispered back, rubbing one of her thighs between his legs. "I'll make you scream." She smirked, pulling her face away only to see him. "So you want to have a relationship with me? And not just fuck? Cause I'm not going to lie. I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Then this will be a new experience for the both of us. Because I've never had a girlfriend either. You can even ask Toshiro." He told her.

She laughed. "Oh I don't doubt that. The way you act is obvious that you've never had one, like how the way I treat men is obvious I've never had one. I've never had to compromise before."

"Well how about this for our first compromise? If you can make me scream, I'll take you to the best club in the state, get you as many drinks as you want, and dance with you until the sun comes up." He smiled, sliding his hands up her sides and then back down.

"Does a yell or shout count as a scream?" she asked curiously, rubbing against him.

"Any loud noise I make counts."

Natsumi smirked, "Sounds like a deal."

"Good." He looked around, grabbing her hand and leading her off to the staff locker room. Once assured that it was empty, Akito locked the door so that they wouldn't be interrupted. Turning back to her he smirked. "Ready to make me scream? I have to warn you it's never happened before."

She slipped the CD case into her bag and set her things down, rubbing her hands together. "You've never gotten anything like this from me yet." She pointed out, placing her hands on his shoulders and shoving him against the wall. "Go ahead and try to hold it in." she challenged, covering her lips with his before he could even reply. After kissing him, she trailed her lips along his jaw and then to his neck, nipping on his sun-kissed flesh. She took her time, trailing the kisses down his chest and then his abs.

Natsumi gripped onto his shorts and unbuttoned them, bringing them down and freeing him from their hold. She didn't look down yet, until she reached his pelvis and finally his manhood. She smiled, wrapping her delicate hand around his hardened shaft. "You're turned on pretty easily." She glanced up at him, meeting his gaze. Her eyes never left his as she took his entire length in her mouth, rubbing his thigh soothingly.

He hissed, his face contorting into one of pleasure. "You just look so damn sexy." He said, pressing his hands against the wall as she began her ministrations. He could feel her smirk, more than he could see it, as she took hold of the base and teased his tip with her tongue expertly. She lifted her free hand and fumbled slowly with his sack, making sure to give him the optimum feeling of bliss.

Akito had to grit his teeth to try and not make a noise, not wanting her to win, but wanting her to win at the same time. When she sucked particularly hard, a small, low groan escaped his lips, and he began to move his hips against her mouth.

Looking pleased with her progress, Natsumi reached behind her and pulled at one of the strings holding her swimsuit together. It fell, and then she did the same with the strings around her bust. Once she was bare before him she straightened on her knees and pulled her mouth from him, and replaced his hardened dick between her breasts, squeezing him tightly between them. Watching her as she did this, Akito's eyes widened at the erotic picture she displayed. Then, when she began to move, his head went limp, resting on his shoulder.

"Oh Mary mother of God." He ground out, his breathing beginning to quicken.

Natsumi smirked, keeping her eyes on him as her breasts provided the tight feel of something he would soon know. "Are you enjoying it Akito?" she asked softly, lowering her head and teasing his tip with her mouth every time it popped up through her bust.

"More than you can imagine." He said. This was the most amazing blowjob he had ever gotten in his entire life. He could already feel the familiar tightening signaling that his body was preparing itself for release, but he held himself back, wanting to see how long he could last, and how far she would go to make him scream.

After a while of this, she released him from her soft hold and returned to her previous antics. She took him in her mouth against, his tip hitting the back of her throat and she even moved faster on him, sucking even harder as if she were trying to suck out his hot seed now. Suddenly Akito hit his head against the wall, releasing into her mouth. "Holy shit!" he actually yelled, sweat all over his torso just from what she had been making him feel.

She tried not to gag, but in truth, she'd never actually taken in anyone's release in her mouth. She gripped onto his legs, making sure she took all of it because she knew men liked that. Finally, once she swallowed it all she pulled away and gasped out, smiling up at him. "You sound so cute when you shout out in ecstasy."

Still panting, Akito looked down at her in awe. "I can't believe you actually got me to yell." He said. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life."

Natsumi just giggled, looking pleased with herself. "I told you that I'm amazing." She leaned against him, tracing her finger down his now limp shaft. "You have a very impressive size. If you ever get to have sex with me, it's going to feel absolutely incredible."

"If _I_ ever get to have sex with _you_?" he asked, smiling. "What about if _you_ ever get to have sex with _me_? Huh?" he teased, brushing some of her hair from her face.

"Please." She snickered. "Like if I presented myself to you on a silver platter you would deny it."

He huffed. "So." Then he bent down and pulled his shorts back up, buttoning them. "Well, since you got me to yell, when do you want to go to the club? Tonight?"

She nodded and picked up her top, tying it back around her neck and making sure she looked presentable. She stood then and stretched, giving him a knowing look. "I have a massage tomorrow so all I'm going to want to do is relax."

Something sparked in his eyes, but before she could figure out what it was, it was gone. "Alright. Well, I have to get back to work, but I will come by your room and pick you up tonight around seven thirty, that way we can go out to dinner before we hit the dance floor. Is that okay?" he asked, not really sure how dates were supposed to go.

She shrugged. "I guess. Dinner sounds really nice and then…we can actually…you know…" she blushed, poking her fingers together. "Talk about both of us and I can learn stuff about you."

"Right. I can woo my princess." He smiled, kissing her before unlocking the door and holding it open for her. "Ladies first." She touched his cheek tenderly and grabbed her things before heading out, with him close behind.

"Well I'll see you later then worker boy." She snickered, kissing him once more before heading off to the lobby.

Akito smiled, going off to serve drinks at the pool. And that night, he took her to a pretty casual place, since they were dressed in clubbing clothes, and then they went to the club. He did everything he promised, getting her any drink she wanted, and dancing with her until it was almost three o'clock in the morning. And when he took her back to her room, she kissed him and thanked him for such a wonderful evening.

And that's what it had been. Because they had learned so much about one another, and Akito felt like they actually had somewhat of a legitimate relationship now. Smiling to himself, he went to his room to go to sleep, but not before rearranging the schedules for the massages. Because as they said, payback is a bitch.


	6. Wednesday: Quality Time

**Piña Colada Boy**

_Chapter Six_

-Wednesday: Quality Time-

Minako sighed dismally, resting her chin in her hand as she looked out at everyone below, hustling and bustling about their days. It was still early in the morning, only around ten, but she had absolutely nothing to do. She didn't feel like going to the pool and laying out, and all of her friends had already made other plans. Natsumi was spending the day at the spa, Satomi would be with Kyo, Tomoyo would be with Haru, and Petra and Yuri had found a pair of twins that they were messing with. Taka didn't have any plans either, but there was only so much of her Minako could stand. She was just so mean, all the time.

She began to stir her tea with her straw, continuing to watch everyone from her perch on the balcony. She had come out here to eat breakfast with everyone earlier, since they hadn't been on it before, and then had promptly been ditched, as all of her friends went to begin their days. Taka, still hoping to attract Akito, had gone down to the pool in hopes that he would be there. Sighing once more in her boredom, she picked up her glass and began to blow bubbles in her drink, not really paying attention to what was going on around her.

Tired of just sitting there, and not wanting to hold up a table in case someone else wanted to eat, she rose, deciding to walk down to the small gift shop. She rode the elevator down and walked through the lobby of the hotel until she found the shop. It was actually pretty large for a hotel gift shop, and it was very well stocked. Minako began to walk down every individual aisle, looking at every item. She crossed her arms beneath her chest, unconsciously bringing up her right hand and chewing on her thumbnail as she browsed.

Not finding anything of interest in the shop, she decided to just suck it up and go down to the beach. It was a nice day outside, and it wasn't like she got to see such beauty every day where she lived. Going up to her room, she changed into a dark purple triangle bikini with thick straps that tied behind her neck. Natsumi had somehow convinced her to buy it, though she was too self-conscious to wear it anywhere. Then she put on a pair of jean shorts and a light blue tank top, grabbing her sunglasses as she left the room. This way she could say that she'd actually worn the swimsuit and get Natsumi off her back, while at the same time not have to show any skin, since she didn't plan on laying out or getting in the water.

She made her way down to the beach, and once she was on the sandy shores, she crossed her arms and looked out at the ocean, taking in the scenery, the smells, and the sounds. A light breeze came by, causing her long hair to blow in the wind a bit. Sighing to herself, she smiled slightly, watching small group of seagulls flying over the clear blue liquid.

Feeling the urge to get in, Minako looked around, seeing that not many people were actually there. And the ones that were there were farther down, so they wouldn't really see her if she was just in her swimsuit. Deciding that the coast was, for the most part, clear, she took off her tank top, and then her shorts, leaving them in a pile as she walked forward and into the cool water. She continued until the waves were lapping at her knees, not really sure if she wanted to get the rest of herself wet. Because then she'd just have to put her clothes back on over a wet swim suit, and it just seemed like a bit of a hassle.

Looking back up at the flock of birds, she clasped her hands behind her back, closing her eyes and smiling up at the bright sky. She glanced over, having caught something bright in her peripheral vision. She turned a bit back to shore and went wide eyed at the sight. It was Toshiro and he was shirtless, wearing only a black swimsuit that was low on his hips, giving her a nice view of the incline to his unseen area. There was a white vertical strip on either side, and he was jogging along the shoreline with headphones in his ears, his iPod strapped onto his bicep so that it'd be out of the way but still safe.

Minako felt her heart rate pick up, not really knowing what to do. She glanced at her pile of clothes and then back to the redhead, cursing her luck. She wouldn't have time to run back up the shore to them and be dressed before he reached her, and even if she tried it would just look weird, and she didn't want him to think she was weird. So, her only option would be to stand completely still and hope that he didn't see her as he ran by. But she just couldn't take her eyes off of him, and her face slowly began to turn red as she remembered what he had looked like the other day, when he'd been running around naked. It was the first time she'd ever seen a naked man, and she was extremely pleased with it, though she would never admit it aloud.

Toshiro glanced over, since Minako was in fact the only person in this section of the beach. He slowed his jog to a walk and then stopped, waving at her from the shore. "Hey Minako!" he called, pulling out his headphones and pressing the pause button on his music player.

"Hey." She responded smiling a bit, though it was strained. Great, now she was trapped. Deciding she should probably go and talk to him, she tried to hide her nervousness as she left the water, not stopping until she was before him. "What are you doing?" she asked, mentally slapping herself for her stupidity when she realized the answer was obvious. And now that she was closer she could see the well-defined muscles that made up his arms and abdomen.

He just laughed, giving her a winning smile. "I'm just going for a run. You know since Akito and Haru are working and all. Vincent wanted to check out the ladies at the pool." He shrugged and then glanced down at her attire. "Wow, is that a new swimsuit?" he asked, "It looks really good. I don't think I have ever seen your stomach before."

Her eyes widened and she gasped, crossing her arms over her flat stomach. "Oh, um, yeah. Natty convinced me to get it, cause' I've never had a bikini before, and she said that I should try something new cause' it would look good, and I'm just going to shut up now before I sound even more stupid than I already do." She said in a rush, snapping her mouth shut as her cheeks darkened.

"You don't sound stupid." He said honestly, reaching forward and taking hold of her wrists to break her from her self-conscious stance. "And you look fine. There's nothing wrong with this, you still look pretty and conservative, unlike my sisters." he snickered, nodding to her.

"I look p-pretty?" she breathed, slowly beginning to hyperventilate, not only from the fact that he was touching her and had complimented her, but because her face was now as red as a tomato. And now she was even more embarrassed because in her embarrassment she was beginning to stutter, a habit she used to have as a kid.

He nodded. "Well yeah, you always look pretty." He said and then frowned, looking extremely worried. "Hey are you ok? You look kinda-" he went wide eyed and moved to catch her as she fell back from the overload of blood rushing to her head. "Minako!" he grasped onto her arms and pulled her now limp body against his. He sighed and laid her down on the sand, fanning her face since she had a fainting problem.

"Come on Mina wake up." He said softly, pulling a water bottle from his shorts pocket and unscrewing the lid. He wet his hands with the liquid and tapped her cheeks, making sure she was ok. He hovered over her and sighed. "You shouldn't be out in the sun with your constitution Mina." He shook his head, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

A few minutes later, her eyelids fluttered, and she slowly opened them. A smile came to her lips then as she looked up into Toshiro's face. How nice, she thought, she was having that dream again, the one where she wasn't nervous or shy when she was with him. Something felt a bit off though, and she just figured that it meant she was about to wake up. Not wanting that to happen without the best part of the dream coming true, she quickly propped herself up on her elbows and pressed her mouth against the redhead's, waiting for herself to wake up. When she didn't, and the reason why everything felt off dawned on her, her eyes widened and she pulled away, looking into his stunned face. "I'm sorry! I thought I was dreaming, and since that's what usually happens in the dream I kinda just went with it. Oh I'm so embarrassed." She groaned, lying back down onto the sand and covering her red face with her hands. How could she have been so stupid? What would he think of her now that she had completely ruined their friendship?

Toshiro looked utterly confused and then finally spoke. "You have dreams about me where you're unconscious on a beach and then kiss me?"

She parted her fingers on her right hand so that she was peeking up at him with one eye. "We aren't always on a beach…and they're occasionally more sexual, but yes, something like that." She admitted softly.

He arched a curious brow and then something dawned on him. "You don't have a weak constitution do you?" he asked, giving her a look that she'd received from the twins many times, daring her to try and lie to them. She shook her head, unable to speak.

Toshiro sighed and sat back, running one of his hands through his hair and scratching his head as he thought. This was a lot to take in, in fact, he was still pretty shocked he'd just been kissed by his sister's shy friend. Minako glanced at him, feeling her heart sink to her stomach. She was such an idiot. Now she probably just seemed like some freak with a huge crush on her friend's older brother. It was true, she supposed, though in reality she was in love with him, having known him her entire life. She'd just never had the guts to tell him, for fear of how he would react.

She closed her fingers, hiding her entire face once more. "I'm sorry." She said again, rolling onto her side so that her back was to him and curling into a ball as she tried to keep herself from freaking out. She didn't want to make things worse, after all. What was worse, was that that had actually been her first kiss, and so she'd probably been horrible at it and made him think she was completely inexperienced. Don't get her wrong, she was inexperienced, but guys seemed to like girls who knew what they were doing, and so she had never really shared with any male that she'd never done anything of the sort before.

He watched her, shaking his head and getting up. "Minako, get up." He told her, leaning over and grabbing her by the arm and helping her to her feet, seeing she wouldn't meet his gaze. "How about we go get some lunch? Alright? It's pretty hot out and I'm starving." He said, trying to help ease the situation.

She glanced at him, still looking ashamed, but slightly surprised. "Okay." She said softly, looking away once more. Then she walked over and picked up her discarded clothes before walking back over to him, her gaze on his feet.

Toshiro held his hand out for hers, giving her a small smirk. "And next time you want to kiss me, you don't have to blind sight me. I could probably make it better if you let me."

Her eyes widened and her head shot up so that she met his gaze. "O-okay, I'll keep that in mind." She said, giving him a shy smile as a light shade of pink dusted her cheeks. She reached out and placed her hand in his, her blush darkening. "I can't believe you thought I had a weak constitution, all this time." She snickered, overcoming some of her shyness.

The redhead just scoffed." Please." He rolled his eyes and pulled her with him as they headed back to the resort. "You always fainted when I was around. It's not like I knew you didn't do that when you weren't. And other girls didn't do that around me just cause' they liked me, so what else was I supposed to think?" He smirked then and glanced back at her. "But I think I should get something in return since you stole a kiss." He released her hand and turned a bit to her as they continued to walk. He grabbed both her breasts and squeezed them, marveling in the amazing feel. "Squeeze. Squeeze." He snickered and then took off before she could hit him.

Her eyes widened, and her face was a dark red, but she ran after him anyways. "Sabaku no Toshiro, that is _so_ not equal to a kiss you pervert!" she yelled. He just laughed at her over his shoulder, and she couldn't help but join in. She was glad that she had kissed him, because now he knew how she felt, and she'd get to spend the whole day with him, if she had her way. Maybe, she thought as she chased him back to the resort, she could even get him to kiss her. And, based on what had just happened, it seemed things were likely to go her way after all. She'd have to have days where she had nothing planned more often, if this was going to be the result.

* * *

><p>Satomi stood in front of the room number she'd been given and lifted her fist to knock on the door. But then lowered it, she was nervous. She racked her fingers through her bangs, trying to fix what she thought looked messy. Her hair was braided and she was actually wearing a white strapless sun dress. It was tight around her bust and fell loosely from there down, ending in mid-thigh. "Just knock." She told herself, raising her fist once more.<p>

With a fortifying breath, she finally hit the door loudly a couple times and waited, holding her breath for some reason. After a few seconds it opened, revealing Kyo. He was dressed in a pair of old shorts, with numerous paint stains on them, and a white shirt, telling a similar story. He smiled brightly at her. "Hi Satomi! Wow, you look really pretty. Come on in, I just have to finish setting the rest of the stuff up and then we can get started." He stepped aside and held the door open for her.

She nodded and headed in, looking around the massive suite and seeing the set up in the living room. She stopped and glanced around, smiling slightly. She had to admit, she was pretty excited. Something about artists had always intrigued her. Kyo shut the door and followed her, taking out a medium sized canvas and putting it on his easel. Then his picked up a bag and began to take paints out. "So, what kind of painting do you want?" he asked, looking up from his task. "We can to a portrait, abstract, profile, nude, pretty much whatever you can think of, we can do." He said, trying to help her make a decision.

"You're the artist." She shrugged and met his gaze. "I'm your medium. So tell me what you think would look the best so I can do so for you."

His eyes widened slightly. "Um, well I think you would be perfect for a nude…" he poked his fingers together, blushing lightly. "You just have amazing proportions, and I think the exoticness of your hair and eyes only adds to it. But we can always do something else if you want. I don't want you to think I'm trying to take advantage or anything."

"Alright." She said as calmly as she could manage. She actually for the first time felt extremely nervous. "I mean, it's not like this is anything but modeling right. Purely for art?" she glanced over at him, glad she was so school in controlling her expressions. "So just tell me how you want me to pose and I'll have you turn away so I can well…" she trailed off then, actually turning a bit pink.

"Well," he rushed over and pulled forward the couch, tossing all of the pillows off it except for a few, propping them against the arm. "Just lay across here in whatever way is comfortable for you, since you'll be in that position for a few hours."

She blinked and looked over towards the couch. "Could I have something to cover my lower half that would be pleasing to paint?"

He looked around before snapping his fingers. He quickly ran into his room, coming out with a white silk robe. "Just drape this over it. Is there anything else you need?" he asked.

"Nope." She took it from him and then took a deep breath. "Can you leave while I, um, get ready? I know it's silly but I am…kind of nervous." She admitted.

"Right. Of course. Sorry." He smiled, and it was evident that despite being a professional, he was nervous as well. He backed out of the room and to his bedroom, shutting the door most of the way behind him. "Just tell me when you're ready!" he called.

She nodded, even though he couldn't see. Slowly, she slid off her dress and hung it over one of the chairs. She reached behind her and unclipped her strapless bra and added it to the pile. She hooked her thumbs on her underwear and pulled them off, a dark red blush spreading across her cheeks. She felt her nerves shoot through the roof. Never before had she been naked in front of a man. She undid her braid and shook out her hair, letting the long pink tresses cascade around her body.

Satomi took the robe once more and situated herself on the couch, folding her legs under her and draping the silk over her front, still showing most of her legs and pelvis, but her untouched area was hidden. Before calling him back in, she fixed her hair so that some of it was over her shoulders and covering her breasts so that she was censored. "Alright. I'm ready."

He poked his head around the corner and looked just to be sure before walking back in, stopping when he was behind the easel. "Wow." He breathed, taking in her form. "It's even more perfect than I imagined." He sat down and began to make his pallet, glad that from where she was she would be unable to see his body's reaction to the sight of her and the knowledge that she wasn't wearing any clothes. It was just unprofessional.

She took a deep breath and nodded, resting her hands in her lap. "Is this alright?" she asked, "And which way do you want me to look?"

"Yes, that's good. Now look towards the window, so that the light hits your face." He held up his hands, and visualized. "Perfect. Okay, are you ready for me to begin?" he asked, since he was ready.

"I'm ready." She said, making sure she remained still.

Kyo nodded and began to paint, his mind focusing in on its task. It took him a few hours to complete, but to him, it seemed like just a few minutes. He didn't know if it felt that way for Satomi or not, and he didn't ask her, not wanting her to accidentally move and throw him off his groove. Occasionally he would wipe his brow or his nose in order to get rid of an itch, and he'd get paint on him, but he didn't care. It was all part of being an artist.

When he finished the painting he sat back and examined it, adding a few touch ups so that it was perfect. He smiled softly to himself as he looked at the piece. This was probably one of the best paintings he had ever done. It perfectly captured everything about Satomi. Her amazing body, obviously, her angelic, gentle soul through the light that illuminates her form, her strength in the definitions of the angles of her face and the expression in her eyes, and her kindness in the faint upturn at the corner of her mouth. He'd captured it all, and he was extremely pleased. His body had even calmed down after about half an hour, when it realized that it wasn't going to get what it wanted. Though, now that he was finished it seemed to have sprung back to life again, which annoyed him. It wasn't like he was a virgin, but for some reason around Satomi he felt like one.

He set down his pallet, and grabbed a spare rag to wipe the paint off his hands. "I'm finished." He announced, looking from the painting to Satomi. "Do you want to come see it?"

Satomi finally looked over, relaxing from her position and nodded. "Could you bring it over and show me? I wanna see it, but I don't really want to get up." She said, pulling up the silk robe and attempting to cover herself even a little.

"Of course." He stood and carefully picked it up, since it was still wet, and turned it around so that she could see it. He walked over to the couch, stopping when he was before her. "What do you think?" he asked, looking down at the painting and then back at her, hoping that she approved.

Her eyes widened. "Wow." She gasped, leaning closer. "It's amazing. You really are good."

He smiled happily. "Told you. My favorite part is here," he pointed at her face. "Where I captured the light and your inner thoughts, and then here," he pointed at her pelvis. "Because the silk of the robe gives the picture a whole new feel and meaning, especially where it's placed. So even if you don't know anything about the artist or the subject, you can infer what was going on at the time of the painting." He said, and then blushed slightly. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

She just looked up at him and actually smiled somewhat. "I like the way you light up when you talk about art."

"I just think art is one of the greatest gifts mankind has." He said, turning and putting the painting back on the easel before sitting in a chair close to the couch, so that he could still be close to her. "I mean, it's one of the best ways to express yourself, whether it's through pictures, song, or stories." He explained, the happy smile still on his face. He reached over then and brushed some of her hair from her face, being careful to keep her chest covered. "I like it when you smile Satomi. It just makes the whole room light up."

"Really?" she met his gaze, her own swimming with something he couldn't quite catch.

"Yes." He looked at her tenderly. "When I see you smile, even when it's a small one, warmth spreads through my chest, and I know that if I keep trying, I might be able to get you to smile again, so that the smile is just for me."

She laughed. "You are some kinda freak Kyo." She teased, glancing off and looking out the window of his room.

"Tell me something I don't know." He smirked, inwardly pleased that he had made her laugh. Then he became a bit more serious. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, following her gaze.

"Nothing really." She shrugged, looking back at him. "Just stuff."

"What kinds of stuff?" he rose and walked over to begin putting away his paints so that they wouldn't dry out.

"Stuff, stuff." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, since he was being invasive. Well he wasn't being that invasive, but to her, she'd never had anyone try and pick her mind before.

"Stuff stuff like what?" he asked, looking up at her as he picked up a container of paint and tried to screw the lid on. His hand slipped when he glanced at her chest, and the paint spilled all over his front as the container hit the floor. "Damn." He muttered, though was thankful that he had laid out a tarp beforehand, just in case. Sighing, he sat down the lid and pulled off the shirt, wadding it up and dropping it on the tarp, since it was trash now anyways.

She gave him a warning look, but it only made him smile more. "Nothing stuff. It's of no consequence nor does it matter. So I think we should just drop it."

"Alright." He held up his hands in surrender. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious." he picked up the easel with the painting on it and moved them off the tarp before picking up his case of paints and moving them as well. "So, I'm just wondering, but how long are you going to lay on my couch naked?" he asked, looking at her as he began to roll up the tarp along with his trash so that he could throw it away. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but if you stay like that long enough I might start to get ideas." He smirked playfully.

"First of all," she held up a pointed finger. "I am not laying, I am sitting and I will remain this way as long as I feel like it. Plus, you haven't left the room so I haven't had a chance to put my clothes back on."

"Lemme explain how this works, since you're new at it." he walked over to her on his knees, stopping before her with his eyes level with her chest. "See, as the artist I paint you, and you're happy with it and stuff. But then, as the painted, you have to compensate me, the poor, starving artist." He made a sad face. "So, until we discuss what it is, I'm not leavin'." He smirked. "It's all part of the artistic process."

"I seriously doubt you are poor and starving." She said simply, obviously not catching onto his want. She was after all new at this whole being with a man business.

He pouted, looking like a child. "I am too starving." He said, deciding to be bold and lay his head on her lap while keeping eye contact with her. "I'm starving for some love." He kissed her skin then, right where her side began to dip to her hip.

Her eyes widened and he could feel her whole body tense. "You want to have sex?" she asked, sounding small and young, looking somewhat scared. He sat up and looked at her, getting up and leaning over her, holding her face in his hand.

"No, no, no. I want to share a process with you. And just you."

Satomi still looked nervous, but lifted her hand to his and held it over his stained flesh. "But I've never…" she trailed off, only to be silenced by his lips.

"If you tell me to stop, I will." He said against her lips, deepening their kiss as he placed his hand on her hip. He began to rub her skin then, smoothing his hand up her stomach, stopping beneath her breast. Testing the waters a bit, he brushed his thumb along the underside of her breast.

She shivered from his touch, her body reacting in a way she never knew it would. "No." she shook her head. "I've never done anything like this and my sister says if you give a man what he wants too quickly…" she paused and looked off. "Then he won't want you anymore."

He cupped her face with his free hand and turned it towards him. "Satomi, I will always want you. From the moment I saw you on the beach I knew you were destined to be mine. I plan on marrying you someday, just so you know." He said. "But I didn't want to freak you out. You have the most beautiful soul I've ever laid eyes on, and I consider myself the luckiest man in the world that you even give me the light of day. I told you I would stop if you asked and I meant it, but I want you to know that I will always want you, no matter what."

Satomi met his gaze once more and shook her head. "You are so weird. And obsessed." She leaned forward and kissed him softly, her silent yes.

"I think you like me this way though." He smirked, cupping her breast and skimming his thumb across the sensitive center.

She let out a soft moan, her whole body extremely sensitive to his touch. "Not here," she whispered, hoping he understood. He kissed her once more before standing and picking her up from the couch, bringing the robe with them as he carried her into his bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. Crawling over her, he reached out and brushed her hair out of the way, finally getting a view of her chest.

"You're so beautiful." He smiled tenderly, dipping his head and beginning to nip at her flesh, trailing kisses down to the opposite mound he had been at before, sucking the hardened tip into his warm cavern and flicking his tongue across it.

Her body arched into his and she gripped onto the sheets of the bed, trying to keep herself from appearing so inexperienced. "Do I have to be the only one naked?" she asked softly, staring down at him over her chest.

He stopped what he was doing and smiled up at her. "No." he chuckled, rising and undoing his pants. He slid them off, along with his boxers, and then laid next to her on the bed, so that she could look at all of him before they continued.

Satomi glanced over at him, only staring at his face. "I'm sorry I'm not very…alluring in my sexual acts."

"On the contrary, I find you extremely alluring." He said, kissing her once more, bringing a hand up to play with her breasts again. Then his hand slid down her stomach slowly, until he was cupping her most intimate part. "I promise that I will be as gentle as possible." He said, stroking her with one of his fingers.

She whimpered beneath him, her stern expression gone and all traces as well. "Kyo…" she breathed out, gripping onto his bicep. "Oh." She bit down on her lip, moaning softly. Never before had she felt anything this. It was amazing. No wonder her sister enjoyed the act so much.

He nuzzled her, biting her neck before beginning to trail kisses down her chest. As he circled her clit with his thumb, he slipped a finger inside of her, nipping at her nipple all at the same time, so that she felt the maximum amount of pleasure.

"Ah!" she gasped out, her grip on him tightening as well as her walls around his invasive finger. She even moved against him, her arousal growing by the second.

"Do you like it Satomi?" he asked against her flesh as he entered another finger inside of her and increased his pace. "Do you want more?"

She nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence. Smirking, Kyo pulled away from her before moving between her legs. Placing his hands on her thighs, he pushed them apart, looking at her exposed womanhood. And before Satomi could ask what he was doing, his head dipped, and he was licking her. "Oh my God!" she gasped out, unable to muffle the loud moan that erupted from her. "Kyo…what are you doing?" she whined, covering her face with her hands. "This is dirty."

"No it isn't, you're just embarrassed." He said against her wet folds, sliding three fingers inside of her before sucking her clit into his mouth. "Just relax sweetheart." He said, moving his digits within her.

She shook her head, panting loudly from his actions. She didn't understand. This felt amazing, but wasn't sex supposed to hurt? "I can't relax. My whole body is on fire."

"If you feel like you're going to explode, don't hold it in." he instructed, increasing his pace and shoving his fingers deeper within her, so that when he eventually took her it wouldn't hurt as badly.

She tried to look down at him, shivering from the feel that was shooting up her spine. "Sh-shouldn't it be with you inside?"

"Is that what you want?" he asked, continuing to move his fingers as he rose over her. "For your first time?"

A loud moan came out before she could answer. "Whatever is best." She managed out. "Do what you want, you know more about this than I do…"

"The only thing you need to really know about sleeping with someone is to just do what feels right to you." He said, removing his fingers and licking the juices off of them before pressing his groin against hers. "Are you ready? It's going to hurt at first, but we'll take it slow until it feels good." He said, grinding against her.

Satomi glared up at him, "I know it'll hurt. I do want to be a doctor." She huffed. "Can't you just slam in and it be over with?" she asked, making the motion with her hands. "Like ripping of a bandage right? The quicker it's done the quicker the pain leaves?"

He gave her a skeptical look. "If that's what you want." He said, positioning himself at her entrance, then, without warning, he thrust into her, breaking her barrier, and stopping once he was fully sheathed. "Oh lord." He breathed out, nuzzling her. She was extremely tight, incredibly warm, and perfectly his.

She made a pained noise, her face contorting with discomfort. Her eyes watered and she shut them tightly, trying to find some sort of positive to this feeling. It burned, really, really burned and it wasn't going away. She hadn't thought about the size of him and then the fact that shoving something bigger than the hole would hurt so badly. She condensed, only making her walls tighten around him further as she tried to snuggle into his embrace in a way to soothe the ache in her body.

Kyo kissed her cheek, knowing that she was hurting. "I'm sorry." He pulled away and began to stroke her cheek, remaining still within her. He slid out slowly, to the tip, and then slowly entered her again, trying to get her to be used to it.

She whimpered, "It hurts." She admitted, looking up at him. Why was she okay with him being her first? She'd only just met him and he was such a…freak. But he was so honestly blunt, it almost reminded her of herself. Only much nicer in his bluntness. And the way he looked at her, like she was the most precious thing in the entire world, just made her heart flutter. She blinked, realizing in her thoughts the pain that had been caused by his slow entrances was dulled into something warm.

And slowly, but surely, the warmth started to feel smooth and stimulating. She smiled, actually and truly smiled. "I think it's about to start feeling really good." She told him, since she knew from his expression that he was worried about her.

He returned her smile, seeming to brighten up because of it. "You bet it is." he snickered, increasing his pace. He was so happy right now, in this moment with her. She didn't show it, but he knew that she felt emotions just like everyone else, and he loved how cute she looked when she did. He hadn't lied when he'd said he wanted to marry her someday, because he knew deep down that she was the woman he would be happy with for the rest of his life.

Satomi moaned, arching her back and letting her body and her instincts lead her in what she needed to do. "Oh Kyo," she gasped, gripping onto him in need to find his support.

"Satomi." He breathed, resting his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him as he moved within her, grinding against her as he did so. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tugging on his blond locks, trying to please him by meeting his thrusts. That was odd, she thought, pulling him closer. She wanted to please him? She never cared about pleasing anyone. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and savored in the smell of paint and sweat mixing together along with the scent of their combined bodies.

It was enveloping her in a hot cocoon that she never wanted to dissipate. He began to go even faster, and lowered one of his hands to where they were joined, placing it on her pelvis and beginning to rub her clit with his thumb. "Kyo!" It was driving her crazy, everything he was doing and she knew her body wouldn't last long against his, especially with his previous antics. "I think I'm going to cum." She whispered into his ear, feeling her insides tighten and an explosive heat fill her whole body.

He thrust into her a few more times, harder than he had before, until his body tensed, and released his hot seed into her with a groan. When it was all done, he collapsed on top of her, wanting to stay close to her. Thinking that he would crush her, he slowly pulled out and rolled so that she was lying on top of him. "You are incredible." He said, beginning to run his fingers through her long hair, which fell around them, creating a barrio to the world.

"Thank you." She breathed out, falling against him and resting her head on his chest, letting her heart rate return to normal as she listened to his. "Let's just…lie here for a while and rest."

"We can stay here all day if that's what you want." He said, reaching down and beginning to rub her lower back. "Did I make you sore?"

"I'll be fine." She assured him, closing her eyes and lumbering off. The whole act had definitely taken more out of her than she thought. Kyo smiled and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on hers, enjoying the warmth and comfort she provided him. He knew, especially having shared such an intimate moment with her, that she was the one. The one he wanted for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Natsumi laid on the massage bed, taking even breaths. Her eyes were closed and she was ready for her last spa treatment of the day. She'd spent all morning and all afternoon being pampered and catered to, and she had heard great things about the masseuses here at the resort and was ready for this. She closed her eyes and relaxed, not really minding the time she had to herself as she waited.<p>

She heard the door open and the sound of footsteps, and assumed that her masseuse was finally here. "So where are you feeling the most stress?" a deep, sexy voice asked.

Her eyes flashed open, she knew that voice. She glanced up, only to be met with the deep green gaze of Akito. "What are you doing in here?" she demanded, reaching up and gripping the thin blanket that was covering her naked body.

"I'm your masseuse." He said, picking up the oil and sticking it in the microwave so that it could heat up. "Don't worry, I'm certified." He smirked.

"You big fat liar. Get out." She huffed. "There's no way you're a-" she was cut off when he held a piece of paper in her face. She took it in one hand and examined the thick paper. It looked pretty authentic. "I don't believe you." She huffed. "Besides, I thought my masseuse's name was James and he was gay. That's why I was ok with it."

"James was given a better opportunity to make some money, and so I'm filling in for him." he said, taking out the now warm oil. "So, where are you feeling the most stress? Your neck? Shoulders? Back?"

"Oh I'm sure he was." She huffed, dropping the paper onto the floor. "Fine." She let her arms lay on the bed. "My shoulders and neck."

"Ok." He said, getting some of the oil onto his hands. "Just lie back and relax, and let me do my job." He smiled, mischief seeping into his tone.

"I _will_ report you, so you better behave." She warned, closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath.

He chuckled, moving and beginning to rub at her neck. "So, how has your day been?" he asked, kneading out all of her knots before moving to her shoulders.

"Just fine. Relaxing." She sighed, unable to stop the relief from showing on her face. It felt good to have her stress forced away by his amazing hands. He rubbed her shoulders for bit longer, before moving to just under her jaw.

"Do you want me to get the knots out of your back?" he asked, smoothing his hands across her shoulders.

She nodded. "Do I need to turn on my stomach?"

"Yes."

She sat up, giving him a view of her bare back and holding the blanket to her chest, turning over so she was on her stomach. He moved the sheet down all the way to her hips. Seeing the sides of her breasts pressed against the bed, he smirked. Putting more oil on his hands, he smoothed his hands down her back before beginning, making sure to thoroughly rub away all of her stress. "Let me know if I'm hurting you." He said, earning a nod.

After a while, he'd gotten out all of her knots, and so rubbed his way up her back, starting from just above her rear. When he reached her shoulder blades, he let his hands dip off to the sides, gently brushing the sides of her breasts in a manner that could still be deemed as professional. Natsumi blinked, when his touch grazed her breasts, a shiver ran down her spine, but it was just an accident right?

He smoothed his hands down her back once more, and when he came back up and rubbed her breasts, it was with a bit more pressure, and he went even closer to her front. Her eyes widened and she glared back at him. "What are you doing?"

"My job." He answered, completely unaffected, as if he weren't doing anything wrong. Then he got up onto the massage table with her, straddling her waist so that he had better access to her back, continuing to rub. "It's my job to relieve you of all of your stress, remember?" he asked, snaking his hands between her body and the table, gripping her soft mounds. He leaned down so that his face was next to hers. "And I do mean _all_ of it." he smirked, pinching her delicate nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

Natsumi gasped out, gripping onto the sheets. "Akito…stop." She protested weakly.

"Mmm, I don't think that's what you really want." He began to mold her breasts in his hands, rubbing them. "As your certified masseuse, I recommend you let me finish getting rid of all of your pent up stress. It's not healthy to put your body through this." He nipped her earlobe.

"This isn't a certified massage." She seethed, arching a bit from his rough touch. "And it isn't stress that's been pent up."

"Well, keeping your desires pent up only adds to the stress of your body." He began to kiss a trail down her neck and across her shoulder, rolling her nipples between his fingers. "Let me help you feel better Natsumi." He said, moving down and pulling back the blanket, revealing her tight butt to him. He gripped her two cheeks in his hands, squeezing them a bit before slipping a hand between her legs and rubbing at her center. "Let me please you." He murmured, using his most persuasive voice.

She moaned loudly, the feel of his fingers was even better than she expected. "Oh Akito." she breathed out, moving against his invasive fingers. "I have been wanting you pretty badly..." she gasped when he thrust into her particularly hard. "And all this teasing has been making me so horny."

"Tell me about it. You're so wet." He said, twisting his fingers inside her and increasing his pace a bit.

Natsumi whimpered weakly. "I think I need something warmer and thicker than your fingers." She breathed out. "There's so much anxiety down there."

"Is that so?" he asked, removing his hand from her. He moved back a bit and spread her legs, looking at her moist folds. Then he bent over and licked her before thrusting his tongue inside her small hole. "Mmm, you taste really good." He said against her heat, continuing his actions and he flicked her clit with his fingers.

She tried not to let her disappointment show in her voice, but she had definitely been expecting something a _bit_ bigger. She moaned out as he rubbed her swollen womanhood. She let it all disappear, this was it. She was finally going to have sex with her gorgeous hunk of a man. "It _feels_ really good." She said softly, moving against him. She would enjoy his teasing for now until her dire need for him set in.

Akito pulled away then, and she could hear him undoing his pants. She gasped in delight when his hard member rubbed against her, and suddenly he was over her, nuzzling and kissing her neck as he ground his arousal against hers. "How badly do you want it baby?" he murmured in her ear, slipping a hand beneath her and gripping one of her breasts.

"So badly!" she whined, trying to move her lower half so that he would slide into her already. He could already feel just how much wetter she'd become from the mere touch. "Please give it to me." She begged, trying to look back at him, kissing him in slight desperation. "Please me like you promise." She whispered against his lips.

He returned her kiss, rubbing against her before circling her clit with the tip of his erection just to tease her a bit more. Suddenly there was a beeping noise, and it was slowly getting louder. Sighing, Akito climbed off of her and put himself back in his pants before walking over to the table. He picked up a small timer and turned it off. "Well, your hour is up." He said, looking back at her. "I would recommend drinking lots of water and taking some ibuprofen, so that your muscles aren't sore from what I did to them." He picked up his certificate of certification and then kissed her lightly. "Have a wonderful day honey." He smirked, standing and leaving the room before she could recover from everything that had just happened. Because he didn't want to be there when she did.

Natsumi just blinked, staring at the door where he had disappeared. "Huh?" And then it sunk in and her face went red with rage, "AKITO!" she shrieked, practically shaking the whole foundation.

* * *

><p>Later that night all the girls met up for dinner in the formal dining room, so they were all wearing nice dresses. Their food had just been delivered, but they didn't really notice, since all of their gazes were focused on Satomi, who had been smiling ever since she had arrived at the table. She was even in a good mood, which was saying something. It wasn't that it wasn't a nice change, but it was freaking everyone out. They were so used to her blank façade, that they didn't know how to deal with this. Deciding to be the brave one, Minako cleared her throat. "Um, Tomi? Why do you keep smiling?" she asked a bit hesitantly.<p>

Satomi stopped eating and looked over to her friend, seeming confused. "What do you mean Minako? I'm not smiling." She said, though she did have a small one gracing her features. Even Natsumi was speechless and wide eyed at the change.

"Yes you are. You've been smiling all night." She pointed out. "Did something totally amazing happen to you today when you were hanging out with Kyo?" she asked.

Taka looked skeptical. "Based on how she treats that freakazoid, I highly doubt that he could come up with anything that would make Satomi actually show an emotion other than annoyance."

"Well," Satomi said, setting her fork down and everyone only grew more alarmed when she didn't snap back at Taka. "Me and Kyo had sex." She bubbled out, looking even more blissful as she smiled fully.

Natsumi's eyes widened even more. "What?"

"So, that means you're not a-" Minako began, only to be interrupted by Petra.

"Was it good? Come on, give us the details!" she said, happy for her cousin.

"It was pretty amazing for me. I don't know for him, he said it was the best he'd ever had and we did it twice after I rested a bit." She told them, still beaming.

"No freaking way!" Natsumi huffed. She hated this! She was happy for her sister and she really liked Kyo too, but she was jealous. That damn Akito and his jerk move of teasing her. She'd wanted him so bad and he just left her. She was going to make him pay that was for sure.

Satomi nodded. "He painted me and it was really amazing and then we just started kissing and one thing led to another and we were on his bed. He was really tender and it was probably the best day of my life."

"That's wonderful Satomi." Tomoyo smiled. "Looks like we both got lucky today. Haru and I got pretty heated in the indoor hot tub." She blushed.

"Really?" Minako asked, smiling. "I had a sexual encounter today too!" she blushed slightly.

Everyone just gave her a skeptical look. "Fantasizing about Toshiro does not count as a sexual encounter Minako." Petra told her.

She huffed. "I didn't fantasize. I kissed him. And then he molested me, but it was okay because then we had lunch and hung out, and later we made out and I let him fondle me. Today has been pretty frickin' great if I do say so myself." She beamed.

The smile was wiped right off of Satomi's face. She and Natsumi stared at her in shock. "You did what? With our brother?" they demanded at the same time.

"I know, I can't believe it either. See, I was wearing that bikini Natty made me get, and then I ran into Toshiro on the beach, and I fainted. Then he found out that I don't really have a weak constitution as he always thought, because I thought I was dreaming so I kissed him. Then he said that cause' I kissed him he got something in return, and yeah…one thing led to another and we kinda fooled around a bit." She shrugged.

Taka blinked, taking everything in. "Well it's about time he found out you liked him. What's it been? Eight years?" she asked.

"More like twelve." The ebony haired woman said.

"What the hell! You mess around with Toshiro and Akito has the gall to torture me the way he did?" Natsumi steamed only growing angrier. That Uchiha was so dead.

Now everyone's attention was focused on her. "How did Akito mess with you Natty?" Yuri asked.

She crossed her arms. "That jackass has the nerve to switch shifts with my masseuse and so he starts out all professional and then pulls down the sheets and starts fingering me and being a jerk and being amazing. And I thought we were finally going to do it and he gets on top of me from behind and everything and rubs against me, teasing me and then the stupid alarm goes off and he ups and jolts out of there!" she snapped, sinking down in her seat and growling.

They all stared at her in shock, not really knowing what to say. "So…he just left you hanging?" Petra asked, trying her best not to smile. Because she knew her cousin, and the way she treated men, and so the fact that someone had actually given her a taste of her own medicine was pretty funny. But, she didn't have a death wish, and so held in her laughter.

"Yes. And now…I'm going to make him pay." She smirked darkly.

"How?" Minako asked.

The pink haired woman looked up and thought for a moment. "I dunno yet."

Satomi sighed. "Why don't you just let it go? And surprise him. I mean, you told me that you actually went on a date with him…and that he keeps saying he wants a relationship. Show him you're better and just let it all go and show him you are the prize he needs to come after, even if he teased you like a high school idiot."

Natsumi blinked and Yuri and Tomoyo looked shocked. "You think that'll work?" the younger twin asked, only getting a nod.

Suddenly everyone looked over at Taka, who had hit the table. "Why is everyone getting some and not me?" she cried to the universe. "Natty I can understand, but Minako and Satomi? It's just disgraceful." She moped, looking defeated.

Minako reached over and pat the woman on the shoulder. "It's okay Taka, don't worry about it. You'll find somebody who can put up with your attitude, and then you'll get some all the time." She said, trying to cheer her up.

They finished up their dinner and all headed back up to the suites all laughing and talking about their men, all but Taka since she was still pissed. Satomi and Natsumi headed into their suite and both sighed. "See you in the morning." The elder waved and disappeared into her room. Natsumi flipped off the lights and headed to her own room. Satomi was right. She needed to show Akito how mature she could be. He would be so impressed tomorrow when she presented herself to him without him having to earn it. She smiled at the thought and climbed into bed once she was changed and closed her eyes, already awaiting the next morning.


	7. Thursday: Good Things to Those Who Wait

**Piña Colada Boy**

_Chapter Seven_

-Thursday: Good Things to Those Who Wait-

Then next morning Akito got up bright and early, and instead of putting on his work clothes, he dressed in a pair of dark shorts and a black t-shirt. Today he was going off the resort to have a meeting with his father, and though he knew his sire would be dressed professionally, he just wanted to look like a normal person for once. After he was dressed, he left his room and headed over to Vincent's.

Normally he didn't ask people favors, and the fact that he'd asked Haru and Toshiro each for one in the same week really bothered him. But, if he wanted things to go his way, he would need the auburn haired man's help. Stopping in front of his room, he knocked three times, waiting for him to answer.

The door opened and Vincent stared out, looking half asleep. "Go away."

"Now don't be so cranky." Akito smirked. "Not after I came all this way to ring in that favor you owe me."

Vincent sighed and stepped aside to let him in. He came in, but didn't move into the living room to sit down, since he was in a bit of a hurry. "Oaky, all I need you to do is get this chick off my back. She's not ugly or anything, but I think she seriously needs to get laid." He told his friend. "I'm just tired of her strange advances. I have enough on my plate trying to get Natsumi into bed, I don't need to deal with a stalker as well."

"You swear she's not gross?" the other man said, crossing his arms and watching his friend closely.

"I swear. She's got long brown hair, blue eyes, a pretty nice set of tits." He formed his hands in front of his chest to show the approximate size of them. "She's just not my type, and she doesn't understand that. So I need you to work your magic on her."

Vincent just shrugged. "Sure. Just fuck her and get her off your dick? Didn't you like tease the hell out of your little lady though? She's probably pissed, you might as well go for the easy lay."

"See, whereas I would normally do that, I really like Natsumi, so I'm going to see if I can still get with her in the sack. I know she wants it, all I gotta do is persuade her." He said. "Anyways, this girl's name is Taka, and she usually hangs out by the pool, so look for her there. The only swimsuit I've ever seen her wear is a silver triangle bikini, so she won't be too hard to spot."

"How bitchy are we talkin'?"

"Nothing you can't handle. She just thinks she's the shit, and that everyone else is beneath her. The way she acts, it's like she thinks every guy out there is attracted to her." He shook his head.

"Probably cause' her friend is fucking hot in all aspects. Plus she's a freak in the bedroom. If I were a chick I'd be jealous too." he sighed, not looking too thrilled. "Well I could use a good fuck anyway."

"Exactly, think on the bright side." Akito pat his friend on the shoulder. "Besides, she won't be too hard to convince." He walked towards the front door and opened it. "I wish you luck my friend. I have to go meet my father to discuss business, so you'll have to tell me how it goes later." He saluted before disappearing.

Vincent just shook his head and headed back to the bed, collapsing and falling back asleep. It was far too early for him to even attempt to woo a woman.

* * *

><p>Natsumi sat on one of the lounge chairs next to Taka. She was upset. She hadn't seen Akito all morning and it was already two in the afternoon. She looked over to Taka and smiled, "So found anyone you like here Taka?" she tried to asked and appear friendly. After all it was just them, Minako was off with Toshiro. Satomi was with Kyo once again, and the Tomoyo and Haru were off golfing. And Yuri and Petra were down at the beach.<p>

"Not really." She sighed. "I can't even say that I like Akito, I mean, I just think he's hot. But I know you guys have a thing, so I've kinda given up on that train." She shrugged. After all, she wasn't a complete bitch, and she was tired of all the disappointment she felt when Natsumi was chosen over her, especially because Akito wasn't the first guy that had completely overlooked her for her pink haired friend. "How is that going, by the way? Have you figured out what you'll do the next time you see him?"

"Nope." She shrugged. "Not a clue. I suppose I'll think of something." She blinked and looked up when someone blocked the sun from her. She almost sighed, but the man didn't stop in front of her, he stopped in front of Taka.

"Hey." He smirked, focusing his aqua gaze on the brunette. "Sorry, but you owe me a drink."

Taka arched a delicate brow. "Why?"

"Because, when I saw you I dropped mine."

She rolled her eyes, clearly not impressed. "Well it's not my fault you're a clumsy oaf." She said.

Vincent repressed a sigh and put on a charming smile, sitting next to her on the edge of the chair. "Well I really came over here because I was wondering if you had an extra heart, mine seems to have been stolen."

She gave him a sideways glance and moved over so that he wasn't so close to her. "Then go to Target. They sell them. And while you're there you can get a life."

Man this woman was annoying, but strangely he found her defiance attractive. "Baby, I'm fighting the urge to make you the happiest woman on earth tonight." He tried once more, leaning closer.

"Aw Taka. I think he likes you." Natsumi smiled.

Vincent glanced over and sent a glare towards Natsumi. It wasn't a real one, but he could tell he needed to belittle the confident one to break down the brunette. "I don't believe anyone was speaking to you. I was talking to this beautiful angel who must be lost, cause' heaven is a long way off." He returned his gaze to her, smiling.

She glanced at Natsumi and then looked back at him, uncertainty flashing through her eyes before she frowned. Clearly the only reason he was talking to her was because he figured she would be easier to fuck than Natsumi. That was what usually happened. And while she'd never had a problem with it before, after watching her friends find guys that they really liked and actually having real relationships, with romance, she wanted that too. She was tired of being used and then thrown away. "If you want to make me happy, you and your cheesy lines can go and find some other sucker." She crossed her arms.

He finally frowned. "Look, fine. If it would make you happy then I will, I was simply trying to break the ice since I didn't know how to approach you. But I'd rather sulk in my misery of rejection than bother you another moment." He stood, hovering over her and running his finger along her jaw. "I meant all of it, as cheesy as it may sound." He pulled away then and started off.

"Bye." Natsumi waved.

"Bye freaky lard-o." he said callously, not even glancing back at her.

Natsumi went wide eyed and gasped, covering her stomach with her hands. "What?"

Taka's eyes were the size of saucers, and she looked from the boy to her friend, and then back at him. "Did he really just say that?" she asked, not believing she had heard correctly. Even she had never said anything that rude to Natsumi, and she'd said some pretty horrible things to her before.

"That asshole!" she stood, steaming. "I'm going to kick his ass!" she yelled already heading after him. "Hey jackass!" Natsumi shouted, making a few families go wide eyed and cover their children's ears.

Vincent came to a stop and glanced back, looking uninterested. "What?" he sighed. "Need me to go buy you up some McDonalds and some grease you can chow down on? I'd hate for your kankles to be uneven." Natsumi's jaw dropped. And he still didn't look sorry. "Now if you don't mind, unless you'd like to give me that fine woman's number, I'd rather not hear your voice. It's so grinding on my ears." He waved and peered over her shoulder at Taka. "Hopefully see you later beautiful." He waved, heading off once more.

Taka watched him go, and then looked at Natsumi, who was red and shaking with rage. Unable to hold it in, she burst into laughter, holding her stomach. When she looked up at saw her friend's glare directed at her, she tried to cover her mouth, but her laughter still managed to escape. "I'm sorry Natty." She snorted, trying to get a hold on herself. "But you have to admit that was really funny."

"It was not! And I do not have kankles nor am I fat!" she seethed, storming off.

She sighed, shaking her head. She hadn't laughed like that in forever. Actually, she tried her best not to laugh that hard, because she hated her laugh. If you got her to laugh hard enough she started snorting, and since guys found that unattractive she did her best not to. Looking around, she saw that her friend had disappeared, and so had that guy. Oh well, she thought with a sigh. It was probably for the best.

She stood and stretched, walking over and getting in the cool water of the pool. After swimming a few laps, she went up to the bar and ordered herself a Dr. Pepper. Getting her drink, she began to sip at it as she walked around the pool, trying to think of something to do. It was pretty hot outside today, hotter than usual, so she could always go down to the beach for a bit. Deciding that was the best course of action, she grabbed her towel and walked to the beach. She found a spot that was pretty secluded and away from the kids, so that she wouldn't get sand flown at her, and set up all her things.

Lying down on her stomach, she reached back and undid her bikini top, so that she wouldn't get any tan lines on her back. Closing her eyes, she began to drift off as she listened to the sounds of the ocean.

Vincent walked down to the beach, having gone up to his room to change into his swimsuit. He had a towel over his shoulder and his sunglasses on his face. He glanced over as he walked along the sand and stopped, seeing the girl from earlier. He smirked, he had to admit, she looked really sexy laying out with her top half off. He walked over, stopping a few feet away from her, glad his sunglasses hid his lustful gaze. "Moved onto the beach I see."

Taka turned her head and looked up at him, holding in a groan. "You're not stalking me are you? Because that's just weird."

"Not intentionally." He smiled, pushing his sunglasses up onto his head. "Maybe it's fate."

"Forgive me if I seem skeptical." She said. Then she glanced at his chest, and quickly back up to his face, hoping he didn't notice. He looked _really_ good in a swimsuit she would have to admit. But that didn't mean she liked him. Nope. Like and lust were totally different, and she didn't feel either.

He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Look, I know I seem forward and blunt. But that's just how I act when I'm nervous. Can I just…take you to lunch or dinner or something? No strings attached. You can cover up all your alluring body if you want to. I promise to leave the lines back in the room." He smiled, holding his hands up in surrender.

"You don't even know my name. Why would you want to take me out?" she asked curiously, propping herself up on her elbows and crossing her arms in front of her chest so that she wasn't completely flashing him.

He shrugged. "I dunno. You're really pretty and you caught my eye. Plus, your hard rejection is kinda hot. Shows me you're worth pursuing."

"You're strange." She said, giving him a considering look. Maybe she should let him take her out. At least then she wouldn't be the only one in their group who hadn't been taken on a date. And he was cute, if not a little weird. She sighed, draping an arm over her chest and sitting up so that she could look up at him more easily. "My name is Taka." She held her free hand out to him.

He smiled. "My name is Vincent." He kneeled down and took her hand, kissing it tenderly. "And I'm very excited to take you out. So until then, if you don't mind, could I join you? I'll leave my top off if you leave yours off." He teased, making sure she knew it was in good humor.

She couldn't help but smile. "I guess I can agree to that." She said as he laid his towel down and sat next to her. "But," she raised a finger. "There are conditions to taking me out. It has to be fun in some way, and if there is anything remotely disgusting, such as mud, or bugs, or some other thing that guys think are cool, I have the right to leave." She told him.

"What about laser tag?" he asked, arching a brow. "It's inside and fun."

"Laser tag is okay." She said, the corner of her mouth tilting up in a smile. "That I can do." Then she frowned, looking somewhat serious as she leaned towards him. "Do you…really think I'm prettier than Natsumi? Or were you just saying that to get me to go out with you." She couldn't help but ask. She just had to know. He seemed different than other guys that had asked her out, but the thought of someone picking her over Natsumi just seemed crazy.

"Of course." He smiled, looking over at her, resting his hands behind his head. "She's got freaky hair and she's loud and obnoxious. You're so toned in your earthy colors, I like it. You're down to earth, even if you are kinda bitchy." He snickered, looking back up. "You're more appealing to my tastes if that makes sense."

She considered his words, lying on her back so that her front could get some sun too. She grabbed her top and laid it over her breasts so that she didn't have to hold her arm over them any longer. "A bitch and a jackass." She laughed, a small snort escaping. She quickly covered her mouth so that it wouldn't happen again, but it was really hard. For some reason the thought was just hilarious to her.

Vincent sat up and looked over to her, seeming surprised and then smirked. "Did you just snort?"

She looked up at him. "No." she shook her head vigorously, keeping her hand over her mouth.

He leaned over her, smiling. "I think you did and it was super cute."

Her hand lowered. "Shut up you liar." She said, smiling slightly.

"I'm not lying." He said truthfully and then smirked. He reached over and started to tickle her, wanting to hear it once more.

She gasped, quickly covering her mouth as she began to wiggle. She tried to brush away his hand with her free one while at the same time keeping herself covered, but it was really hard, especially since she wanted to laugh so badly, since she was extremely ticklish. "Stop!" she said, trying to scoot away from him.

"Not until you really laugh." He declared, moving his hands faster over the more ticklish areas.

Unable to take it any longer, she removed her hand from her mouth to try and push him away, a huge smile on her face. Suddenly she started to laugh really hard, and then she snorted, almost every time she inhaled to take a breath.

"Oh God!" he smiled leaning closer to her and smiling. "You really are adorable that is too cute." He pressed his forehead against hers and sighed happily. "I like when you're like this."

She blushed. "Like what?"

"When you aren't concerned with being better than anyone. You look so much more vibrant and you look beautiful, and I'm not just saying that cause' your breasts are now exposed to me." He smirked, glancing down at her nice rack.

Her eyes widened and she followed his gaze, becoming even more embarrassed when she saw that her nipples had hardened. "Don't look!" she gasped, covering herself before glaring up at him. "You better have enjoyed that, cause' you won't be seeing them until after our date. Maybe. If I decide I like you."

"Oh I did enjoy it thank you and don't worry. It's not like I expected you to put out on the first date or anything. Not unless I get you drunk." He teased, kissing her cheek sweetly. "Well come on, let's go get ready. It's already getting' late." He gathered his things and stood, lowering his hand down to her.

She sat up and wrapped her towel around her to cover herself before taking his hand and walking back with him to the resort. She was actually glad she'd given him a chance, because from where she stood, it seemed like things might work out between them.

* * *

><p>Natsumi hurried around the resort looking for a particular brunette. It was already sunset and she hadn't been able to find Akito anywhere. So, she surmised, he wasn't even there, which worried her. She needed him, more than just for his body, she was pissed and hurt from that idiot's words. She knew she wasn't ugly, but she'd never been called those things before and she just wanted to curl up in his arms. And if anyone knew where her dark haired love was, it would be that know it all.<p>

She saw him walking down the hall, dressed in his serving attire of khaki shorts. She dodged into a hallway and waited and once he passed, she grabbed him by his lei and dragged him with her, slamming him into the wall. "Where is Akito!" she demanded, glaring up at him.

Haru was just wide eyed and then relaxed when he saw Natsumi. "Akito had to go meet his dad for the day. He'll be back later. Why are you so upset?" he asked, grabbing her wrists and forcing them down.

"Because I miss him and I want him to come back! And I'm sexually frustrated!" she snapped.

The brunette sighed and set his hands on her shoulders. "Natsumi calm down and just relax. He will be here later tonight. Just plan something."

Natsumi looked off and then smiled. "Ok. But can you help me get something first?"

"Sure." He nodded. "What is it?"

"I need the key to Akito's room." She smirked.

* * *

><p>Later that night Akito wearily rode the elevator up to the top floor of the resort. He'd been with his father all day talking business and learning things about the company so he could take over when he graduated next year. It wasn't that he didn't want to head the company, but it was all so exhausting. There was only so much of his father's presence he could take, and today had been it.<p>

The doors to the elevator opened, and he walked out and down the hall to the presidential suite, where he was lucky enough to get to stay. It was the nicest room in the resort, and also the biggest. He stopped in front of the door and pulled out it room key, sliding it in the lock.

Akito opened the door to his suite and stopped, growing extremely confused. There at the door was a pathway of rose petals leading from the front door to the double doors of his bedroom that were open. He shut the door slowly and tossed his keys aside, following the trail that was laid out for him. He came up to the door way and stopped, seeing his room illuminated with red candles. "What the hell…?" he asked himself, glancing around the room.

He stepped inside and then stopped when he felt something press against his back. "I missed you." Natsumi's sweet voice said. He glanced back and was surprised to see her wearing a sexy little piece of lingerie. It was black and lacy, with thin straps over her shoulders, revealing a massive amount of cleavage. Surrounding her stomach and covering her body from her bust to her rear, though it was see-through, was the lace, and he could see all of her skin along with the matching panties. The back, over her behind, had a ruffle design, and the whole outfit exposed most of her smooth back. She even had on sheer black thigh high stockings to go along with it.

He felt himself immediately react to her appearance. "Natsumi, how did you get in here?" he asked, turning in her embrace and draping an arm over her shoulders.

"I asked Haru to help me get a copy of your key." She smiled. "I wanted to surprise you when you got back."

"And what a surprise it is." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "You look so sexy." He murmured against her lips, cupping her cheek.

She kissed him back as well, pressing into him. "Thank you. I bought it especially for you."

He lowered his hands and gripped the backs of her thighs, lifting her against him and carrying her over to his bed. He placed a knee on the soft mattress, gently lowering her. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." He said, hovering over her.

"I am happy to see you as well." She smiled, but it faltered slightly.

Seeing this, he grew concerned. "Baby, what is it?" he asked, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Today some guy came up and was flirting with Taka and it was really cute cause' he was using all these dorky pick-up lines that I thought were hilarious and," she paused looking upset. "He said really mean things to me and that I had kankles and other stuff and it really hurt my feelings."

He inwardly growled, vowing to punch Vincent when he saw him. "Don't pay attention to anything he said. You don't have kankles. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in the entire world." He laid his forehead against hers. "He's just an idiot who doesn't know what a precious flower you are."

She smiled slightly, wrapping her arms around him. "I was trying to find you today. How come you didn't tell me you were leaving?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know about it until late last night, and I didn't want to wake you up. Plus, I thought that after what I did to you, you'd be kind of angry." He admitted.

"I was." She nodded. "But I'm…compromising." She forced out, laughing. "Cause I really like you."

He smiled. "I really like you too." He kissed her once more. "So…when are you going to punish me for being so mean?" he mumbled against her lips, smirking. "If I'm not taught a lesson I'll never learn how to be a good boy."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't want to punish you, I just want to be with you and make love. I've never done that before and I want to with you." She whispered against his lips as she continued to kiss him.

"I can do that." He said, beginning to trail kisses along her jaw and down her throat as his hands smoothed down her sides, sliding beneath her to unclip the bra of her nightie before slipping beneath the lacy material and cupping her breasts gently.

Natsumi moaned softly, having been craving his touch since yesterday. "That was cruel what you did to me." She whined.

"I know, but I felt that maybe you needed to lust after me a bit more. It seemed like I wanted you more than you wanted me, so I was balancing the scales." He continued to kiss a trail down her throat, nipping the swell of her breast as he kneaded the soft mounds.

She groaned out, arching a bit into his hold. "Well it worked." She huffed and then sighed. "Fuck it. I'm punishing you for doing that to me." She smirked and grabbed onto his arms, turning with him and rolling till he was on his back and she was straddling his waist.

"Hn. I like it when you get forceful." He removed his hands from her chest and slid them down her sides, resting them on her hips. Then he rubbed her a bit through her underwear, discovering that she was already wet.

She moved her hips, grinding against him and grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head with ease, revealing his delicious body. "God, you really are sexy." She breathed out, unbuttoning his pants as quickly as she could. Yes, she wanted him badly, but she would make him suffer just like he had made her.

Natsumi moved skillfully and removed his shorts and boxers, revealing his hard dick. "Mmm." She moaned, lifting herself from him a bit and pulling off her panties, tossing them aside. She pressed her swollen lips against his burning desire and rubbed against him in pure bliss, wetting his shaft with her own perspiration.

He groaned, moving against her. "This needs to go." He said, tugging on the hem of her top.

She slapped his hand away playfully, shaking her head. "Nope." She smirked deviously, leaning down and gripping onto the sheets, grinding against him harder than before and biting back a satisfied lament.

"But I want it gone." He whined, placing his hands on her hips to aid her in her movements.

"We don't always get what we want, do we Akito?" she smirked, kissing him passionately and fighting with his tongue for dominance. He growled into her mouth, sneaking a hand between their bodies and shoving two fingers inside her abruptly, twisting them before beginning to move them.

Natsumi gasped out and fell forward, resting her forehead on his chest and panting loudly. She reached between them and lifted her hips from his and took hold of his manhood jerking him off, his tip brushing against her soaking entrance.

He moved his hips against her hand, continuing to pleasure her. They did this for a while, until it wasn't enough for Akito. Looping an arm around her waist, he rolled so that he was back on top again. He removed his hand from her, and gripped the hem of her top, pulling it up and over her head before discarding it on the floor. "Much better." He said, leaning down and sucking one of her nipples into his mouth, returning his hand to her wet folds.

She groaned out, arching into his hand and releasing her weak hold on him, letting her fingers run through his hair and grip onto it tightly. "Oh Akito!" she whined. "We're both finally naked together."

"About time." He said, switching to the other breast. He bit it lightly before flicking his tongue across her nipple. Then he reached down and positioned himself at her entrance, easily sliding right in. His eyes widened slightly at the tight feel, and he groaned, placing his forehead against hers. "Damn you feel good."

She nodded, lost in the feeling of this pure bliss. "You're so big…" she moaned, not wanting to wait anymore she thrust her hips against his. "I've been waiting so long for this. This amazing feel." She whispered.

He kissed her, beginning a slow and steady rhythm as they rocked back and forth. This felt a million times better than he thought it would, and he was actually glad that he'd had to wait to have her. It made this moment all the more pleasurable. Natsumi moved with him, matching his pace and wanting this to last. "It feels like the first time." She mumbled, not knowing the words had formed from her mind. It was amazing, better than any other time she'd been with a man. It was absolutely perfect. How he fit into her just barely and how his body seemed to form to hers like a puzzle piece.

"I know what you mean." He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer as he barely increased his pace. She was squeezing him tightly, and he could feel everything about her. He nuzzled her affectionately, kissing where her neck and shoulder met.

They continued their pace, only speeding up every now and then once they wanted to escalate. "This feels…" she breathed out.

"Perfect." He finished for her. She nodded and kissed along his jaw, the moment was perfect and she actually felt whole. Like she had always belonged to him and craved his body and his touch. He even seemed to fit perfectly, not like any other. There had always been something off with the others. Finally, she'd found the feeling she had only felt her first time and had been craving since.

He hit something inside of her, and they both felt it. Going a bit faster, he continued to hit it, causing Natsumi to let out a moan. "The noises you make are music to my ears." He said, wrapping her legs around his waist so that he was going deeper. He loved every sound she made, whether it was loud or soft. Only once in his life had he ever heard noises that were as cute as hers, but it was in the past. This was the now, and he focused all of his attention on it.

"Oh Akito…" she panted into his ear, holding onto him more tightly as he picked up his pace. She raked her nails down his back, her body throbbing from the amazing sensations shooting up and down her spine. "Yes! Oh God yes!" she moaned louder. "This is incredible!" she screamed then, feeling his hard shaft slam into her and hitting her core. She was going to explode. Her body couldn't withstand him for much longer without a break. She pulled him closer and nibbled on his ear. "I want you to come inside me." She said, giving him the honor she had never given anyone else before.

"Your wish is my command." He said, going even faster. He wouldn't be able to last much longer, especially with the noises she was making. They only turned him on more. He reached down and began to rub at her clit as he slammed into her, nibbling on her neck at the same time. "Scream my name when you come Natsumi." He ordered, grinding into her.

She nodded, gasping loudly, unable to control her breathing. It wasn't much longer, due to his ministrations, that her whole body tightened and she arched her back, screaming out in ecstasy. "Oh Akito!" she called out, which was sure to be heard by the others on the floor as she released around him, her whole body igniting with her own fire.

With one last, hard thrust, Akito released inside her, letting out a loud, elongated moan into the crook of her neck. It took a while for him to finish filling her with his seed, since there was so much, but when he was done he pulled out of her, rolling over so that he was lying next to her on his back. "Hot damn." He said as his breathing and heart rate began to return to normal.

Natsumi turned onto her side, lying beside him, still panting from their activities. "Oh my God. That was…just everything I hoped for and more." She said, looking up at him and smiling.

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Were you always that good?" he asked. "Cause' man, I haven't been that turned on since I lost my virginity." He shook his head at the memory.

"Me either." She giggled. "And I don't even know who I lost my virginity too." She blushed slightly, since she'd never before told anyone that.

"Really?" he asked, something sparking in his mind, since he didn't know who his first was either. "Why is that?"

She appeared slightly nervous and then sighed, meeting his gaze once more. "Well I went to a private all-girls prep school. And we had this party with our brother school and well…" she poked her fingers together. "So Taka had this brilliant idea for all us virgins to lose our virginity and we had a black out party. And so you found someone of the opposite sex in the dark and just…did it. The person I had sex with was so sweet and he was so nice. Even though I didn't know him, he was tender and told me that if I wanted him to stop he would." She smiled and sighed happily. "I didn't believe him at first, so I asked him to stop just before he had taken me and he did and stroked his hand through my hair and so I said I was ready. And it was the best sex I'd ever had since now. In fact, I remember it feeling just like this." She told him, covering her face with her hands to hide the embarrassing blush that was on her face.

She felt Akito tense at her words, but it wasn't in a negative way. "Natsumi…that was me." He said softly, sounding like he almost didn't believe it.

"What?" she blinked, lowering her hands and staring at him, looking utterly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"When I was in high school, I went to an all-boys prep school, and one night the guys and I went to a party exactly like that. I didn't see the girl I was with, but I remember that she had short hair, and it was really soft. It was both of our first times, and I knew she was just as nervous, if not more so than I was, so I told her that if she wanted me to stop I would. I know how important that is to a girl, and I didn't want to ruin anything for her." He began to rub her back as he talked. "Before things got too serious, she asked me to stop, and I did. I would never force myself on someone, no matter how badly I wanted it. After a few moments she told me she was ready, and we did it. She made all these adorable noises too, and now that I compare that night to tonight, I know it just has to be you. Especially since our stories match up." He looked down at her, smiling slightly. "I can't believe after all this time I found you."

"Oh Akito." She curled against him. "I've been trying to find anything that felt like you and tonight it was just as amazing as I remember. I can't believe it was you this whole time." She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "This must mean we were meant to be."

He pulled the covers over them before wrapping his arms around her and returning her embrace. "I think it was even better this time because we could see each other, and we actually knew each other's names. Didn't you tell me to just call you princess that first time?" he chuckled.

A dark red blush spread across her face. "I can't believe you remember that."

"Kinda hard to forget." He said, kissing the top of her head. "That's okay, cause' I made you call me master, so I guess we're even."

"Yeah, yeah." She pat his chest and snuggled into his hold. Her whole world felt like it was falling into place. She'd found that high she'd been searching for. The way he had made her feel their first time was only amplified by their recent encounter. And she knew it was him. There wasn't a doubt in her mind. "I bet you really liked being called mater you deviant."

"About as much as you liked being called princess you minx." He said, closing his eyes with a sigh. He was perfectly sated, not a thing in the world could bother him right now. Perhaps the reason he had wanted to have a relationship with Natsumi in the first place was because there was something familiar about her. Who would have thought that feeling of familiarity would have come from the fact that they were each other's firsts? But he was glad that he'd found her, because now that he had her, he was never going to let her go.

Natsumi yawned, closing her eyes. "So you were really looking for me?"

"Mhm." He breathed out. "But I didn't really have much to go on in order to find you, and eventually I gave up hope. All my friends said that I was crazy and should just move on, because it wasn't likely I'd ever find my mystery girl." He smirked. "And yet they were wrong. I found you."

"I'm so happy." She sighed.

"Me too." He said, feeling himself beginning to drift off. "Goodnight honey. Thanks for the wonderful surprise. I loved it."

"You're welcome. Goodnight baby." She tangled her legs with his, wanting to be interwoven with him.

They both fell asleep shortly after, their dreams of the first night they shared, and of the future ones to come. Because nothing could ruin what they'd just found. At least, that's what they thought.


	8. Friday: Surf's Up

**Piña Colada Boy**

_Chapter Eight_

-Friday: Surf's Up-

Akito let out a sigh as he turned and snuggled into the warmth beside him. He was reluctant to wake up, which was something new to him, since he was usually awake and moving by six-thirty. He opened his eyes and looked down at the woman sleeping in his arms, a small smile coming to his face. He liked this. Going to bed with her and waking up to her the next day. It was really nice, and it made him happy. He didn't think he could ever care about someone other than himself the way he did Natsumi.

He brushed her bangs from her face before kissing her temple. "Oh princess." He murmured, nuzzling her. "Wake up." He sang softly.

"Is it morning already?" Natsumi whined sleepily, not opening her eyes and just snuggling into his warmth.

"Yup." He said, beginning to rub her back soothingly. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazing. I feel so relaxed." She sighed happily, running her fingers down his chest. She paused in her actions and opened her eyes, glancing up at him. "So…are we officially…" she turned a dark red. "Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He blinked as he looked down at her. "I thought we were already boyfriend and girlfriend when we went to the club."

"No I know." She said, her face darkening. "But we never…really officially said it. So I was just making sure."

The corner of his mouth tilted up. "Well, you are officially my girlfriend Natsumi." He stroked her cheek.

Her face seemed to brighten and her smile grew. "And you're my boyfriend Akito." She nodded and rested against him once more. After a while of lying there, she sighed. "You have to go to work, don't you?"

"Nope." He smiled brightly. "Today is my day off. We can hang out the whole day."

"Really?" she gasped, propping herself up on her elbow and looking down at him. "Well what do you want to do?" she asked.

He thought a moment. "Have you ever been surfing? The waves here are pretty good, and it would be fun." He asked, and she could tell by the look on his face that it was something he enjoyed doing.

Her expression fell quickly and she frowned. "Um no…I've never been surfing before. But maybe we could do something else…?"

"I could always teach you, if that's what's keeping you from wanting to do it." He said.

"No, no." she waved her hand in front of her face and laughed a bit awkwardly. "That's alright."

"Oh come on." He smiled teasingly. "You're not scared are you?" he raised a disbelieving brow.

Natsumi huffed, now on the defense. "Of course I'm not…scared." She said, falling back down to the bed and pulling the covers over her head.

He began to poke her through the covers. "If you're not scared then why don't you want to?" he asked.

"Cause'," she paused, trying to think of a good excuse. "It'll be hard?"

He snorted. "Please, for a quick learner like you? It will be a piece of cake. And I'll be there the whole time." She frowned and pulled the covers down, only revealing her eyes. Did she dare tell him she was afraid of water? She assumed he already suspected something of the like when he saved her from the pool, but he looked so excited, and she didn't want to disappoint him.

"Ok." She said regrettably.

He gave her a bright, excited smile. The first one she'd ever seen from him. "Great." He sat up. "We should go and eat breakfast first, and then we can head down to the beach. Don't worry Natsumi, once you start you won't want to stop."

"I seriously doubt that." She mumbled, sitting up as well and sliding out from the soft sheets. "Well I'm going to get a shower before I get dressed." She informed him, getting up and heading towards his massive bathroom, not even slightly shy about her body before him.

He got up and followed her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Do you want company?" he asked, nuzzling her.

She smirked and leaned back into him, "I dunno, do I? The whole point of a shower is to get clean."

"Well, what better place to do dirty things than where it will be washed away?" he smoothed a hand down her stomach and cupped her womanhood.

She actually blushed, unused to being embarrassed by such acts. But then again, she'd never spent the night with anyone before and showered with them the next day. "Alright then come on." She said, grabbing his wrist and removing his hand from her lower regions. She dragged him into the bathroom and turned on the shower, shoving him in before the water could fully warm.

He gasped at the feel of the cold water. "Well if I wasn't awake a second ago I am now." He joked as the water became warmer. She stepped in with him and pressed him against the cold tiles, rubbing his hard member.

"And now you're even stiffer down here." She purred.

"Vixen." He smiled, placing his hands on her hips to bring her closer before kissing her. He cupped her rear, squeezing the cheeks in his hands. She let out a low groan, kissing him back and savoring his taste. Everything about him was just intoxicating.

"What a great spring break this turned out to be." She whispered against his lips, adjusting him slightly so that his erection was rubbing against her own arousal between her legs.

"You're telling me." He smoothed his hands up her sides and gripped her breasts, squeezing them lightly. He ran his thumbs over her nipples. "I've never had morning sex before." He told her as he began to trail kisses along her neck.

She moaned, resting her forehead on his chest. "Neither have I. This is actually the first time I've stayed after sleeping with someone."

"Same." He continued his trail down to her chest, nipping at her breast as he began to rub her with one of his fingers.

Natsumi arched her back slightly, enjoying the feel of his tease but wanting so much more. "Oh come on Akito don't be mean." She growled, gripping onto his shoulders.

"But I like to tease you." He murmured against her flesh, flicking her clit with the pad of his fingers.

"I don't wanna be teased." She huffed, moving against him, the hot water running down their bodies only seemed to make things even better. "I want you to take me and destroy me." She ran her hands up his neck and through his hair, gripping on the locks tightly, pulling his face from her flesh and staring down at him with pure want.

He placed his hands beneath her thighs and lifted her against him, turning and pressing her against the wall. "I live to please my lady." He said, swiftly entering her and beginning a steady pace.

She groaned out, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, since there wasn't much she could do to aid him in this position. But it felt amazing, and he was already hitting deep inside her from their angle. "Akito…" she moaned into his ear, gripping onto his wet flesh.

"It always feels like the first time with you." He said, speeding up slightly.

She smiled, kissing his neck lovingly. "Well we've only done it three times, and there's quite a bit of years separating the first from the second."

"Still." He kissed her then, raising her left leg a bit to change his angle slightly. She let out a loud whimper, trying to keep her lips on his in their messy kiss.

They continued like this for a while, until Akito withdrew from her and set her down on the tile. Before she could complain, he turned her around and pressed her front against the cool tile, lifting her leg and penetrating her from behind, going even faster than he had before.

Natsumi screamed out, trying to grip onto the tile only to have her fingers slip as another moan escape her lips. "Akito!" she shouted, smiling. It was amazing to yell his name in her pleasure. She could remember the first time and how sweet it was, and how they'd been so inexperienced, yet it was the best of her life, until now of course. And having a name and face to that feeling was more than she could bear. "Baby I'm coming." She breathed out, arching her body with another loud declaration of her ecstasy. And soon after, he felt her tighten around him as her release exploded throughout her body.

He pounded into her a few more times, until meeting his own release, seeing their excess fluids slide down her leg and mix with the water, disappearing through the drain. Staying within her, he lowered her leg and leaned against her back, panting from their activities. He kissed the side of her neck then. "I like hearing you scream my name when you come." He murmured, rubbing her hips.

She smiled, still panting, "I like screaming your name." she turned her head a bit more and kissed him deeply. "You're an amazing lover."

"So are you, baby." He kissed her back, pulling away and taking her with him. "Let me wash you." He grabbed the bottle of body wash and squeezed some onto his hand before running it over her front, beginning to rub the suds into her flesh.

"Thank you love, I'll get your hair." She reached over and poured some shampoo into her hand and reached back, scrubbing his locks and making sure she got it all, even though she couldn't see. They cleaned each other thoroughly then, taking a bit longer than necessary in certain areas. Finally, Natsumi turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She took one of the towels and faced her partner once more, helping him dry off.

When he was dry he did the same for her, and then they headed back into his bedroom. "Do you have any clothes that you brought with you? Or do you need to wear some of mine while you go back to your room to get dressed?" he asked her.

She shook her head and gave him a smile. "Nope I came prepared." She walked over and pulled up a duffle back and tossed it onto his bed. She unzipped it and pulled out one of her swimsuits and started to dress. It was white and had small black designs on her hips and tied around her sides. "So…off to the beach then?" she faced him, seeing him in his own swimsuit. And she made sure to hide her nervousness.

"Not until after breakfast." He said. "I don't want you to pass out form hunger while we're out on the waves, and it's not good to skip a meal."

"Oh…right." She nodded and fished out a matching white cover-up that only hung over one of her shoulders. She pulled it on and then slipped on some back flip flops.

Akito pulled on a white wife-beater, and they headed down to the balcony and had breakfast there. After that, they headed over to the rental shop, where Akito grabbed his usual surf board and one that was a bit smaller for Natsumi to use. He handed it to her, taking her free hand and leading her down to the beach.

"I think you're really going to like this. Have you ever gone skateboarding before?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yeah…" she nodded slowly, keeping her gaze transfixed on the ocean.

"Well it's kind of like that, only on water. All you have to do is balance your weight and lean at the right times." He said as they reached the shore. Then he dropped his board and got on it in the position that you were supposed to stand in. "Okay, so this is your stance." He said, making sure she was paying attention. "And this is how you would move when out on a wave." Then he demonstrated the different movements based on the kind of wave you were riding. "Do you get the idea?"

"I guess." She sat down on her board and held her head, trying to stop her nervous breakdown before it could happen. She had to persevere. "Ok." She nodded, and stood, taking her board with her. He took her free hand and led her out into the water. Once they were in at their waists he climbed onto his board as Natsumi did the same. Then they laid on their stomachs and paddled out the rest of the way, stopping when Akito said to. "Okay, I'm going to ride a wave first, and show you how to do it. Then I'll come back out and help you. Sound good?"

She nodded, her grip on the surf board iron tight as she sat up, straddling it. "Yeah. Go right ahead."

He waited until a perfect wave came their way, paddling towards it before beginning to ride it, standing on his board and expertly standing on it as he raced to the shore. He had a bright smile on his face, and it appeared like he was having a lot of fun. When he reached the shore he jumped off his board so that he didn't hit the sand, before turning around and heading back out to her. "So," he said as he reached her, sitting up on his board and panting slightly. "What did you think?"

Horrifying, she thought, but smiled at him falsely. "Looks fun."

"Awesome." He nodded, gesturing for her to join him this time. "Then let's catch some waves."

* * *

><p>Satomi and Kyo walked along the beach, their fingers laced together. Kyo was shirtless and Satomi was in a green swimsuit that was much like the one she wore on her first day there. "I can't believe it's Friday." The young woman sighed, looking up at her new boyfriend.<p>

"I know, the week has gone by so quickly." He smiled down at her, squeezing her hand lightly. "Hey, maybe I can rearrange my flight schedule so I can go back to Tokyo with you on Sunday. What do you think?"

"That'd be great." She actually smiled a bit. She slowed down and blinked, seeing her brother and Minako sharing a towel. He was propping himself up with his hands behind him and Minako was laying between his legs, smiling happily, even though there was a dark red blush staining her cheeks.

They came to a stop and looked to the two. "What's going on here?" Satomi asked, getting the redhead's attention.

"Oh hey sis, nothing much, I just asked Minako if she wanted to be my girlfriend over breakfast this morning."

The ebony haired woman smiled up at them. "And guess what I said? Guess!" she practically squealed.

"Let me guess, you said yes?" Kyo asked with a smirk, humoring her.

"Yes!" she giggled, clearly the happiest person in the world right now. Or at least one of them.

Satomi just shook her head and stifled a small laugh. She looked over to the ocean, watching the waves that were pretty big today. That's when her eyes zeroed in on a spot of pink amongst the water. "Oh my God…" she trailed off, letting go and running to the water line. "What the hell is that idiot thinking!" she yelled, fear the only thing visible on her façade.

Toshiro followed his sister's gaze, his eyes widening at the sight. "Doesn't Akito know she's afraid of water?" he asked, getting up and walking over to where Satomi was as he watched the spectacle in disbelief.

Minako stood, looking at what had drawn everyone's attention. "I can't believe she's actually out there." She said.

Kyo shrugged. "I dunno. She looks fine to me." He squinted and shielded his eyes from the bright light of the sun, trying to see the pink haired woman's face better. "I can't tell, but I _think_ she's smiling."

Satomi and Toshiro still looked uneasy. "Well, it does look like she's ok…" the redhead said. "Though…" he grimaced, "Isn't there a reef right around there where she's heading?"

Out on the waves Natsumi actually was smiling. This was pretty darn great, mostly because she wasn't actually in the water. And she seemed to be pretty good at surfing, as long as she didn't look at the water. But of course, that was her fatal flaw, when everything changed and her thoughts were filled with her memories of the water. Which made her lose focus. She felt it more than she comprehended it. Something caught on the board, and the next thing she knew she was in the air. And then in the water. She tried to scream, but the second she opened her mouth, water rushed in and caused her to gag. Then her body hurt, all over, and then there was nothing.

Seeing this all happen, Akito went wide eyed on his surf board, since he had been riding the wave with her. "Natsumi!" he yelled, his lifeguard training kicking in as he dove into the salty water and swam for her. He reached her floating, unconscious form and grabbed her around the waist, heading straight for the surface. Breaking the top, he gasped for air before heading for shore, where he could see their friends waiting. A large wave helped him get there faster, and when he could touch down he picked her up and ran for the sand. "Get back!" he ordered them, laying her down and moving her hair from her face.

"Natsumi, baby I need you to breathe." He said, pinching her nose and tilting her chin back before exhaling into her mouth twice. When she didn't respond he began doing thirty compressions, and then two breaths once more. "Damnit." He cursed, starting compressions once more. The entire process was almost routine to him, and he refused to think about how all of this was his fault. Because if he did that then he would lose focus, and she could die. He leaned down and exhaled into her mouth again, and this time she coughed against his lips, water beginning to spew out of her mouth. Relieved, Akito pulled away from her so that she could have some space.

She didn't move again after that, but it was clear she was breathing, if just barely. It didn't take long for the hotel's paramedics to rush out with a stretch and shove all the kids aside while trying to check Natsumi. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Satomi screamed in Akito's face, actually looking enraged. "Why would you take her out to the water? She's afraid of deep water!"

"I didn't know that!" he yelled back, not so much angry as upset. "You think I don't feel terrible for allowing this to happen to her? I asked her if she wanted to learn how to surf and she said yes. She was actually having fun until she fell." He looked back at Natsumi's unconscious form, appearing broken.

"Of course she said yes! She likes you a lot! And you probably looked really excited and she just wanted to make you happy you idiot! How the hell did you not notice she was freaked by water when Taka pushed her in?" she demanded, glaring hatefully at him as the paramedics got Natsumi onto a stretcher and started running her off. Forgetting her argument with the Uchiha heir, she and Toshiro hurried off after them.

Akito just watched them leave, feeling like his presence wasn't wanted. Kyo put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey man, I'm sure she'll be okay. After all, it was an accident." He said before running after them, since he wanted to be there for Satomi. Minako just gave him a pitying look before heading off herself, not wanting to be left behind.

He stood there for a while, all alone on the shore, before slowly making his way back to the resort. When he got there he went to the front desk and picked up the phone, calling the paramedic unit and checking in on Natsumi. She hadn't woken up yet, and he informed them to call his cell when there was any change. Until then, he hung up the phone and went back to his room, standing on his balcony and staring out at the resort his father had built.

Unable to take it any longer, he fell to his knees, propping his head against the side of the balcony and letting out a choked sob. How could he have been so stupid? He had a feeling that Natsumi wasn't that fond of water, but she had seemed so happy about going surfing. Now that he looked back on it, he could see the faint signs of fear that he had ignored earlier. This was all his fault. And now she probably didn't want anything to do with him. On top of that, his friendship with Toshiro was probably over, because he had promised not to hurt her, and he had. In just one day, he had lost two of the most important people in his life. In that moment, Uchiha Akito felt a tear slide down his cheek and hit the floor of his balcony as he cursed fate.

* * *

><p>Toshiro paced back and forth in the waiting room, fisting his hands over and over again. "Where the hell is that idiot?" he snapped, glaring at the floor.<p>

"I'm sure he feels terrible." Vincent said, trying to calm his friend.

"Who cares? I thought he liked her! Why isn't he here waiting for her to get up?" the redhead steamed.

"First off, this is Akito we're talking about." Kyo pointed out, holding up a finger. "We all know he isn't good with handling emotions. Second, did you see the look on his face? And then all that stuff Satomi said, he probably thinks he isn't wanted, not even by Natsumi."

"Natty's not gonna be happy if she wakes up and he's not here." Minako said.

Satomi just crossed her arms, looking pissed. "I'm glad he's not here. This is all his fault."

Before anything more could be said, a doctor walked in and silenced them all. He smiled, "Well the good news is, it's nothing too serious. She just hit her head and has a couple of bruises. She might have a slight concussion, but other than that she's fine. The worst of it was probably the fear itself. She should be waking up in an hour or so. She just needs rest." He assured them before leaving.

Toshiro let out a held in breath. "Thank goodness."

"Should somebody go find Akito and tell him?" Taka asked, looking around at the group. She'd arrived with Vincent, and had surprisingly been hanging out with him ever since their date of laser tag the night before.

"Just call Haru. He and Tomoyo stayed behind to make sure Akito didn't do anything super stupid." Petra said, smiling now that they knew her cousin would be alright.

"I'll do it." Kyo said, pulling out his phone and dialing the brunette. It rang a few times before he heard his friend's voice on the other line. "Yo Haru, it's Kyo. Hey, what is Akito doing?" he asked.

"_Crying on his balcony._"

"You're shitting me. How do you know that?" he asked, causing everyone to give him an odd look.

"_What do you mean how do I know that? I know everything. And I'm watching him. He doesn't know I'm in- Oh my God! Akito I'm sorry!_" Kyo heard a rumbling and a shrill scream and then a slamming door. "_Oh my God. That was close. I almost just died!_"

"What happened?" the blonde asked, the suspense killing him.

"_He saw me hiding behind the couch and got mad._"

"Oh." He was slightly disappointed. "Well go back in there and tell him Natsumi should be awake in an hour so he needs to get his ass down here. I don't care what you have to do to get him to come to the infirmary, but you better do it. Your skills at persuasion are about to be tested my friend."

"_You are out of your damn mind if you think I'm going in there again! I don't have a death wish!_"

"If you don't get your ass in there and make him come down here you will be ruining his chance at happiness." Kyo said seriously.

"_No! I don't wanna be a good friend! I get beat up when I'm a good friend! I wanna be a bad friend, go down to the pool and enjoy a nice afternoon of making out with Tomoyo._"

"Haru…" the blonde warned.

He heard an angry sigh. "_Fine! But I hope you know I hate you._" And then there was a click and the line ended.

Kyo smiled and put the phone back in his pocket. "Well shall we go keep our little pink haired friend company?" he asked the group, who nodded and got up, heading towards the room where Natsumi was sleeping.

* * *

><p>Haru took a fortifying breath as he stood in front of Akito's suite door. He had gone downstairs to get some supplies in his attempts to keep the raging emo Akito at bay. He had grabbed a bat for a weapon, some nets from the fishing gear, and some duct tape, just in case. There was no telling his friend might try in this sulking state.<p>

With a resolved swipe, he slid the key card and pushed the door open, walking into the front room. "Akito?" he called, shutting the front door and looking around warily.

Out of nowhere, a knife imbedded itself in the wall right next to Haru's face. "What the hell do you want? I told you to get the hell out you little gossiping spy!" Akito yelled angrily from the kitchen, a butcher knife in his hand.

Haru just remained still, wide eyed and flat against the wall, staring at the blurry reflection of himself in the deadly weapon. "Um, Akito," he tried again, removing the knife and pressing against the opposite wall, right beside the doorway. "I just wanted to tell you that Kyo called and Natsumi's fine!" he hurried out in a jumbled heap so that he wouldn't be cut off or attacked again.

"I know that stupid." he growled. "I had the paramedics call me when they knew her condition."

"Then what the hell are you still doing here?" the brunette glared at the doorway. "She's going to wake up soon, don't you want to be there for that and make sure she's alright. She's your girlfriend. And you're being a pretty lame boyfriend if you don't even want to see her."

"Don't go putting words in my mouth." Akito said. "I want to go see her, but my presence isn't wanted down there, by Natsumi or anybody else."

The brunette sighed and tried not to roll his eyes, even though he knew his friend could not see. "You're right. Cause' in that unconscious, unresponsive state, Natsumi _totally_ said 'I don't want to see Akito'." He mimicked the girl. Sometimes his friend was just annoyingly emo.

"Well what if I go to see her, and she wakes up and wants me to leave?" he heard Akito ask, his voice becoming soft. It was then that Haru knew he was beginning to make some headway with the ebony haired man. "What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

Haru took a deep breath and went into the kitchen, praying to God that his life was spared. "Well then she doesn't want to be with you, simple as that. But what if she's scared and wants you there, and you're not? How sad she would be that in her time of need you weren't there for her?"

He could see the gears turning in Akito's head, and eventually the ebony haired man sighed, lowering the knife that was in his hand and placing it on the counter. "Let me go change first." He said, walking out of the kitchen and coming out a few moments later, dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Without another word, Haru headed out with Akito close behind, but still silent. He didn't think he'd be able to get much more out of him without making him break again. The elevator down was long and creepily silent. Haru couldn't help but fidget, wanting so badly to crack a joke in attempts to cheer up the Uchiha, but knowing better.

Finally, they reached the lobby and headed out. "So what do you want to take? Motorcycle or car?"

"I don't care." Akito sighed dismally.

Seeing his friend was in no condition to drive, he pulled out his keys and headed out to the garage, getting in one of the elder Uchiha's many cars that Akito was allowed to use while he was here. It was a nice, black Lexus, and soon they were on the road to the hospital. Akito just stared out the window at the scenery the entire time, remaining silent.

He was so worried about Natsumi, despite hearing that she was okay. But the entire thing was his fault. He should have paid more attention to her body language and known that she was afraid of water. He also shouldn't have let her surf near the reef, since she was new at it. But she was having fun, and she'd taken to it so quickly that he was enjoying being with her like that. Because surfing was one of his favorite things to do, and he had thought it would be another way that he and Natsumi could spend time together.

They pulled up to the medical building and parked, getting out and walking inside. After checking at the front desk which room Natsumi was in, they headed down the hallway. Turning the corner, Akito was met with the angry glare of Toshiro.

"Oh God." Haru groaned, running his hands down his face.

Toshiro just walked up to the Uchiha, the rest of the group filing out from the room. "So _now_ you decide to show up? Where the hell have you been you emo son of a bitch?" he seethed, daring his friend to try and defend himself.

Akito just glared at Haru. "See?" he said, pointing at Toshiro. "Not wanted. This is exactly what I said would happen." He looked back at the redhead. "Look, I'm here now, that's the important thing. Now can I see her? Is she awake?" he asked, looking past him at the door to the room.

Haru sighed. "I'm pretty sure he didn't say unwanted…but whatever you're not even listening anymore." He shook his head, seeing the two glaring each other down.

"Yeah she woke up like twenty minutes ago. Not that you care. How am I supposed to trust you Akito when you bail at the most tense time? Everyone else was here, even that bitch Taka!" he gestured to the brunette.

"Hey!" Taka huffed.

Vincent gave her a quieting glance. "Shh. Hun, you know you are."

"Still." She crossed her arms.

Ignoring everyone else, Akito continued to glare at Toshiro. "Of course I care. I had them call me the minute they knew she was okay. You think I don't feel bad about this?" he pointed to himself. "It's all my fault it happened. I'm not going to lie and say it isn't. And at least I came here instead of not showing up at all. Because I originally wasn't going to."

"Toshiro," Minako spoke up, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we should just let him see Natty and see what she wants to happen."

"You be quiet!" Toshiro sent his glare to Minako and focused back on Akito, grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him towards him. "If you're ever a spineless whelp again, you can forget ever having hopes of seeing my sister. Are we clear?"

"Yes." He said, not backing down.

"Good." The redhead released him and gestured for the rest of them to leave. "Try not to fuck up again." He said darkly, walking past him and leaving Akito alone in the hall.

Akito rolled his eyes with a sigh before walking over to the door to Natsumi's room. He gripped the handle, taking a fortifying breath and preparing himself for the worst before entering. Seeing Natsumi sitting up in her bed, he shut the door behind him before walking over to her, stopping next to the bed. "Hey." He said softly.

She looked over at him from the window and smiled. "Hi. Where've you been?" she asked curiously, not condescending in the least.

Akito actually looked ashamed, lowering his gaze. "I…was in my room…" he told her. "I thought…you wouldn't want me here."

"Why would you think that?" her gaze turned confused.

"Because," he reached out and took her hand in his, looking up at her. "This was all my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you to go surfing, and I should have been paying more attention. I knew you didn't really like water that much, but I didn't know you were afraid of it. And you could have been really injured, and died, and Toshiro would have killed me…and-" he ranted, only to be cut off by Natsumi as she placed her other hand over his. "I'm so sorry." He said, his worry seeping into his voice.

Natsumi just smiled up at him. "It's ok Akito. I should have told you that I'm afraid of water. I was just trying to make you happy." She stroked his hand with her thumb, wanting to reassure him. "I had fun, up until I let my mind think and fell, but I'm ok. I only have a couple bruises, see?" She released his hands and lifted her arms showing him three circular purple spots on her under arms, "and just two on my back. My head doesn't even hurt anymore. The doctor told me I scared myself into a panic and fainted."

"You're not mad at me?" he asked in awe, looking like a vulnerable child.

That same confused look came to her face. "Why should I be? You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I wasn't here when you woke up. I should have been here."

"True." She held up a pointed finger. "But you're here now, isn't that what matters?" she took his hand once more and held it tightly.

He gave her a hesitant smile. "Yeah." He said softly, bring her hand up and rubbing his cheek against the back of her hand before kissing it. "So, when they let you out, what do you want to do? We could just hang out and relax in my room if you want. I gotta call maintenance though, to fix the hole in the wall."

"Hole?" she blinked.

"Yeah. Haru was hiding in my room and spying on me, so I threw a knife at him, and it embedded itself in the wall." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "He's just lucky he hid behind the corner, because I wouldn't have missed with that butcher knife, I can assure you that."

Natsumi was wide eyed and formed her hand into a fist before hitting him hard in the chest. "You idiot!" she yelled, "You don't throw knives at your friends!" she scolded.

"He's used to it!" he defended, rubbing where she'd hit him. "Haru is the friend who takes the abuse from everybody. It's just his niche in our group."

She just hit him again, harder this time. "Well you better stop! Or I won't be having sex with you for a _long_ time."

"Yes ma'am." He whined, sticking out his lower lip. Then he smiled at her, laying his head on her lap and nuzzling her stomach. "So when is the doctor releasing you?"

"Later this evening after they make sure I don't have a concussion." She told him, running her fingers through his dark locks. "So around six probably."

"After that you wanna just spend the night with me? I promise not to cause you to overexert yourself." He smirked, giving her a mischievous look.

She returned his smirk. "So I'll just have to lie down and take my medicine with no objections?"

"Yup. And if you refuse I'll have to punish you and make you take it."

"I doubt we'll be having any problems there." She sighed happily, resting back against the bed.

"Me either." He said, taking her hand in his and beginning to fidget with her fingers, intertwining them and then letting go repeatedly. They stayed like that for the rest of the evening, and after the doctor released Natsumi, saying that she was good to go, they grabbed some takeout and ate dinner up in Akito's room, where they made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. Both were content, for they had just made it through the first disaster of their relationship, unscathed for the most part. But just looming over the horizon was their next challenge. What they were going to do when it was time to part ways.


	9. Saturday: Complications

**Piña Colada Boy**

_Chapter Nine_

-Saturday: Complications-

"Kyoto?" Natsumi asked, looking distressed. "You live in Kyoto? But I thought…you're Toshiro's…you went to a private school in Tokyo. Why do you live in Kyoto?" she frowned, staring up at him. She was sitting on the pullout mattress in the living room of the suite, since she and Akito had decided to spend all day watching movies and eating, because she was still frail from the wipe out. She was in her silky sleepwear consisting of only a tank top and extremely short shorts. He was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, appearing just as dismayed as she was.

"Well yeah, but the university that I attend is in Kyoto. So I moved out of my father's and now live there." Akito said. Because they had deemed it pajama day, he was in a pair of loose, black drawstring pants and a white t-shirt, his hair sexily mussed.

She sighed. "So you're going to leave me."

"Natsumi." He said, sitting down on the edge of the pullout bed and reaching for her hand. "We'll be apart, but we can still date. People do long distance relationships all the time. I can always come to Tokyo and see you during the breaks, and maybe a few weekends. And in between that we can still text and call each other."

Natsumi pulled her hand away and crossed her arms, looking angry. "It's not fair. And you know as well as I do that that isn't going to work. I'm going to miss you…" she frowned meeting his gaze. "I just found you and now I have to be without you? It's just not fair."

"I know, I'm going to miss you too." He sighed, crawling over to her and wrapping his arms around her to try and comfort her. "I don't want to leave you any more than you want to be without me. But I'm almost done with school, and then I can move back to Tokyo and we can get a place together or something." He began to rub her arm. "I mean, we made it for four years without seeing each other and stuff…surely we could make it five months? With a few visits in between?"

She shook her head. "No we only made it cause I had no idea who you were and you had no idea who I was. But now that I know I don't ever want to not be with you." She leaned against him, curling up in his lap and clinging onto his shirt.

Akito sighed once more, holding her close. "We have to try. I want you to be mine forever." He said softly.

"That means no sex." She glanced up at him, gauging his reaction.

He frowned and looked down at her. "Well…relationships are based on more than just sex." He nodded, trying to feel better about it. "And we can always have sex when I come to visit."

"_If_ you can visit. I'm trying to get into pre-med. Remember? It'll be really hard." She reminded him, closing her eyes and enjoying what little time she had left with him.

"I know it will be hard, but we've got to try." He told her. "I don't want to give up on the first relationship I've ever had so quickly."

"Me either." Natsumi smiled, reaching up and cupping his cheek. "We can video chat and everything." She giggled, thinking about how high school they were going to become while they were apart. "And I _suppose_ I can live with masturbating and pretending it's you for a bit." She snickered deviously.

He smirked. "Well, we could always masturbate together using the video chat. It would be kinda kinky." He nuzzled her playfully.

She returned his affection and smiled, nodding as well. "There's an idea. Though I might be nervous. I've never done anything of the like before."

"Me either. But it's an experience I want to share with you." He kissed her cheek. "There's also phone sex, sexting…we can try all kinds of things. I'll even friend request you on Face Book."

"As long as you aren't a freak who will like all my statuses and be a cyber-stalker." She teased, kissing his lips and turning in his hold so that she was facing him and straddling his waist.

"I won't. I promise." He placed his hands on her hips, slipping them beneath her top and rubbing her smooth skin. "But I'll probably check your profile page every day. I'm obsessed with you like that." He smiled.

She smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "That's ok. I'll probably hack yours and delete all the girls I think you've slept with."

He chuckled. "Trust me, I'm not friends with any of the girls I've slept with. They tend to become stalkers."

"I'm going to spam your face book so everyone knows about your crazy girlfriend." She informed him, "So everyone knows you're mine."

"Hey, we can actually change our relationship statuses." He said. "It's a shame 'belongs to' isn't one of the options. I guess we'll just have to stick to 'in a relationship with'."

"I like 'in a relationship with' better. 'Belongs to' seems more sexual."

"True." He kissed her forehead lightly. "So, do you want to watch another movie, or does the patient need a sponge bath?" he smirked, raising a brow.

She shook her head. "Naw, I wanna cuddle with you. We can have sex all night." She smiled, snuggling against him and grabbing the blankets to pull over them.

"Sounds good to me." The sounds of growling and giggling could be heard then, and the young couple spent the rest of the day, and all of the night together, not even thinking of when they would have to part in the morning.


	10. Sunday: Separation

**Piña Colada Boy**

_Chapter Ten_

-Sunday: Separation-

That morning Akito and Natsumi got up and shared another shower with each other before getting ready and packing for their flight at the airport. After he had made sure that everything was in order, they met up with their friends and headed for the airport. The flight was pretty long, and when they landed in Tokyo, they all headed for the terminal where Akito and Haru's flight to Kyoto was.

They checked their luggage onto the flight, but it wasn't leaving for another fifteen minutes, so they had plenty of time for their farewells. Akito turned to Natsumi then and pulled her to him. "Maybe I could sneak you on the plane." He said, brushing her bangs from her face. "You're pretty flexible, and your travel sized. It could work."

Natsumi shook her head, giggling. "No Akito, I love Tokyo. And that's where all my family and friends are. I couldn't leave." She got up on her tip toes and kissed him deeply.

"I'd send you back eventually." He murmured against her lips, pulling her to him fully. She trembled and smoothed her hands up his chest and rested them on his shoulders.

"I'm gunna miss you baby."

"I promise to call you every day." He said. "And if you don't answer I'll leave you a long, detailed voice message."

She smiled and rested her cheek on his chest, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Okay. I'll make sure to answer as many as I can and video chat with you every night."

"And I'll text you every morning." He laid his head on top of hers.

Her grip on his shirt tightened and she closed her eyes, trying not to cry. "Please don't go." She whispered desperately.

"Baby I have to." He murmured, burying his face in her hair. "But I will come see you as soon as I'm able."

"I need you to be with me though." She trembled, the tears finally sliding down her cheeks and wetting his shirt.

"I will always be with you." He brought her closer. "In spirit and in heart. I will always be with you no matter what. And whenever you need to hear my voice or see my face, call me or check my Face Book. I'll even load a new picture on there just for you as soon as I land."

She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. "I want to take a picture together, so we at least have one."

"Okay. But we both have to look happy in it." he kissed her forehead, pulling out his camera from his back pocket.

She huffed, wiping away her tears and trying to fix her eyeliner. "Why would I want a sad picture idiot?"

"Nn." He stuck his tongue out at her as he turned on his camera. "Ready?" he asked, looking over at her.

"Yup." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down slightly and planting sweet, sloppy kiss on his cheek. He snapped the photo, then, before turning his head to the side and kissing her passionately, taking a picture of that one as well. When they broke for air he smiled at her.

"Now a picture of us smiling." He said.

She pressed her cheek against his and looked into the camera, allowing herself to feel this small bliss of being with him just a bit more. "Alright!" she smiled and then he took the picture.

"Akito!" Haru called, sounding angry. "Come on! Let's go already we're going to miss our flight!"

"Would you just relax? We still have three minutes." He growled, glaring over at his friend as he put his camera away. Then he turned back to Natsumi and sighed, his moment of delight gone. "I will think of you every minute of every day." He said, placing his forehead against hers and looking into her beautiful jade eyes.

"You should go." She told him, sounding young, her eyes watering once more. "Before I can't let you."

"Alright." He kissed her sweetly, pulling away before she could grab onto him. "Goodbye Natsumi." He walked backwards a ways before turning and joining Haru, walking towards the terminal.

"Goodbye Akito." She waved, trying not to look so sad, but she was. Now that she'd found him and was having to let him go, she felt empty. She was supposed to be with him, she could just feel it. Just before he entered past the point of no return, he turned around and made eye contact with her. She could feel his sadness at having to let her go, and he raised a hand and blew her a kiss before turning and disappearing onto the plane.

Natsumi lifted her hand and opened it, pretending to catch his sent kiss. She closed her eyes and tried not to cry. She would see him again soon. Suddenly there was an arm around her shoulders and she looked up to see her brother smiling down at her. "Don't worry Natty. I can tell, you guys are going to make it through this. Just stay strong." He nodded and kissed the top of her head.

She nodded. "You're right. I can do this." She smiled slightly, letting her mind think not of their time apart, but of the next time she would get to see him.


	11. Bombshell

**Piña Colada Boy**

_Chapter Eleven_

-Bombshell-

Natsumi slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and got up from her seat in her Natural science class. It had been almost three months since she'd last seen Akito. Unfortunately, that time had been at the airport when they were forced to say goodbye. Sure, they talked on the phone every now and then, since every day had become a hassle for the both of them, but that was only to be expected. He texted her every morning, telling her good morning and sweet promises they knew would never be accomplished. And it only made things worse, because over their time apart, Natsumi has realized she was in love with Akito. She had been from the moment they first made eye contact. And she wanted to tell him, but she wanted to say it to his face. But it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

Especially because the summer semester had started and she'd signed up for classes, so even if he came to visit she wouldn't be able to spend time with him. And he had even informed her that he had taken to some classes for the hot months. She let out another sigh, something she seemed to be doing a lot more as the days dragged on. She missed him, missed everything about him. It also pissed her off since her sister, Satomi, was happy with her boyfriend, Kyo, and they were even living together.

It wasn't that she didn't want her sister to be happy, but even her brother and Minako had started moving her things into his place. Did everyone else deserve to be happy but her? Why did the world suck so hard? "Hey Natty." She heard a familiar voice and looked up to meet her brother's dark jade gaze.

"Hey Toshiro, what's up you need something?"

He shook his head. "Naw. I was just wondering how your first day of the summer-mester went. My classes are over for the day."

"Mine too." She smiled and nodded, walking with her brother.

"Oh," he snapped his fingers and smirked. "I almost forgot, Satomi told me to tell you to meet her over at the eastern entrance. So you better get going." He said, patting her on the back and waving as he turned down one of the halls.

Natsumi groaned and did an about face since she had already passed that exit, but if Satomi needed her it was probably important. She looked around the halls, nearing the exit, trying to locate her sister, but she couldn't see her anywhere. And that head of pink was pretty darn hard to miss. She pushed through the doors and looked around outside, growing frustrated. Why the hell had Toshiro sent her over here if Satomi wasn't even there yet?

Suddenly the doors opened behind her, and someone ran into her from behind, causing her to stumble and fall towards the steps. Before she could let out a panicked scream, strong arms caught her, saving her from the fall. Frowning, she took a breath so that she would have plenty of air to chew out the idiot that almost killed her. "Watch where you're going you-"

"You have really bright eyes." A deep, familiar voice said.

Her eyes widened and it was as if everything else in the world melted away. "Akito?" she breathed out, trying to look behind her. She was whirled around then, and pressed against a very hard, very familiar body as his lips crashed down onto hers, kissing her passionately as his arms wrapped around her to pull her closer.

She dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around the body, kissing him deeply. "Oh Akito!" she cried out happily, tears streaming down her cheeks. She pulled away slightly and looked up into his beautiful green eyes. "Akito! What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear?" the corner of his mouth tilted up in a small smile. "I go here now."

She shook her head. "No! You just said you were taking summer classes you jerk!" she smiled, hitting him weakly in the chest.

"Surprise." He smiled. "I missed you so much, I transferred here for the rest of my college career. I bought a pretty big apartment not far from the campus, so…if you want to move in with me…there's room for the both of us." He searched her face, trying to gauge her reaction.

Natsumi jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist as his hands instantly went to her behind to steady her and keep her up. "Akito! I missed you so much!" she kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and lavishing his face with kisses. "I'm so happy you're here! And to stay? For real?" she asked, staring down at him, trying to stop her overly excited state.

"For real." He chuckled, resting his chin between her breasts. "I'm here to stay with you forever."

"Forever." She repeated, laying her head on top of his.

He held her like that for a while, until he slowly let her down. "Natsumi, I need to confess something." He said seriously, cupping her face with his hands.

"I love you!" she blurted out, turning a dark red. "Oh my God…" she gasped, covering her face with her hands. She couldn't control it, her excitement of seeing him had burst the words from her in the worst way possible.

It was silent for a few moments, until Akito reached up and gently grasped her wrists, pulling them away from her red face. "That's wonderful baby. Because I love you. More than anything in the world."

Her eyes widened slightly and she smiled, tears swelling in her beautiful orbs. "Oh Akito. I love you too, so much I almost couldn't bear to be away from you anymore. I wanna be with you always."

"Then marry me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring, with two small emeralds sitting on the outside of the large stone. He knelt, keeping the ring up towards her.

She stared at the ring and then back to him. "Are you…for real? You want to marry me? I'm only twenty." She swallowed, looking nervous, though everything inside her was screaming yes.

"Well I'm only twenty-one." He pointed out, trying to keep from freaking out by her lack of an answer. "We don't have to get married right away. We can have a long engagement and live together and get to know each other even better as our love grows." He said. "But I want you to wear this ring, so that everyone knows you're mine."

She smiled and laughed. "I don't want that. I wanna marry you." She nodded and tried not to faint from all blood rushing to her head. "I want to live with you and I want to love you forever. And then we won't ever have to be apart again."

He smiled brightly and stood, slipping the ring onto her finger before kissing her lightly. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And when we're both done with school I want to start a family with you." He said against her lips.

Natsumi giggled. "You wanna have babies with me?"

"At least three."

"I don't see how that would be a problem." She smirked, hugging him again. "Akito you've made me so happy. I'm so glad you came to Tokyo." She nuzzle him affectionately and then stopped, leaning back. "Is Haru here?"

He sighed. "Yeah. I got tired of listening to the idiot whine about missing Tomoyo. Tomoyo this, and Tomoyo that." He mocked his friend. "And he got tired of listening to me whine about missing you, so we came up with this plan and set it all in motion a month and a half ago. You have no idea how hard it was for him to keep this a secret. You know how much of a gossip he is."

She laughed and snuggled within his grasp. "It's a great surprise and an even more amazing turn of events. Cause…" she trailed off and the screamed excitedly. "I'm getting married!"

He joined in her laughter, grabbing her around the waist and picking her up, spinning her in a circle before lowering her and kissing her once more. "So…I think we should celebrate."

"And how do intend we do that Mr. Uchiha?" Natsumi snickered, unable to wipe the stupid grin from her face.

"Well, Mrs. Uchiha," he said, loving the sound already. "We could go out to a nice dinner, with music and candles and dancing, and then go back to my place and christen my new bed with our pleasurable lovemaking." He kissed her forehead. "How does that sound?"

She moved against him, delighting in his feel. "That sounds lovely. We'll have to stop by my house first and get some clothes."

"No problem." He smiled.

"Well come on!" she jumped excitedly, taking his hand and pulling him off. "Let's go!"

He chuckled following after her. "No rush Natsumi. We have the rest of our lives together."

She glanced back and gave him a winning smile. "You're right." She said, tightening her grip and heading off with him, off to begin the rest of their lives together.

**End**


End file.
